Do neznáma
by ganto
Summary: Jen měsíc po bitvě u Citadelu a smrti Vládce, Normandie je přepadena a zničena. Elias Shepard je pohřešován a prohlášen za mrtvého... ovšem pro prvního lidského Přízraka cesta ještě nekončí. Po dvou letech se z hranic nebytí vrací do úplně jiného světa. Lidští kolonisté beze stopy mizí a on musí spolupracovat s bývalými nepřáteli, aby zjistil, kdo za tím stojí.
1. prolog

_Takže... kdysi před pár měsící jsem psal, že pokračování Bohů zkázy bude pouze v jazyce anglickém. Bohužel vás budu muset všechny zklamat :-D Pro český jazyk jsem se nakonec rozhodl z jediného důvodu: díla anglicky píšících autorů jsou **daleko** lepší než tady ten blábol, co tady píšu. Nevidím tedy smysl přidávat něco, co už bylo psáno několikrát různými lidmi (i když každý má jiný styl, takže to zase tak uniformní není, ale víte co mám na mysli). Navíc českých FanFiců ze světa Mass Effectu je tady zatraceně málo, takže jako fanoušek série se taky rád snažím přispět._

_Takže abych nezdržoval, pokračování mého předchozího FanFicu se jmenuje Do neznáma. Zní to poněkud neoriginálně, ale nic lepšího mě nenapadlo (nevylučuji, že bych název po čase změnil). Jako vždy, jsem otevřen jakékoli kritice a doufám, že se můj nový výtvor bude líbit. _

* * *

prolog

_SSV Normandie, kdesi v mlhovině Omega; rok 2183, měsíc po bitvě o Citadelu_

Kdesi v zapomenutém koutu Mléčné dráhy se mezihvězdný prostor začal vlnit a vířit, když jej jakési cizí těleso za obrovské rychlosti prořízlo, jen aby se během zlomku vteřiny téměř zastavilo. Neznámé plavidlo prudce zpomalilo z nadsvětelné rychlosti a pomalu, obezřetně se prodíralo nekonečným vakuem v neznámé hvězdné soustavě.

Byla to jen další z několika rutinních průzkumných misí, kterých se SSV Normandie zúčastnila; znamenalo to po několik dní se prodírat hvězdným systémem a hledat cokoli podezřelého, pro všechny na palubě naprosto nezáživná činnost. Po líté bitvě u Citadely a zničení gethských lodí vedených neznámou lodí jménem Vládce velení Aliance tvrdohlavě lpělo na tom, aby se prováděly průzkumy, které by odhalily jakoukoli přítomnost Gethů poblíž vesmíru ovládaného Radou. Nikdo neviděl smysl v tom, aby se všechny volné lodě v námořnictvu honily za mechanickými protivníky, kteří stejně zmizeli neznámo kam, ale nikdo si nedovolil zpochybňovat rozkazy, které přišly přímo z Arcturu. Beztak, i když byly nyní jejich řady rozvráceny, byli Gethové stále velice nebezpeční.

Pilot Normandie, poručík Jeff Moreau, kterému nikdo z posádky neřekl jinak než Joker, se ušklíbl, když si znovu prohlédl radar. Nikde nic. Už se v téhle zatracené mlhovině motali téměř týden a neobjevili vůbec nic; ani stopy po Gethech nebo lodích, které zde nedávno beze stopy zmizely. Buď se ti kovoví zmetci dokázali velice dobře schovávat…anebo posádka Normandie byla jednoduše na špatné stopě. Pokud však oni nezjistí, co se pohřešovaným lodím stalo, tak kdo jiný?

„Vypínám nadsvětelný pohon. Maskovací systémy běží." Oznámil Joker líně do interkomu. Nyní tu mohli jen viset ve vakuu a čekat, až lodní skenery něco zachytí. Jokera už tahle rutina doháněla téměř k šílenství. Už to bylo příliš dlouho, co měl příležitost vyzkoušet, co jeho zázračná loďka dokáže; dokonce i cvičné manévry byly oproti téhle misi vzrušující, a to už bylo co říct.

Joker ovšem nebyl sám, komu tenhle typ misí nevyhovoval. Všichni na palubě už byli ze stereotypního průběhu dne rozmrzelí a morálka celkem rychle upadala. Dokonce i obvykle klidný navigátor Pressly vypadal, že mu to celé leze na nervy. Snad jediný člověk na palubě, kdo si ještě uchoval všech pět pohromadě, byl velitel Shepard. O tom však věděli všichni, že ho jen máloco dokázalo vyvést z míry. Navíc po lodi šly fámy, že jistá osoba se osobně starala o to, aby mu nepřeskočilo.

Joker se podvědomě usmál; nebylo pro něj žádnou novinkou, že se jeho nadřízený zakoukal do asarijské archeoložky Liary T'Soni, kterou přibrali na palubu během jejich zběsilého honu na uprchlého Přízraka Sarena Arteria. Něco takového bylo proti pravidlům a normálně by to bylo pro důstojníka Aliance obrovským průšvihem, naštěstí pro Sheparda však byla T'Soni civilistka a navíc se sama podílela na víceméně úspěšné misi, kdy zabili Sarena a přitom zabránili mohutné mimozemské invazi. To, že hlavouni na Arcturu dovolili civilistovi plavit se na válečné lodi, bylo jen jednou z několika výhod, kterých si posádka Normandie, včetně Sheparda, mohla užívat. Shepard byl teď bez jakéhokoli přehánění miláčkem lidstva a nejen velení Aliance, ale dokonce i Rada se mu teď snažila lízat paty. Joker sám nevěděl, jestli by měl závidět nebo se pošklebovat.

„Maříme tady čas." Zabručel Pressly otráveně. „Už se tady v tomhle sektoru plahočíme skoro tři dny a po Gethech tu není ani stopy. Prostě tady nic není, tak proč se s tím ti všeználci z velení nesmíří?" Navigátor si frustrovaně povzdechl a odhodil svůj datapad na prázdné sedadlo vedle Jokerova 'horkého křesla'.

„Během poslední měsíce se tady ztratily tři lodě. Nemohly se prostě jen tak vypařit." Namítl Joker a znovu se podíval na radar. Pořád nic.

„Sázím svůj mizerný plat na to, že v tom mají prsty otrokáři." Odfrkl si Pressly znechuceně. „Vnější systémy jsou jimi prolezlé jako mršina červy." Joker si uchechtl, v tomhle se s nabručeným navigátorem shodli.

„Moment, zachycuji něco na skenerech s dlouhým dosahem." Ozvala se najednou nižší důstojnice Delaneyová. Na obrázku se objevil rozmázlý obrys něčeho hrbatého. Jestli ten záhadný objekt byl skutečně lodí, téměř vůbec ji nepřipomínal. „Neznámá silueta. Hmm, vypadá to jako křižník."

„Neodpovídá to ničemu, co známe." Postřehl Joker, když si onen objekt prohlížel. „Dokonce ani Vládci." Možná to byl jen zbloudilý asteroid, řekl si pro sebe. Každopádně tenhle den byl najednou o hodně zajímavější. Jak se díval na podivnou masu zachycenou na projekci, všiml si, že její obrysy se pomalu začaly zaostřovat.

„Počkat! Neznámý objekt mění kurz." Ozvala se znovu Delaneyová. „Je na…je na kolizním kurzu s Normandií." Dodala ještě, najednou znepokojeně. Rozmazaný patvar se na projekci změnil v podivnou masu kovu a organického materiálů; vypadalo to, jakoby někdo odřízl gigantické termitiště od země a namontoval na něj motory. Záhadná loď se nepodobala ničemu, co kdokoli z nich dosud viděl, a navíc se k nim začalo přibližovat. Joker doufal, že ať to plavidlo patřilo komukoli, že se snažili pouze navázat kontakt. Přítomnost té věci ho znervózňovala.

„Na kolizním kurzu?" Otázal se Pressly zmateně a posadil se do sedadla vedle Jokera. „To nemůže být možné! Máme zapnuté maskovací systémy, Gethové by nás neměli vůbec zachytit…"

Joker najednou přestal vnímat výměnu názorů mezi Presslym a Delaneyovou. Lodní skenery zachytily prudké zvýšení energie na palubě neznámé lodi. Joker přemýšlel, co měli vetřelci za lubem, když však přišel na možnou odpověď, téměř si přál, aby se mýlil. Záhadné plavidlo se velmi rychle přibližovalo k Normandii a rozhodně nemělo přátelské úmysly. Jokerovi ztuhla krev v žilách, když z údajů poznal, že vetřelci nabíjejí zbraně. „Tohle nejsou Gethové!" Zařval a vytrhl Normandii autopilotovi z ruky. „Úhybný manévry, držte se!"

Posádka na palubě se zapotácela, když Joker strhl řízení lodi do strany…právě v okamžiku, kdy na ně neznámé plavidlo vystřelilo. Tenký, do běla rozžhavený paprsek energie kroužil kolem Normandie a mizel ve vakuu daleko před oběma loděmi. Normandie znovu prudce uhnula stranou a paprsek prolétl nebezpečně blízko kolem trupu lodě. Jejich nový záhadný nepřítel se ale jedním neúspěchem odradit nenechal. Joker hnal loď vpřed na plný výkon, ani tak však nedokázal svého protivníka setřást.

„Nemůžeme se jim vyhýbat věčně, musíme odsud zmizet!" Zařval Pressly.

„Zkus mi říct něco co nevim!" Jokerova soustředěnost během zlomku vteřiny polevila…a okamžik nato Normandie dostala zásah do levého křídla. Loď se silně otřásla a všude najednou začaly létat jiskry. Jeden z holografických panelů vybuchl a na místě zabil Presslyho. Joker zaťal zuby a snažil se soustředit na to, aby unikl ze smrtící pasti, raněná Normandie už se ale nedokázala vyhnout palbě neznámého útočníka, který neměl v úmyslu polevit, dokud svou kořist nerozstřílel na kusy. Rána za ranou bubnovaly o trup Normandie a pozvolna ji trhaly na kusy; lodní systémy vybuchovaly a dále rozdmýchávaly plameny a paniku mezi posádkou. Další z ovládacích konzolí vybuchla a srazila k zemi Delaneyovou, která se pokoušela uhasit požár, který se šířil na můstku.

Joker nemohl dělat vůbec nic, jen s hrůzou pozorovat, jak mu jeho loď pomalu umírala pod rukama. Trup byl na několika místech proražen a na všech palubách zuřil požár; štíty i zbraně byly vyřazeny, i reaktor byl poškozen a ztrácel výkon; jakkoli si to odmítal přiznat, Normandie byla odsouzena k jisté smrti. Joker zavřel oči a vydal signál k opuštění lodi.

* * *

Jen několik málo minut před útokem neznámého vetřelce, velitel Normandie, poručík Elias Shepard seděl za počítačem ve své kajutě a prodíral se tucty dokumentů, které mu přišly z velení na Arcturu. Rezignovaně si povzdechl; papírování bylo tou zdaleka nejotravnější věcí, kterou teď měl v popisu práce, bez ohledu na to, k jakému účelu to vlastně bylo. Po bitvě u Citadely a zabití Vládce, bytosti, o jejíž existenci a povaze se stále živě diskutovalo, jeho prací bylo likvidovat hnízda gethského odporu a zároveň přezkoumávat hlášení všech neobvyklých jevů, na které Aliance narazila. Jeho posádka byla zatím těmi jedinými ve vesmíru, kteří věděli, co jsou Smrťáci zač, a nyní pátrali po čemkoli, co by mohlo být spojené s nimi. To také znamenalo, že Shepard teď musel zkoumat a vyhodnocovat každou podivnost, kterou jednotky Aliance nahlásily…a rozhodně jich nebylo málo. Za těch pár dní, co Normandie pročesávala tuhle oblast ve Vnějších soustavách, musel velitel projít několik desítek hlášení od agentů Aliance i ostatních Přízraků operujících po celé Galaxii, a pořád nenašel nic, co by ho nasměrovalo ke Smrťákům a nějaké reálné možnosti, jak je jednou provždy zastavit. Ještě horší než bezvýsledné prohrabování dokumentů byl fakt, že zatím neuspěli ve své původní misi: vypátrat osud tří lodí, které v tomhle sektoru zmizely. Shepardovi tahle nečinnost lezla krkem a chvílemi si dokonce přál, aby se on a jeho tým znovu mohli vrátit k zabíjení Gethů.

Shepard se s povzdechem zvedl od pracovního stolu a posadil se na gauč, přemítaje o událostech, které mu obrátily život vzhůru nohama. I přes jeho občas smrti blízké zkušenosti byl jen obyčejný voják jako všichni ostatní; v ničem nijak zvlášť nevynikal, navíc si kariéru podělal tím, že v afektu napadl nadřazeného důstojníka. Skončil před vojenským soudem a vyfasoval tři roky vězení v Armstrongově pevnosti na Měsíci, neměl důvod doufat, že by ho z toho někdo vysekal. Pak po roce přišel kapitán Anderson a vytáhl ho na tajnou misi, která ho přivedla na Eden Primu…kde to všechno začalo. Gethové, Smrťáci, jejich spojenec a nakonec i služebník Saren Arterius a velmi reálná možnost totálního vyhubení všech civilizací v Galaxii. Obdařen titulem prvního lidského Přízraka, Shepard shromáždil nové spojence a vyrazil na zběsilý závod s časem, na jehož konci bylo buď vítězství, nebo vyhlazení. On a jeho tým čelili neuvěřitelné převaze a ubohým vyhlídkám…ale naproti všemu očekávání zvítězili, i když cena za vítězství byla vysoká. Doteď nemohl zapomenout na Kaidana Alenka, který na Virmiru zahodil vlastní život, jen aby svým přátelům dal šanci zastavit Sarena. Ani tak však ještě nebylo nebezpečí zažehnáno; Smrťáci pořád byli tam někde venku a čekali na svou příležitost. Byla to jen otázka času, než se znovu objeví v Galaxii, _a až se to stane, tak jsme všichni v hajzlu,_ pomyslel si Shepard trpce. Věděl, že to bylo nevyhnutelné… ale na druhou stranu se jim podařilo zabránit Smrťákům v jejich průchodu vysílačem na Citadele, což se snad nikomu předtím nepovedlo, takže možná na tom nebyli tak beznadějně. Možná skutečně měli šanci, byť malou.

Shepard v myšlenkách zabloudil k těm, po jejichž boku bojoval a společně nakonec dokázali nemožné; co asi dělali teď? Garrus Vakarian se vrátil k C-SECu a dosud tam vydržel, dokonce si ani nestěžoval; možná se tam věci opravdu změnily po tom, co byl Chellick povýšen na místo Exekutora. Tali'Zorah se vrátila ke Kočovné flotile a nyní sloužila na nové lodi; její trofej nejspíš musela kvariánské autority hodně nadchnout, protože ji přidělili k posádce bitevní lodě. O Urdnot Wrexovi Shepard nevěděl prakticky nic od té doby, co se rozhodl vrátit se na Tuchanku, odhodlán zachránit svůj lid před pomalým sebezničením. Přál by mu štěstí, ale Wrex by se nejspíš spokojil s pořádným arzenálem zbraní. Ashley Williamsová zůstala na Normandii a samozřejmě se účastnila i téhle průzkumné mise, co jim všem tak pila krev. Liara T'Soni osobně zažádala o povolení plavit se na Normandii a velení Aliance vědělo, že odmítnout žádost jednoho ze zachránců Galaxie nebude zrovna nejlepší nápad.

Elias se podvědomě usmál; za těch několik málo týdnů ušla Liara velký kus cesty od uzavřené a společensky nemotorné archeoložky, kterou vysvobodili z protheánských vykopávek na Theru. Jako expertka ve svém oboru věděla o Protheánech víc než kdokoli jiný, a díky tomu byla schopna rozluštit varování ukryté v jeho vizích z majáku na Edenu Primě a nasměrovat posádku Normandie na Ilos a k Převaděči; nebýt jí, byli by dnes všichni mrtví. Ovšem setkání s mladou doktorkou, tedy na asarijské standardy mladou, však pro Eliase mělo osobní význam. Jakkoli úsměvné se to zdálo, tak všechno kupodivu začala její zvídavost; když se dozvěděla, že Elias obdržel informace z protheánského majáku a přitom celý proces přežil, byla u vytržení. Jak pátrání po Sarenovi pokračovalo, čistě vědecká fascinace, ze které si Elias tak často dělal legraci, se měnila v přátelství. Liara byla první osobou od katastrofy na Akuze, se kterou se odvážil mluvit o své minulosti; pokaždé, když si tak povídali, cítil se o něco lépe. Oba dva během honu na uprchlého Přízraka zažili těžké chvíle; když museli nechat Kaidana zemřít na Virmiru, když Liara byla nucena bojovat na život a na smrt s vlastní matkou, když se Elias dozvěděl, že masakr jeho jednotky na Akuze byl ve skutečnosti rafinovaně provedeným experimentem… když je Rada odvolala z tažení proti Sarenovi, uzamkla jejich loď a pravděpodobně tak způsobila smrt tisíců lidí, když se Vládce přihnal na Citadelu s gethskou flotilou. Občas to byli jejich přátelé, kteří se je snažili povzbudit, když bylo nejhůř, častěji však nacházeli útěchu v sobě navzájem. Vzájemné porozumění bylo zčásti tím, co je spojilo dohromady, navíc Liara byla schopna Eliase vidět v lepším světle než on se sám sobě kdy jevil. Bylo to jen pár z mnoha důvodů, proč ji tak miloval. Byli spolu jen něco málo přes měsíc, ale ani jeden z nich si nedokázal představit, že by kdy mohl být s někým jiným. Kvůli hrozbě Smrťáků si na sebe jen málokdy mohli najít čas a Eliase to pomalu dohánělo k šílenství. Co by teď dal za alespoň jeden den volna-

Elias byl násilně vytržen ze snění, když se Normandie prudce otřásla. Zvedl se z pohovky a vrhl se k počítači, aby se zeptal Jokera, co se sakra děje. Neušel však ani dva kroky a počítač vybuchl ve spršce jisker. Další otřes Eliase poslal k zemi. V interkomu zapraskal pilotův hlas. „… několikanásobný proražení trupu! Štíty a zbraně jsou v háji!… uhaste někdo kurva ten voheň!"

Elias na několik vteřin jen ležel na podlaze, paralyzován strachem. _Tohle nemůže bejt pravda…_ Nakonec s vypětím všech sil přemohl narůstající paniku a postavil se. Světlo v kajutě několikrát zablikalo a pak zhaslo. Téměř okamžitě naskočilo mdlé záložní osvětlení a Jokerův hlas se vrátil. „Posádko, zahajuju okamžitou evakuaci, opouštíme Normandii! Tohle není cvičení, opakuju, tohle není cvičení!"

Elias neváhal ani minutu. Rozběhl se ke skříňce s výstrojí a ve spěchu na sebe začal natahovat svou obnošenou zbroj. Museli se odsud dostat dřív než se jim Normandie rozpadne pod nohama. Když se po pár minutách zápolení konečně nasoukal do bojového obleku, v jeho kajutě začalo hořet. Elias nechal zbraně ležet ve skříni a vyběhl z kajuty, aniž by se ohlížel, vděčný, že se dveře nezablokovaly a neuvěznily jej v hořícím pekle.

V prostorách lodi byl neuvěřitelný chaos. Členové posádky běhali po chodbách zaplněných kouřem a zasypaných troskami a snažili se dostat k záchranným modulům. Stěny olizovaly rozzuřené plameny a ze zdí visely dráty. Konzole problikávaly v agonii jak lodní systémy postupně začaly selhávat. Co chvíli byl slyšet křik nešťastníků, kteří se nedokázali dostat do bezpečí. Shepard se uvnitř své přilby s maskou zamračil; ať už na ně zaútočil kdokoli, neměl v plánu nechat nikoho naživu. Mohl se jenom modlit, aby se Liara dostala do záchranného modulu. Rozběhl se k panelu u spacích modulů, aby vyslal nouzový signál. Musel se přitom vyhýbat výbuchům a panelům padajícím ze stropů. Konečně se k ovládacímu panelu dostal a aktivoval nouzový signál. Loď se znovu otřásla, tentokrát slabě; první záchranné moduly se odpoutaly od trupu umírající fregaty. _Jako když krysy opouštěj potápějící se loď_, pomyslel si hořce. Bude sebou muset hodit.

„Eliasi!"

Shepard sebou trhl, když uslyšel známý hlas, a otočil se. Liara si k němu klestila cestu přes hromady suti, chráněna vzduchotěsnou zbrojí. Shepard pocítil neuvěřitelnou úlevu, že ji viděl naživu, zároveň však nemohl uvěřit, že je ještě na palubě.

„Co tady děláš? Myslel jsem, že už jsi opustila loď!" Zařval přes zvuk alarmu, který se rozléhal celou lodí.

„Joker je pořád na palubě, nehodlá opustit loď!" Křičela Liara rozrušeně. „Musíme ho dostat pryč!"

„Ten blbec bláznivej…" Zanadával Shepard. Co si sakra Joker myslel; že dokáže zachránit loď, která už je stejně vyřízená? Anebo se chtěl prostě zabít?

„Doufám, že se sem lodě Aliance dostanou včas!" Vyhrkla Liara, hrdlo sevřené narůstající panikou, jak se rozhlížela po chodbě zachvácené plameny.

„Budou muset." Řekl si Shepard pro sebe a podíval se na Liaru. „Pomoz ostatním dostat se k záchrannejm modulům, já se postarám o Jokera."

Liara na něj okamžik nevěřícně zírala, než vykřikla. „Ani náhodou! Nehodlám sedět někde v chládku, zatímco ty budeš riskovat vlastní život!"

„S každou vteřinou, co se tu hádáme, je větší možnost, že tu umřeme oba!" Odsekl Shepard. „Nenuť mě, abych ti to dal rozkazem!"

Liara svěsila hlavu a roztřeseným hlasem odvětila. „Nechci o tebe přijít, Eliasi."

Shepard ji krátce objal a řekl. „"Věř mi, Liaro; dostanu odsud sebe i Jokera." Liara jen beze slov přikývla. Dokázal si představit, jak těžké to pro ni muselo být, ale teď se musel postarat o to, aby se odsud co nejvíc lidí dostalo naživu. „Teď běž, rychle!" Liara se rozběhla k záchranným modulům; ještě jednou se ohlédla, aby se na něj podívala, než zmizela za rohem. Shepard se ještě jednou podíval na blikající konzoli; ještě pět modulů bylo na palubě. Rozhlédl se po pekle, které bývalo jídelnou a rozběhl se na velitelskou palubu. Musel najít tvrdohlavého pilota lodě a dostat ho z můstku dřív, než se Normandie stane jejich společným hrobem.

„Mayday! Mayday! Tady je SSV Normandie… byli jsme napadeni neznámym nepřítelem a utrpěli těžký škody… potřebujeme okamžitou pomoc a potřebovali jsme ji už před pěti minutama!"

Shepard se řítil plameny zachvácenou palubou lodě a neodvažoval se zastavit. Netušil, co přesně Joker myslel tím 'neznámým nepřítelem', rozhodně však z toho neměl dobrý pocit. Onen neznámý nepřítel dokázal nejmodernější loď flotily Aliance během několika málo minut proměnit v hořící vrak. Chvíli si myslel, že je Smrťáci našli, ale tuhle myšlenku zavrhl. Smrťáci byli uvězněni za hranicemi Galaxie a neměli jak se sem dostat. Možná šlo o nějakou novou mimozemskou rasu, která je považovala za hrozbu. Tím se však mohl Shepard zabývat, až se odsud dostane ven. Nyní běžel nahoru po schodech na velitelskou palubu a zastavil se před dveřmi, na kterých zářilo varování před dekompresí. Za dveřmi nebyla žádná atmosféra. Shepard si zapnul magnety na podrážkách a otevřel dveře.

„No tak, holka, vydrž. Vydrž, prosim tě!" Ozval se Jokerův vyděšený hlas. V ten samý okamžik se dveře otevřely a veškerý vzduch byl vycucnut přímo do kosmického prostoru. Shepardovi bylo jasné, že na velitelské palubě nějaké škody budou, na to, co viděl, však připraven nebyl.

Trup Normandie byl kryt několikacentimetrovým keramickým pancířem, který dokázal snést značné poškození. Neznámá loď nejenže jej svými zbraněmi dokázala prorazit, ale přitom horní palubu doslova otevřela jako konzervu. Strop velitelské paluby byl pryč a zbytky jeho konstrukce byly napůl roztaveny. Středová konzole byla rozdrcena a kolem se v nulové gravitaci vznášely trosky. Shepard se otřásl, když se o něj otřela mrtvola jednoho z poddůstojníků. Mladý muž měl horní polovinu těla posetou šrapnely a jeho obličej byl roztrhán k nepoznání. Shepard odvrátil zrak od oběti překvapivého útoku a pokračoval na můstek. Na palubě nefungovala gravitace, což jej ještě zpomalovalo. Když se konečně dostal na dohled můstku, oddechl si. Prostor můstku byl izolován kinetickou bariérou, která držela vzduch uvnitř. Joker seděl na svém obvyklém místě s nasazenou dýchací maskou a bojoval s ovládáním lodě. Ještě pořád se snažil Normandii dostat pryč.

Když Shepard konečně vstoupil na můstek, uviděl další oběť; Pressly seděl bezvládně v sedadle navigátora. Velitel se donutil nedívat se na mrtvého navigátora a poklepal pilota na rameno. „Jokere, musíme odsud vypadnout!"

Joker se na něj ani nepodíval a upřeně zíral na pohasínající přístroje. „Ne! Já Normandii neopustim, ještě furt ji můžu zachránit!"

Shepard nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho pud sebezáchovy na něj křičel, aby tu šíleného pilota nechal a sám zamířil do záchranného modulu. Nemohl ho ale tady nechat. „Normandie je v háji, Jokere! Chceš tu snad taky zařvat?" Vyštěkl podrážděně.

Joker sundal ruce z kniplu a rezignovaně svěsil hlavu. „Ne, nechci zhebnout, ale…" Najednou se zarazil a vytřeštil oči hrůzou. „Ach Bože, už zas jdou na nás!"

Shepard neztrácel ani minutu. Popadl Jokera za ruku a vytáhl ho ze sedačky. Málem přitom zapomněl na Jokeru nemoc, kterou mu připomněl pilotův křik „Jau, moje ruka! Bacha na ruku!" Oba muži klopýtali po chodbě směrem k poslednímu únikovému modulu, který na palubě zbyl. Najednou uviděli záblesk. Shepard se podíval na nový zdroj světla a spatřil jakýsi žlutý paprsek, který se zakusoval do konstrukce Normandie jen pár metrů od nich. Na pár vteřin byl uchvácen jakousi morbidní krásou smrtící zbraně, která řezala loď na kusy, než se vzpamatoval a odtáhl Jokera do záchranného modulu. Připoutal nemohoucího pilota do sedačky… a v ten okamžik se loď znovu otřásla. Přímo u nich vybuchlo několik panelů a exploze Sheparda vymrštila do prostoru.

„SHEPARDE!" Zařval Joker zoufale, neschopen svého velitele zachránit.

Shepard, otřesen a dezorientován, si vyměnil se zděšeným pilotem poslední pohled, než stiskl tlačítko na zdi a poslal záchranný modul do vakua. Jeho poslední možnost úniku byla pryč a on se jen díval, jak se loď kolem něj rozpadala za doprovodu kaskády explozí. Jedna obzvláště silná ho poslala do vesmíru.

Jak se Shepard vzdaloval od hořícího vraku Normandie, díval se na škody, které hrozivý nepřítel způsobil. Loď byla nyní zcela rozpůlena; zadní část na sobě nesla hluboké jizvy ze smrtícího paprsku a pravá vnější tryska byla úplně odtržena. Exploze zbytek lodě dále trhaly a prostor byl plný rozžhavených trosek. Přední část lodě směřovala k velké modrobílé planetě, která k sobě stahovala zbytky lodě, která pokořila Vládce. Shepard nemohl nic dělat, jen doufat, že záchrana přijde dřív, než v jeho obleku dojde kyslík.

Náhle mu do uší začal kvílet poplašný signál: jeho zbroj byla proražena a unikal z ní vzduch. Shepard cítil, jak se mu srdce sevřelo děsem. _Ne… ne takhle…_

Začal sebou zoufale škubat ve snaze najít porušené místo a zacpat jej, třeba i holýma rukama, jen aby si zachránil život. Ovšem s každou vteřinou bylo čím dál těžší se nadechnout. Elias si uvědomil, že je konec. To, co nedokázali Smrťáci, se nakonec podařilo nějakým neznámým mimozemšťanům. Elias se přestal hýbat a rezignovaně visel ve vakuu, zatímco mu ubíhaly poslední vteřiny jeho života.

_Mrzí mě to, lidi… Liaro, zlato… mil-_

Elias nedokázal dokončit myšlenku. Srdce se mu nadobro zastavilo.


	2. I) Mrtvý muž přichází

_Prezidium, Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina_

V obvykle rušném Prezidiu bylo dnes téměř hrobové ticho. Důstojník C-SECu Garrus Vakarian se opíral o zábradlí a rozhlížel se po areálu, který byl takřka liduprázdný. Jeho obvyklá uniforma byla pryč a místo ní dnes měl na sobě uhlově černý oblek. Garrus si povzdechl, přemítaje nad událostmi, které ho sem přivedly. Když mu exekutor Chellick oznámil, co se stalo, nedokázal tomu uvěřit. Přesvědčit ho dokázaly jen psí známky zabitých námořníků a zástupy truchlících pozůstalých.

SSV Normandie byla před dvěma týdny ve Vnějších systémech přepadena neznámým útočníkem a zničena. Jednadvacet členů posádky bylo ztraceno… včetně velitele Sheparda. Dosud se nepodařilo zjistit, kdo měl útok na svědomí.

Před pár hodinami se konal smuteční obřad za ty, kteří v troskách Normandie přišli o život. Nejhorší bylo, že se nepodařilo najít těla všech mrtvých. I Shepardova rakev byla prázdná. Lodě Aliance celou oblast incidentu převrátily vzhůru nohama, najít těla pohřešovaných se jim však nepodařilo. Oni nešťastníci nakonec byli prohlášeni za mrtvé; nebylo možné, aby se jim jakýmkoli způsobem podařilo přežít. I přesto to však pozůstalým dávalo jakousi falešnou naději, že jsou stále naživu. Garrus si sám musel připustit, jakkoli se mu to hnusilo, že Shepard již není mezi živými, i přesto si však během ceremonie připadal jako v nějakém zlém snu.

Nebyl to první pohřeb, kterého se zúčastnil, ještě nikdy však neviděl tolik smutku na jednom místě. Park poblíž Ambasád, kde obřad probíhal, byl zaplněn rodinami a přáteli zemřelých. Viděl tam i přeživší členy posádky Normandie, kteří přišli vzdát poctu svým mrtvým kamarádům; mezi nimi byli i doktorka Chakwasová a inženýr Adams. Dokonce i Jeff Moreau dorazil, i když Vakarian by ho málem nepoznal. Místo sebevědomého a cynického pilota, který neměl v celé lidské flotile konkurenci, seděl na kolečkovém křesle zdeptaný a rozklepaný mužíček, který měl pod očima hluboké kruhy z vyčerpání. Garrus věděl o tom, že ignoroval rozkaz k opuštění lodi ve falešné naději, že dokáže Normandii zachránit. Shepard se musel vracet na můstek hořící lodě, aby ho dostal do záchranného modulu. Právě tohle zdržení stálo velitele život, když ho série explozí uvnitř umírající fregaty vymrštily do vesmíru. Garrus byl vzteky bez sebe a s Jokerem od incidentu nepromluvil ani slovo; když ho ale viděl, jak sklesle seděl v kolečkovém křesle s hlavou kajícně svěšenou, nedokázal na něj být naštvaný, i když byl zodpovědný za Shepardovu smrt.

Joker a Garrus nebyli těmi jedinými, kteří se přišli s mrtvým velitelem rozloučit. Byli tu kapitán Anderson, který si pomalu zvykal na svou novou pozici lidského radního a i velvyslanec Udina se dostavil. Viděl zde i náčelnici Williamsovou, podporučíka Kimuru, se kterým spolupracovali při honu na tajnou organizaci Cerberus, a několik dalších, které ovšem nepoznával. Dokonce i Liara T'Soni se ukázala na obřadu, i když vypadala jako na pokraji zhroucení; s ostatními téměř vůbec nemluvila a museli neustále zadržovat slzy. Nebylo žádným tajemstvím, že Shepard a Liara spolu měli pletky, a Liara nesla Shepardovu smrt velice těžce. Garrus to chápal, i on sám se s tím jen těžko vyrovnával. Byl to právě Shepard, kdo ho naučil, že účel nesvětí prostředky. Před tím, než se náhodou potkali po incidentu na Edenu Primě, Garrus byl často ochoten překročit zákon, jen aby bylo spravedlnosti učiněno zadost. Teď… si už tak jistý nebyl. Během času stráveného na Normandii viděl až moc hrozných věcí, spáchaných těmi, kteří ve jménu vyššího dobra byli ochotní páchat zlo; uvědomoval si, že se klidně mohl stát jedním z nich. I když si ze začátku příliš nerozuměli, Garrus byl vděčný za lekci, kterou mu Shepard dal. Považoval ho za přítele… a ten byl nyní mrtev. Vakarian musel potlačit vlnu nevole, když mezi účastníky ceremonie spatřil i členy Rady s veškerou jejich pompou; po tom všem, co ti neschopní idioti způsobili, by je tady nejradši neviděl, ale nemohl proti tomu dělat nic, jen tiše jejich přítomnost strpět.

Urdnot Wrex a Tali'Zorah byli mezi těmi, kteří se navzdory očekávání na obřadu neobjevili. Tali byla zprávou o zničení Normandie a Shepardově smrti zdrcena, ale Kočovná flotila byla příliš daleko na to, aby si mohla dovolit ji opustit, byť jen na pár dní. Místo toho posílala kondolence všem pozůstalým a na dálku mluvila se všemi, kteří zesnulého velitele provázeli během tažení proti Sarenu Arteriovi. Wrex se odmítal pohřbu zúčastnit a tvrdošijně dementoval jakékoli zprávy o Shepardově smrti, řka, že "těmhle pitomejm báchorkám uvěří jedině, až uvidí Shepardovu mrtvolu na vlastní oči". Garrus se i přes svou zasmušilost uchechtl nad komplimentem skrytým ve hlášce kroganského vojevůdce. Wrex měl pro Sheparda hluboký respekt a lidský velitel si toho velice považoval; Krogani jen zřídkakdy respektovali příslušníky ras, které považovali za 'měkké', a to, že Krogan následoval slaboučkého Človíčka, bylo něco přinejmenším neobvyklého. Ale i on by po čase musel přijmout fakt, že Shepard je po smrti.

Shepardova smrt byla tragédií, nebylo to však tak zlé v porovnání s tím, co by v budoucnu mohlo nastat. Smrťáci se jednoho dne vrátí; možná za pár měsíců, možná za rok nebo za několik let, ale vrátí se… a nic jim nebude stát v cestě. Shepard nebyl tím jediným, kdo věděl, co jsou Smrťáci zač, ale věděl o nich zdaleka nejvíc. Bez něj měl Svět jen pramalou šanci na přežití vyvražďovací kampaně, která dřív či později měla přijít. Nemohli to však předem vzdát, nejen kvůli tomu, že možnost kapitulace proti takovému nepříteli nepřipadala v úvahu. Jedinou nadějí bylo držet je mimo Galaxii co možná nejdéle, a když to selže, tak bojovat do posledního dechu… Přesně tak, jak by to udělal Shepard.

Když ceremonie skončila, všichni se rozešli; nikdo nechtěl být poblíž něčeho, co jim připomínalo to, co během jediného dne ztratili. Garrus byl tím jediným, kdo na místě zůstal. Po pár hodinách rozjímání i on nakonec opustil alej, aby se znovu vrátil k normálnímu životu.

* * *

_Neidentifikovaná vesmírná stanice, systém neznámý, hvězdokupa neznámá_

_Otevřel oči. Jeho vidění bylo rozmazané a zaostřovalo se jen neochotně. Chtěl se rozhlédnout kolem sebe, ale nemohl se téměř vůbec hýbat. Zjistil, že leží na lůžku. Nepamatoval si vůbec nic; nevěděl ani své vlastní jméno, natož pak jak se dostal… bůhvíkam se to vlastně dostal._

„_Tady, na monitoru… něco je špatně."_

„_Podle těch údajů jeho mozek reaguje na vnější podněty, uvědomuje si svoje okolí." Rozhovor dvou neznámých lidí ho zmátl. Mluvili o něm?_

„_Ach můj Bože… myslim, že se probouzí." Zašeptal hluboký mužský hlas znepokojeně._

„_Krucinál, ještě není připraven!" Zaklel druhý hlas, tentokrát ženský. „Wilsone, dejte mu sedativa."_

„_Srdeční tep vzrůstá, mozková aktivita jde mimo škálu!" Wilson řekl nervózně. Konečně zahlédl tváře těch, kteří kolem něj bezradně běhali. Plešatý muž v podivné šedo-černo-žluté uniformě a černovlasá žena v přiléhavém bílém obleku. Víc rozeznat nedokázal, jeho zrak byl pořád rozostřen._

„_Ta sedativa, Wilsone!" Vyštěkla žena netrpělivě. „Nemůžeme si dovolit o něj přijít!"_

_Ve sterilně bílé místnosti se najednou rozkvílel poplašný signál, který byl tak hlasitý, že jej rozbolela hlava. Wilson a žena, jejíž jméno neznal, začali pracovat ještě rychleji. „Srdeční činnost v kritickým pásmu, nezabírá to!" Zakřičel Wilson, do hlasu se mu vkrádala panika._

„_Další dávku, hned!" Odvětila žena důrazně, oproti Wilsonovi podivně klidná. Ztuhl, když se do něj zabodla další jehla. Řev přístrojů ustal a oba dva… doktoři, nejspíš, se zklidnili._

„_Srdeční tep klesá, všechny údaje jsou opět v normálu…" Oddechl si Wilson. „Tohle bylo těsný, šéfko…" Znovu se mu rozostřil zrak a cítil, jak na něj náhle padá únava._

„_Říkala jsem vám, že vaše odhady byly chybné. Zkontrolujte ta čísla ještě jednou." Poručila Wilsonova nadřízená a sklonila se nad ním. Dokázal rozeznat pronikavě modré oči, rovný nos a plné rty, pro mnohé vzor atraktivní ženy… a potom znovu upadl do hlubokého spánku._

* * *

„Probuďte se, veliteli."

Žena se namáhala marně, neboť ho probudil až silný otřes, který jej málem shodil z lůžka. Otevřel oči a pokusil se pohnout, aby zjistil, kdo ho vyrušil ze spánku. Chtěl něco říct, ale vydal ze sebe pouze pár nesouvislých slabik; krk ho pálil, jako by mu v něm hořelo. Zvedl ruku a sáhl si na obličej. Zdánlivě jednoduchý pohyb byl z nějakého důvodu nesmírně bolestivý, navíc si na tváři nahmatal jizvy, které předtím neměl… počkat, měl vůbec někdy nějaké jizvy? A kdy vlastně bylo _předtím_?

„Okamžitě z té postele vylezte, tahle stanice je napadena!"

Měl neuvěřitelnou chuť tu ženskou poslat někam; proč ho lidi nemohli nechat spát? Její hlas mu připadal povědomý, i když si nemohl vzpomenout, odkud jej znal. Najednou vytřeštil oči, když konečně vstřebal její slova; stanice byla napadena! Rychle se na lůžku posadil a vzápětí pocítil téměř ochromující bolest a musel bojovat, aby neomdlel. Popadl se za břicho a zjistil, že na sobě nemá vůbec nic, jen jakýsi kus látky obtočený kolem pasu. _Paráda, stanice je napadena a já se ani nemám jak bránit_, pomyslel si naštvaně. Pořád si nemohl na nic vzpomenout. Pomalu se postavil a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Štěstí mu přálo, přímo naproti němu stála skříňka s bojovou zbrojí. Rozběhl se k ní; ušel krok dva a nohy se mu bez varování podlomily. Upadl na chladnou zem a strhl s sebou vozík s chirurgickými nástroji. Zasténal bolestí, neschopen se postavit.

„Sheparde, vypadněte odtamtud, potřebuju, abyste sebou hodil!"

Chtěl něco vulgárního zařvat v odpověď, místo toho však naprosto ztuhl, když mu série výjevů v bleskovém tempu proběhla před očima.

_Shepard, Elias, poručík Armády Aliance, N7, služební číslo 5923-AC-2826._

Shepard zatřásl hlavou a namáhavě se postavil. Možná teď věděl přibližně, kdo je zač, pořád však neměl tušení, proč se nacházel téměř nahý v podivné sterilně bíle místnosti na nějaké neznámé stanice ležící bůhvíkde ve vesmíru. A už vůbec nechápal, proč mu podivný symbol šestihranu na zdech místnosti připadal tak povědomý.

„Ve skříňce naproti vám najdete zbroj a pistoli. Vemte si, co potřebujete a rychle odtamtud zmizte!"

Shepard by se nejradši zeptal, kdo ta žena je a co se tu sakra děje, rozhodl se však prozatím spolupracovat. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že jeho tělo je křižované rudými jizvami; další věc, na kterou se bude muset vyptat. Jak na sebe pomalu navlékal šedou bojovou zbroj, paměť se mu postupně vracela; dětství na klidné kolonii daleko od země, nájezd pirátů a zničení domova, nástup do armády Aliance, vstup do N7, masakr na Akuze, věznice v pevnosti Armstrong, Eden Prima, jmenování na Přízraka, pronásledování Sarena Arteria, jeho tým, souboj s Vládcem… V jeho vzpomínkách však stále zely velké mezery. Pamatoval si, jak se probral na operačním stole a k smrti vyděsil plešatého Wilsona a jeho nadřízenou, která na něj skrz interkom hulákala, aby si pospíšil. Musel být těžce raněn, jestli ho museli udržovat v umělém spánku. Došlo k tomu v souboji se Smrťákem? Kdo vyhrál? A kde byli jeho druhové… kde byla-

Stanice se znovu otřásla. Shepard si dopnul zbývající zámky na své zbroji a popadl pistoli ležící ve skříňce. Naštěstí pro něj byla nabitá.

„Někdo se naboural do bezpečnostních systémů a pokouší se vás zabít. Pokusím se odblokovat dveře napravo od vás."

Shepard byl zaražen. Bylo mu jasné, že si během své kariéry Přízraka udělal nějaké nepřátele, ale kdo by zašel tak daleko, aby se ho pokusil zabít? Kromě Sarena, samozřejmě, ten ale byl mrtev, takže na tom nezáleželo.

„Otvírací mechanismus dveří přetížen… být vámi, tak se kryju, veliteli!"

Shepard ji poslechl; nebylo k ničemu hádat se s někým, kdo se mu snažil zachránit život. Skrčil se za jedním z operačních stolů a sledoval, jak dveře naproti němu vybuchly ve spršce jisker a s tupým bouchnutím se odsunuly do strany. Ničím nezdržován vyběhl z operačního sálu. Proběhl dalšími dveřmi, které ho bez protestů pustily dál, a ocitl se ve velké hale s výhledem na okolní vesmír. Byl zde velký nepořádek; leželo zde několik mrtvých těl a kolem dveří a na schodišti vpravo byly navršeny sedačky a bedny. Vypadalo to, že se ti nebožáci snažili postavit barikády, aby zbrzdili útočníky. Shepard barikády přelezl a pokračoval dál.

„Tady jsou všichni mrtví, Sheparde. Musíte jít dál; běžte po schodišti, to vás… Bacha!"

Shepard okamžitě namířil svou pistoli směrem, ze kterého se ozval mechanický zvuk. Malá bedna na schodech se s bzučením elektromotorů rozložila na humanoidního robota. Mechanoid vytasil zbraň a rozhlížel se kolem haly. Když spatřil Sheparda, okamžitě na něj zamířil.

„Zpozorován narušitel… Eliminuji."

Shepard skočil do krytu za poházenými bednami, když na něj mechanoid začal střílet. Ten plechový zmetek byl vybaven samopalem, což celou situaci ztěžovalo. Shepard se znovu postavil, aby se nepříjemného protivníka zbavil… a v ten moment se čas téměř zastavil. Kolem něj se objevila modrá záře a on doslova vystřelil přímo k nepříteli. Mechanoid měl sotva čas zareagovat, když do něj modře zářící projektil vrazil a rozdrtil jej na kusy. Shepard pocítil závrať, daleko více ho však zmátl kousek, který právě předvedl. Když naposledy provedl biotický výpad, tak při tom omdlel. Tentokrát se mu sice motala hlava, ale jinak byl zcela v pořádku. Vůbec nechápal, co to mělo znamenat, a doufal, že ta žena, která ho vedla napadenou stanicí, mu bude schopna vše vysvětlit.

„Pojďte veliteli, musíte se dostat k raketoplánům!"

Shepard neztrácel čas a řídil se instrukcemi, které mu žena dávala přes interkom. Několikrát mu cestu zablokovaly mechanoidy, ty však byly pomalé a ne zrovna inteligentní. Pistole a biotické schopnosti bohatě stačily k tomu, aby si Shepard proklestil cestu přes dotírající roboty. Pokud se někomu podařilo nabourat se do bezpečnostních mechanoidů a přeprogramovat je, tak musel být buď výjimečným hackerem, anebo musel mít několik kompliců. Běžel chodbami posetými mrtvými těly a zbytky robotů a rozstřílel všechno, co se ho pokoušelo zastavit. Lítá bitva uvnitř stanice musela probíhat velmi špatně; interiér byl poset děrami po kulkách a místy byly stěny doslova napůl roztaveny. Shepard se nezastavoval, aby si pořádně prohlédl škody. Zrovna běžel kolem jedné z menších laboratoří, když se hlas jeho spojenkyně vytratil. Shepard si pro sebe zanadával; někdo musel rušit spojení ve snaze jej zdržet. Bez rozmyslu vešel do laboratoře, doufaje, že tam najde něco, co by se mu mohlo hodit.

Když vešel dovnitř, vytřeštil oči překvapením. Nenašel přesně to, co hledal, ale to, co našel, mu pomohlo vzpomenout si, co se s ním vlastně stalo. U záznamů nebylo ani datum, ani kdo vlastně tuhle stanici provozoval; někdo se snažil zůstat v utajení, jakoby měl strach, že by to Shepard mohl náhodou objevit, což se ukázalo oprávněné. Shepard neměl čas si všechny dokumenty podrobně přečíst, všiml si však toho, že skoro všude se o něm zmiňovali jako o 'subjektu'. Vůbec nechápal, co to mělo znamenat, a audiozáznamy jakési Mirandy Lawsonové mu celou věc nijak neobjasnily.

oOo

„_Podařilo se získat náš subjekt, ale poškození bylo daleko horší, než jsme očekávali. Kromě popálenin a vnitřních zranění způsobených explozemi, subjekt utrpěl závažný buněčný kolaps způsobený dlouhodobým vystavením vakuu a teplotám pod bodem mrazu. Wilson mě však ujišťuje, že i přes rozsáhlá zranění se subjekt dá zachránit. Projekt Lazarus bude pokračovat podle plánu."_

oOo

„_Postup je sice pomalý, ale náš subjekt vykazuje známky zotavování. Většina orgánů je opět funkční a jsou zde známky rudimentární nervové aktivity. Abychom celý proces urychlili, přešli jsme od obyčejné organické rekonstrukce subjektu k bio-syntetické fúzi. Počáteční výsledky vypadají slibně."_

oOo

Shepard zakroutil hlavou; cítil se ještě víc zmaten než dřív. Poslední věc, na kterou si dokázal vzpomenout, byl hořící trup Normandie, roztržený záhadnou mimozemskou zbraní na dvě poloviny. Bylo mu jasné, že nemohl vyváznout bez zranění, ale nedokázal pochopit bláboly o vystavení vakuu a podobných nesmyslech. Zkusil ještě záznamy asistenta Wilsona, kterého si pamatoval, když se poprvé probral z bezvědomí.

oOo

„_Cena tohohle projektu je astronomická – zatím přes 4 biliony kreditů, ale nikomu tady zjevně nevadí, že sme překročili rozpočet. Nechápu, odkud šéf všechny ty prachy bere. Možná bude lepší to nevědět… ale stejně si přeju, aby taky vobčas poslal nějakou tu škváru i mě."_

oOo

„_Vůbec se v tý Mirandě nevyznám. Už jenom proto, že tomu všemu šéfuje, bych čekal, že bude z našeho pokroku bez sebe… ale furt se chová jako ledová královna. Možná má strach, že se Shepard stane šéfovym novym favoritem… anebo je to jen naprosto chladná mrcha."_

oOo

Shepard si povzdechl a opustil laboratoř; nic z toho, co se dozvěděl, mu neřeklo, co se stalo potom, co Normandie vybuchla… a jak se ocitl tady. Ta žena, kterou viděl, když se probral z bezvědomí, musela být Lawsonová; pamatoval si, jak ji Wilson oslovil šéfko. To bylo asi tak všechno, co mu záznamy řekly. Chvíli bloudil troskami posetými chodbami stanice, než najednou zaslechl střelbu. Okamžitě se pustil za zvuky přestřelky; někdo musel celý masakr přežít, a právě teď potřeboval pomoc. Zanedlouho se ocitl v několikapatrové hale; na můstku překlenujícím patro se za zábradlím kryl muž v černošedé uniformě a snažil se zlikvidovat skupinu droidů na protějším můstku, kteří ho zasypávali palbou. Shepard nepřemýšlel a zahájil na mechanické protivníky palbu. Jeden z mechanoidů se jakoby zmateně rozhlédl, když mu roj kulek amputoval obě ruce a potom ho další střela zasáhla do hlavy. Další stroj byl rozdrcen, když s ním vlna biotické energie praštila o nejbližší zeď. Černoch se otočil a vytřeštil oči, když si všiml Sheparda, jak se krčí za zábradlím jen pár metrů od něj.

„Sheparde?! Co tady děláte? Myslel jsem, že jste ještě na operačnim stole!" Zvolal muž překvapeně.

Shepard se podvědomě usmál; konečně někdo, kdo by mohl něco vědět. „Poslouchej, kámo. Sotva jsem se vzbudil, tam se mě někdo snaží zabít. Nevim ani, kde jsem, co se sakra stalo a navíc mám hlavu jak přezrálej meloun! Takže nějaký vysvětlení by fakt bodlo, děkuju pěkně."

Muž se uchechtl. „Bejt na vašem místě, Sheparde, tak z toho budu taky na palici, věřte mi." Potom zvážněl. „Zkusim to všechno nějak shrnout: vaše loď byla napadena a zničena. Vy a několik dalších jste během útoku zemřeli. Když vás sem přivezli, nejevil jste žádný známky života. Naši vědci vás dávali přes dva roky dohromady a po celou tu dobu jste byl v komatu, a hůř. Vítejte zpátky mezi živejma."

Shepard byl naprosto přimrazen, neschopen slov. Mrtev? Dva roky? Jak bylo možné, že byl naživu? Několik dalších zemřelo? Sevřelo se mu srdce při pomyšlení, že někdo z jeho přátel mohl být mezi nimi. Mohl jenom doufat, že se z Normandie dostali v pořádku; neunesl by, kdyby Liara nebo někdo jiný v tom zpropadeném pekle zahynul. Když byl konečně schopen promluvit, hlas se mu třásl. „Byl jsem dva roky mrtvej? Kdo všechno tam zemřel? A koho myslíte těma 'vašima vědcema'?"

Muž chtěl něco odpovědět, ale střelba ho utla dřív, než stačil cokoli říct. Ze dveří naproti nim vyrazila další skupinka mechanoidů, připravená oba muže roztrhat na kusy. „Víte co? Pomozte mi zbavit se těch plechovejch sráčů a já vám potom všechno řeknu. Platí?" Zařval muž přes štěkot samopalů.

„Platí!"

„Kryjte mě!" Zařval černoch. Postavil se a natáhl levou ruku zářící modrým světlem, zatímco Shepard střílel, aby odlákal pozornost strojů. Jeden z droidů se začal vznášet, obklopen polem biotické energie, a plul vzduchem přímo nad propast, která od sebe dělila oba dva můstky. Pole najednou povolilo a droid se zřítil dolů. Shepard téměř nevěnoval pozornost biotickému kousku jeho spojence a soustředil se na zbylé mechanoidy. Omezené stroje se pod náporem palby a biotických útoků brzy proměnily v kouřící hromady šrotu.

„Tak to by bylo." Zabručel muž spokojeně a strčil svou pistoli do pouzdra. „Fajn, řikal jsem, že vám řeknu, co budete chtít. Co byste chtěl vědět?" Zeptal se Sheparda.

„Tak v první řadě by bylo fajn vědět, s kým mluvím." Odvětil Shepard odměřeně.

Muž se krátce zasmál. „Jo, to by bylo fajn. Jmenuju se Jacob Taylor, dělal jsem tady jako člen ochranky… teda dokud nenastal ten průser s mechanoidama."

„Nevíte, kdo to má na svědomí?"

Taylor se zamračil. „To kdybych věděl. Šel jsem si zrovna dát šlofíka, když to všechno začlo. Všichni podělaní droidi se prostě votočili a začali po nás střílet. Musel to udělat někdo z našich; potřeboval byste nejvyšší oprávnění, abyste se moh nabourat do celý sítě."

„Zatimco jsem se tady motal okolo, tak jsem našel laboratoř plnou dat. Nic mi to nedalo, ale bylo tam něco o projektu Lazarus a nějaký Mirandě Lawsonový. Víte o tom něco?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„Projekt Lazarus měl za úkol vás oživit, a Miranda tomu všemu šéfovala." Vysvětloval Taylor. „Přes dva roky tvrdý práce, biliony kreditů utracenejch za nejlepší technologii, která byla k mání. Největší sranda byla, že nebyly žádný testovací subjekty. Měli jsme jeden jedinej pokus na to dostat vás do kupy. Jenom vás."

„Jakou technologii máte na mysli?" Zeptal se Shepard podezřívavě. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že by někdo utratil takovou sumu peněz na to, aby vzkřísil jednoho člověka. „Jsem snad klon nebo co?"

Taylor zavrtěl hlavou. „Jestli chcete vědět podrobnosti, budete se muset zeptat těch vědců, ale jsem si jistej, že klon nejste. Chtěli vás zpátky přesně takovýho, jakej jste byl… možná ale budete mít pár vylepšení."

Shepard se zamračil; těch 'pár vylepšení' nebylo zrovna ve shodě s posláním projektu Lazarus vrátit ho takového, jaký byl, než ho zabili před dvěma roky. I když jeho svaly byly pořád poněkud ztuhlé, což se po několika měsících na lůžku dalo čekat, necítil skoro žádnou únavu. Jako člen komanda snesl hodně, ovšem jeho výdrž nebyla nekonečná; i jeho biotické schopnosti byly daleko silnější, než si pamatoval. Když už přišla řeč na ty dva roky… „Řikal jste, že mě dávali dohromady přes dva roky. To jsem na tom fakt byl tak špatně?"

Taylor se uchechtl. „Byl jste klinicky mrtvej, Sheparde, to už něco znamená. Ale vážně, nemusim bejt doktor, abych věděl, že to bylo fakt špatný. Když jsem vás poprvně uviděl, měl jsem problémy rozeznat, jestli jste chlap nebo ženská."

Shepard se zasmál navzdory tomu, v jaké situaci se nacházel. Ovšem byla tu ještě jedna věc, kterou chtěl vědět. „Co posádka Normandie? Kolik jich přežilo?"

„Nepamatuju si přesný číslo, ale bylo to asi dvě desítky mrtvejch, včetně vás pochopitelně." Odpověděl Taylor. „Většina z nich zahynula, když je dekomprese vycucla do vesmíru nebo když lodní systémy začaly vybuchovat; to zabilo třeba navigátora Presslyho. Ti, co se dostali včas do záchrannejch modulů, se dostali ven bez zranění, včetně těch, který nebyli s Aliancí." Shepard si v duchu oddechl, Liara byla naživu. Pocit euforie však byl brzy spláchnut studenou sprchou; byl přece dva roky mrtev, nemohl počítat s tím, že by jej po takové době přivítala s otevřenou náručí. Žaludek se mu sevřel při pomyšlení, že by mohla být s někým jiným, co by ovšem čekal po tom všem, co se stalo?

„_Je někdo na týhle frekvenci? Je tam venku ještě někdo živej? Haló?"_ Známý hlas najednou zapraskal v Taylorově vysílačce.

„Wilsone? Tady je Jacob; jsem tu s velitelem Shepardem, zrovna jsme rozprášili mechanoidy v křídle D!" Odpověděl Taylor. Shepard si Wilsona pamatoval; probral se z bezvědomí zrovna když jej operovali… nebo si alespoň myslel, že ho operovali.

„_Shepard je naživu?! Jak to… to je fuk, musíš ho vodtamtud dostat! Vydejte se do servisních tunelů a běžte do síťovýho centra!"_

„Rozumím, Wilsone. Zůstaň na příjmu!"

„Jaká je nejrychlejší cesta k těm raketoplánům?" Otázal se Shepard.

„Záleží na tom, kde je nejvíc droidů. Pojďte za mnou!" Taylor vedl Sheparda do údržbových tunelů, Wilson je naváděl přes vysílačku. Bohužel pro ně, mechanoidi na ně čekali i v tunelech, téměř jakoby předem věděli, kudy půjdou. Pro dva lidské biotiky nebyli nijak velkým problémem, pořád je ale dokázali zpomalit. Pokud by se k raketoplánům nedostali včas, zůstali by tady uvězněni a odkázáni na pomoc zvenčí.

„Doprdele, je to tady samej posranej droid! Wilsone, najdi jinou cestu!" Zavrčel Taylor vztekle, když je přepadla další skupina robotů.

„_Celá tahle stanice je zamořená mechanoidama, Jacobe, dělám co můžu!"_ Zasyčel Wilson v odpověď. Shepard a Taylor se po krátké přestřelce zbavili mechanických pronásledovatelů a běželi dál. Věci však brzy nabraly nečekaný spád.

„_Ach Bože, našli mě! Pomoc!"_

Taylor si pro sebe zaklel a zařval do vysílačky. „Už jdeme, Wilsone! Kde seš?"

„_Serverovna B! Pospěšte si, jsou jak utržený z řetězu-"_ Spojení se přerušilo.

„Vim, kde to je!" Vykřikl Taylor. „Pojďte za mnou, Sheparde!" Shepard mlčky přikývl a zarazil do pistole nový tepelný článek. Oba muži se rozběhli rozstřílenými chodbami stanice a naštěstí je nikdo nezastavil. Shepard si všiml, že v rádiu neslyšel střelbu, když Wilsona našli mechanoidi, teď ale nebyl čas nad tím přemýšlet.

Netrvalo to dlouho, než Wilsona našli. Krčil se za nefunkční konzolí a držel se za zakrvácenou nohu. „Ty hajzlové mě trefili do nohy." Sténal bolestí, když mu Taylor kontroloval zranění. _Bez tebe bych na to nepřišel, Wilsone_, pomyslel si Shepard sarkasticky a rozhlédl se po serverovně. Nikde ani stopy po mechanoidech, kteří měli Wilsona pronásledovat. Možná se mu i s tím zraněním nějak povedlo je setřást, domníval se. Stopu krve ale také nikde neviděl-

Taylorův hlas ho vyrušil z přemýšlení. „Potřebujem medigel; bez něj ho na nohy nedostanem."

Shepard si všiml skříňky označené červeným křížem, visící na zdi napravo od něj. Otevřel ji a vytáhl tři balíčky medigelu a několik stimulantů. Medigel byl jedním z převratných vynálezů; člověk nemusel být doktorem, aby věděl, jak jej použít. Sehnul se nad ranou ve Wilsonově lýtku a vpravil do ní dávku medigelu. Všiml si, že rána byla na přední straně, poblíž holenní kosti, rána by byla vzadu na lýtku, kdyby utíkal před mechanoidy. Něco tady nesedělo…

Wilson zavrčel bolestí a namáhavě se postavil. Jedna dávka zázračné medicíny stačila. „Díky, Sheparde. Nenapadlo by mě, že zrovna vy mi zachráníte život. To znamená, že sme si kvit, ne?" Usmál se raněný muž na svého zachránce. „Myslel sem si, že bych možná dokázal ty mechanoidy vypnout. Ale ať už tuhle sviňárnu udělal kdokoli, povedlo se mu kompletně usmažit celej systém."

„Je mi fuk, cos tady dělal." Přerušil ho Jacob. „Proč vlastně máš oprávnění pro mechanoidy, jseš přece v bio křídle."

„Jseš snad hluchej?" Odsekl Wilson nevrle. „Snažil sem se s tim něco udělat! Beztak mě postřelili, jak chceš **tohle** vysvětlit?!"

Shepard obrátil oči v sloup. „Hele, hádat se můžem, až budem všichni v bezpečí."

„Počkejte, Sheparde. Miranda tadu furt někde je, nemůžem ji tady nechat!" Namítl Taylor.

„Zapomeň na Mirandu!" Wilson mávl rukou. „Byla v křídle D, když tohle všechno začlo, a tam těch mechanoidů bylo nejvíc. Tohle nemohla přežít." Shepard se ušklíbl; Wilson svou šéfovou opravdu moc neměl v oblibě.

„Banda robotů Mirandu nezabije; je naživu." Trval Jacob na svém.

„Tak kde sakra je?! Proč o sobě nedala vědět?" Vyštěkl Wilson podrážděně. „Mohly se stát jenom dvě věci; buď je mrtvá, anebo to byla vona, kdo hackoval ty zasraný droidy!"

„To sotva." Namítl Shepard. „Miranda mě vzbudila a varovala před tím útokem, když jsem ještě ležel na sále."

Wilson si otráveně povzdechl. „Tak fajn, možná v tom útoku prsty nemá. Ale stejně, my sme tady a ona ne. Musíme odsud vypadnout!" Taylor beze slova přikývl; bylo na něm vidět, že se mu rozhodnutí příčilo. „Vim, jak se vocaď dostat k raketoplánům. Mělo by to bejt jenom-" Wilson se otočil k východu ze serverovny, ale ztuhl, když jim cestu zablokovala skupina mechanoidů. „**Doprdele…**"

Droidi, shluknutí blízko sebe, zpozorovali trojici Lidí a zahájili palbu. Shepard reagoval podle instinktu; napřáhl ruku a poslal proti oponentům vlnu biotické energie. Místo toho, aby dotěrné stroje odhodila zpět, se však odrážela od země, jako když jeden hází žabky. Pokaždé, když se energie dotkla země, vyvolala menší explozi a pokračovala dál jako rozjetý vlak. Třetí taková exploze v řadě se objevila přímo uprostřed skupiny droidů a poslala kovový šrot na všechny strany. Cesta byla najednou volná. Shepard jen fascinovaně zíral; ještě nikdy neviděl nikoho použit biotiku takovýmhle způsobem, a už vůbec to sám nezkoušel. Z nějakého důvodu se mu to ale povedlo provést hned napoprvé, aniž by sám věděl, co vlastně dělá. Nad tím ale mohl přemýšlet, až se odsud všichni dostanou. Otočil se na své spojence, kteří na něj zírali s otevřenou pusou.

„Tak kudy k těm raketoplánům?" Zeptal se prostě.

Taylor se vzpamatoval jako první. „Počkejte, Sheparde! Začíná tady bejt moc horko. Jestli vám řeknu, pro koho děláme, budete nám důvěřovat?" Shepard zvedl obočí. Co mělo zas tohle znamenat?

Wilson zíral na Taylora jako na šíleného. „Na tohle teď není čas, Jacobe!"

„Jestli od nás bude Shepard čekat kudlu v zádech, tak se odsud nikdy nedostanem!" Odsekl Jacob.

Wilson založil ruce na hrudi a vypadal vrcholně nespokojeně. „Jestli chceš nasrat šéfa, je to tvůj problém, jasný?" Zahučel naštvaně.

Taylor ho ignoroval. „Tak fajn." Oslovil Sheparda. „Projekt Lazarus… je financován a řízen Cerberem."

Shepard naprosto ztuhl, když mu přímo před očima problesklo několik vzpomínek: Roztrhaní mariňáci na Edolu; základna na Binthu, plná testovacích subjektů a mrtvol těch, kteří věděli příliš mnoho; mrtvola admirála Kahokua v dalším zařízení na Nepheronu; smrtelně bledý desátník Toombs a jeho mučitel dr. Wayne… Když se konečně vrátil zpět do přítomnosti, byl rozzuřený… a mířil pistolí Taylorovi na hlavu.

Jacob zíral vytřeštěnýma očima na hlaveň pistole hrozící výstřelem. „Dobrá práce, idiote." Zamumlal Wilson a věnoval zkoprnělému kolegovi nasupený pohled.

„Co po mě kurva chcete?" Zavrčel Shepard. „Jde vám o odvetu za těch pár vašich základen, který jsem vyhodil do vzduchu? Anebo jsem další z těch vašich zasranejch experimentů?! Dejte mi dobrej důvod, abych vás na místě nevodprásk jako psy!" Ve své zuřivosti si neuvědomil, že řval. V minulosti už měl tu čest se s Cerberem setkat a viděl na vlastní oči, co tahle fanatická pro-lidská skupina dokáže; masakr na Akuze si stále moc dobře pamatoval. Cerberus se prohlašoval za ochránce lidstva a jeho pokroku, Shepard v něm viděl jen bandu teroristů, kteří se všemi prostředky snažili posadit Lidi na trůn Galaxie, včetně úkladných vražd, nelegálních experimentů, klientelismu a podobných špinavostí. Proč by se rozhodli vzkřísit jednoho z jejich nepřátel, mu připadalo nepochopitelné.

„Poslouchejte, na vašem místě bych taky měl podezření." Taylor se pokoušel zklidnit situaci. „Teď ale musíme spolupracovat. Myslel jsem, že chcete vědět, jak se věci maj. Jakmile se odsud dostanem, zařídím vám rozhovor se Záhadným. Je to náš šéf; všechno vám vysvětlí, za to vám ručím."

Shepard měl pořád nutkání stisknout spoušť a vystřelit Taylorovi mozek z hlavy. Ovšem na druhou stranu ten chlap neměl žádný důvod mu říkat pravdu. Mohl ho celou dobu prostě vést za nos a pravdu mu odhalit až když bylo příliš pozdě nějak vycouvat. Navíc by bylo fajn konečně vědět, o co tu běží, i když důvěřovat Cerberovi bylo stejné jako obchodovat s ďáblem. I když věděl, že dřív či později toho bude litovat, Shepard sklonil zbraň. „Tak to byste měl. Už je načase, aby mi někdo řek, o co tady kurva jde." Odtušil nevrle a otočil se k Jacobovi zády. „Normálně s teroristama nedělám, ale tentokrát asi budu muset udělat výjimku." Dodal pohrdavě.

Taylor si slyšitelně oddechl. „Tohle si můžete vyřídit s šéfem, ale nejdřív odsud musíme vypadnout. Hangár by neměl být daleko."

Trojice mužů se vydala na cestu. Shepard je nechal, aby běželi vepředu a vedli ho, částečně také proto, aby je mohl bez problémů vyřídit v případě, že by se ho pokusili zabít. Přestože souhlasil, že půjde s nimi, nevěřil jim; pochyboval, že by se Cerberus rozhodl zachránit mu život z pouhé dobroty srdce. Ne, za tím vším musel být nějaký motiv. Ovšem i Taylor a Wilson si na Sheparda museli dávat pozor. Byl nebezpečnější než dřív, a on sám si toho byl vědom. Dávalo mu to určitou jistotu, že Cerberovi agenti si to dvakrát rozmyslí, než udělají nějakou hloupost. I když u nich jeden nikdy nevěděl…

Shepard a jeho nevítaní spojenci se brzy ocitli v hangáru, který byl samozřejmě plný mechanoidů. Byli sice poměrně zranitelní, ale bylo jich zatraceně moc. I když přeživší Lidé bojovali, jak nejlépe uměli, mechanoidi je pomalu vytlačovali ven. Když už to vypadalo, že je kovoví nepřátelé roztrhají na kusy, Wilson našel granátomet u jednoho z mrtvých členů ochranky. Okamžitě spásnou zbraň obrátil proti mechanickým protivníkům, kteří se proti vysoce výbušným projektilům neměli jak bránit. Během několika vteřin se zástup droidů proměnil v kovošrot narůzno poházený po hangáru. Shepard se rozhlédl kolem; v prostoru pro lodě dřepěl jediný raketoplán. Rozhodně doufal, že bude funkční.

Wilson běžel napřed a vedl Sheparda a Taylora k raketoplánu. Když dorazili k jediným přístupovým dveřím, zjistili, že jsou zamčené. „Ukažte, tohle by neměl bejt problém." Řekl Wilson a začal manipulovat se zámky dveří. „Hlavně klid. Už sme skoro-"

Dveře se najednou samy od sebe otevřely a odhalily černovlasou ženu v černobílém přiléhavém obleku. Byla to ta samá žena, kterou viděl, když se probral na operačním stole, ta samá žena, která ho varovala před útokem na stanici a pomáhala mu dostat se do bezpečí, než někdo vyřadil interkom. Nebyl to nikdo jiný než Miranda Lawsonová, vedoucí projektu Lazarus. Lawsonová si změřila pohledem tři přeživší… a strašlivě se zamračila, když mezi nimi poznala Wilsona.

Wilson na ni šokovaně zíral. „Mirando?! Myslel sem, že seš-" To bylo všechno, co dokázal říct, než Miranda vytasila pistoli a střelila ho do hlavy. Wilson se zhroutil na zem, mrtev.

„Že jsem co, Wilsone? _Mrtvá_?" Prohlásila Lawsonová s ledovým klidem, jako by zabíjení lidí pro ni bylo denním chlebem. Shepard na ni instinktivně namířil pistoli.

Taylor okamžik šokovaně zíral na Wilsonovu mrtvolu, než se vzpamatoval a zařval na Mirandu. „Mirando, co to kurva děláš?!"

„Svoji práci." Odpověděla Lawsonová zcela nevzrušeně. „Wilson nás zradil."

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?" Dožadoval se Jacob odpovědi.

„Sabotoval bezpečnostní systémy, pozabíjel můj personál a vás by se také zbavil, kdyby k tomu dostal příležitost." Vysvětlovala Lawsonová.

„Vážně si myslíš, že by toho byl Wilson schopnej?" Zeptal se Taylor pochybovačně.

„No, teď už asi ne." Poznamenala Miranda s krutým úsměvem. „Ocenila bych, kdybyste tu věc dal pryč, Sheparde. Jsme tu všichni na stejné straně." Dodala, když si všimla, že Shepard jí mířil pistolí na hlavu.

„Já s Cerberem nemám nic společnýho." Oznámil Shepard chladně. Sklonil zbraň, ovšem odložit ji nehodlal.

Lawsonová se k jeho překvapení zasmála. „Samozřejmě, mohla jsem tušit, že u tebe nakonec zvítězí svědomí, Jacobe."

„Lhaním velitele na svoji stranu nezískáme." Odsekl Jacob. Shepard se chtěl ohradit proti myšlence, že by se k nim někdy v budoucnu měl přidat, rozhodl se však mlčet. Koneckonců by ho tady mohli nechat, kdyby se rozhodl dělat problémy.

„No, když myslíš." Zakroutila Lawsonová hlavou a otočila se na Sheparda. „Když už o všem mluvíme tak otevřeně, měl byste nějaké otázky, než vyrazíme, veliteli?"

„Myslim, že oba dva víme, pro koho pracujete." Začal Shepard. Miranda výsměšně předstírala překvapení, Shepard ji ale ignoroval. „Co po mě Cerberus chce?"

„Na to se budete muset zeptat Záhadného." Odvětila Lawsonová úsečně. „Do projektu Lazarus investoval neuvěřitelné množství prostředků. Zřejmě s vámi má jisté plány."

Shepard se zamračil. „Možná jste mi zachránili život, ale to neznamená, že vás nechám, abyste si mě omotali kolem prstu."

„Kdyby se Záhadný domníval, že vás nepotřebuje, tak by se s vámi vůbec nezaobíral a vy byste tady teď nestál, to mi věřte." Odpověděla Lawsonová. To, jak si dokázala udržet chladnou hlavu, Sheparda fascinovalo, ale zároveň poněkud znervózňovalo. „Přivedl vás zpátky k životu z nějakého dobrého důvodu. Předpokládala jsem, že vás to bude zajímat."

Shepard zaťal zuby. Lawsonová v tomhle měla pravdu, jakkoli se mu hnusilo si to přiznat. „Tak fajn. Poslechnu si, co mi ten váš Záhadný vlastně chce. Nemyslete si ale, že to z nás dělá kamarády." Řekl nakonec. „Beztak bych už k smrti rád odtud vypadnul."

„Být na vašem místě, tak vážím slova, Sheparde." Poznamenala Lawsonová s úsměvem.

Shepard se jejím vtipu nezasmál. Stále si připadal jako ve snu. Dva roky byl mrtev, dva roky života nenávratně ztraceny. Za tu dobu se mohlo stát cokoli; jeho přátelé ani nemuseli být naživu, Smrťáci mohli najít nový způsob, jak vtrhnout do Galaxie… Možná už byli tady.

Tohle všechno se mu honilo hlavou, když spolu s Taylorem a Lawsonovou nastoupili do raketoplánu a opustili stanici. Nemohl uvěřit, že dostal druhou šanci, a možná by si jí víc vážil, kdyby mu ji dal někdo jiný. Nyní musel obcovat s Cerberem, což pro něj bylo něco neuvěřitelného. Rozhodl se však s nimi prozatím spolupracovat. Jejich šéf do něj vrazil tolik peněz, protože od něj něco chtěl; možná by stálo za to zjistit, co má za lubem. Beztak by mohl kdykoli uniknout, pokud Cerberus udělá nějakou špinavost. Do té doby se ovšem musel smířit se společností chladnokrevné vědátorky a jejího osobního strážce.


	3. II) Otázky a odpovědi

_Projekt Lazarus utrpěl devastující ránu. Wilsonovi, jednomu z mých podřízených, se podařilo nabourat do bezpečnostních systémů projektové stanice a hackovat mechanoidy, kteří poté zlikvidovali téměř veškerý můj personál. Když jsem se o Wilsonových úmyslech dozvěděla, bylo bohužel již příliš pozdě. Ovšem pokud Vás to potěší, zrádce byl zlikvidován; osobně jsem se o to postarala. V tuto chvíli můžeme jen spekulovat, kdo by byl natolik odhodlán sabotovat naše úsilí, že by nasadil záškodníka přímo do našich řad._

_Nicméně i přes nešťastný vývoj událostí si dovoluji považovat projekt Lazarus za úspěšný; velitel Shepard je naživu a vše nasvědčuje tomu, že je ve vynikajícím fyzickém stavu. Co se jeho psychiky týče, jeví se sice v naprostém pořádku, to si však budu muset důkladněji ověřit._

_Nyní míříme na stanici Domobrana. Podaří-li se vám získat velitele na naši stranu, jsem si jista, že maximálním dílem přispěje k našim cílům._

_Agent Lawsonová_

* * *

Shepard seděl společně s Lawsonovou a jejím strážcem Taylorem ve stísněné kabině bachratého raketoplánu, který se rychle vzdaloval od stanice Lazarus. Velká ocelovo-titanová konstrukce se pomalu otáčela v prostoru a na několika místech hořela. Nedávno probuzený velitel nemohl tušit, jestli se odtamtud ještě někomu podařilo uniknout. Většina lidí, kteří na stanici pracovali, pravděpodobně zahynula během prvních pár minut poté, co Wilson, jak Miranda tvrdila, hackoval bezpečnostní mechanoidy, kteří pak začali nemilosrdně masakrovat všechny Cerberovy zaměstnance. Navíc ho zaráželo, že se Lawsonová nijak nepokusila najít někoho dalšího, kdo přežil; zajímalo ji jen její 'dílo'. Shepard mohl jen spekulovat o tom, jestli ho Cerberus považoval víc za Člověka nebo za věc.

Vesmír kolem malého plavidla najednou zmizel v záblesku světla. Shepard pocítil známou závrať; jakkoli neuvěřitelně to znělo, malý raketoplán právě přešel do nadsvětelné rychlosti. Cerberus musel disponovat značně rozvinutou technologií; co on věděl, tak se ještě nikomu nepovedlo nacpat pohon schopný nadsvětelné rychlosti do tak malého plavidla. Odkud vlastně tahle organizace získávala tolik peněz na veškeré své projekty? Aliance se od Cerbera distancovala v momentě, kdy se od ní odtrhl, a její zřejmá xenofobní povaha z něj dělala nepřítele Rady, srovnatelného s teroristickou organizací.

Vedoucí projektu Lazarus ovšem měla v plánu jiné věci než ho nechat přemýšlet. „Než si budete moci promluvit se Záhadným, budeme muset provést pár testů, abychom zhodnotili váš stav." Prohlásila Miranda a vzala do ruky malý datapad. _Ovšem, musí si ověřit, že její novej výtvor funguje tak, jak má,_ pomyslel si Shepard znechuceně.

„Ale no tak, Mirando, k čemu testy?" Odfrkl si Jacob. „Shepard všechny ty mechanoidy sundal bez zaváhání. Myslim si, že to jako test úplně stačí."

Miranda obrátila oči v sloup. „Nezapomeň, že velitel byl mrtev přes dva roky. Je možné, že trauma postihlo i jeho psychiku, včetně paměti. Právě k tomu účelu jsem mu chtěla položit pár otázek."

„Chovám se snad jako někdo, kdo neví, která bije?" Zahučel Shepard podrážděně. „Beztak vy a vaši poskoci jste se ve mě pitvali celý dva roky. Jestli jsem pro vás fakt tak důležitej, jak říkáte, pak o mě musíte vědět všechno; včetně toho, jak se mnou jednat, abyste upoutali moji pozornost, nebo kdybych dělal problémy, co byste proti mně použili, abyste mě donutili poslouchat!"

Miranda tázavě zvedla obočí. „Opravdu to myslíte vážně, veliteli?" Zeptala se s blahosklonným tónem v hlase, který Sheparda neuvěřitelně rozčiloval.

„Vážně, Cerberus není tak zlej, jak Aliance nebo Rada tvrdí." Vložil se do toho Jacob, vědom si houstnoucí atmosféry v kabině raketoplánu. „Velení Aliance vás prohlásilo za mrtvýho; oni to vzdali, zatímco Cerberus utratil majlant, aby vás znova oživil."

„Jasně, protože si Záhadný myslel, že to bude skvělá odměna za všechny moje zásluhy." Odsekl Shepard sarkasticky. „Tady jde jenom o kšeft; _quid pro quo_, nic víc. A co se mě týče, já si pamatuju všechno. Budu vám muset zpaměti a se všim všudy přeřikat celej svůj životopis, abych vás přesvědčil o svoji příčetnosti, slečno Lawsonová?" Dodal jízlivě.

„Myslím, že dalších testů nebude třeba. Velitel se zdá být zcela zdráv." Odpověděla Miranda s kyselým obličejem a hodila datapad na sedadlo vedle sebe. Jacob své rozezlené nadřízené nevěnoval pozornost a dál se díval na oslnivě modré světelné jazyky olizující stěny raketoplánu, běžný jev při cestování nadsvětelnou rychlostí.

Shepard musel potlačit samolibý úsměv při pohledu na zjevně nespokojenou Mirandu. Ta žena byla zcela evidentně zvyklá na to, že všechno šlo vždy po jejím. _Ať si zvyká_, řekl si pro sebe. To by dřív začalo v pekle mrznout, než by si on nechal rozkazovat od Cerberova agenta. Shepard se ušklíbl; i kdyby Miranda k Cerberovi nepatřila, pochyboval o tom, že by si ji kdy chtěl připustit k tělu. Možná se mohla chlubit křivkami, pro které by leckterá žena vraždila, nebo pronikavou inteligencí, které se podobně krásným ženám často nedostávalo, zároveň však byla téměř nelidsky chladná a zdálo se, že svým cílům byla ochotna podřídit úplně všechno, jak cílům Cerbera, tak i těm osobním, i když pro ní to bylo jedno a to samé. Shepard věděl, že se před ní bude muset mít na pozoru. Její společník Jacob se mu zdál víc důvěryhodný než jeho nadřízená, nejen kvůli tomu, že mu pomáhal dostat se ze stanice Lazarus, to ovšem ještě neznamenalo, že by kolem něj polevil v pozornosti. Upřímný nebo ne, pořád patřil k Cerberovi, a kdyby k tomu dostal rozkaz, neváhal by se velitele zbavit. Shepard věděl, že byl v těžké situaci; nebylo místa ani času, kdy by si mohl dovolit polevit v ostražitosti. Co bylo ještě horší, právě byl se svými společníky na cestě na další stanici Cerbera. Nechtěl nic jiného než si popovídat s tímhle Záhadným a potom rychle někam zmizet; v prostředí, kde Cerberovi agenti byli na každém rohu, by se mu sebemenší chyba mohla krutě vymstít. Bylo však předem jasné, že si ho tam nějakou tu chvíli nechají… a on nebude mít jinou možnost než to přetrpět.

* * *

_Stanice Domobrana, systém neznámý, hvězdokupa neznámá_

Zbytek letu probíhal relativně klidně; alespoň tedy pro Lawsonovou a Taylora, zatímco Shepard byl kolem dvou agentů Cerbera jako na jehlách. Pro nedávno vzkříšeného velitele bylo tedy úlevou, když po hodinách strávených v malém raketoplánu konečně stanul na palubě stanice. Domobrana, jak se podle Lawsonové toto Cerberovo zařízení jmenovalo, byla přibližně dvakrát tak velká jako stanice Lazarus, kde ho nejlepší vědci v Galaxii přes dva roky dávali dohromady. A stejně jako tam i zde byl interiér sterilně bílý a téměř všude byl vidět symbol Cerbera. _Tihle lidi na sebe musejí bejt hrozně hrdý_, pomyslel si Shepard ironicky. Za těch několik let své existence se tato tajná organizace ve jménu ochrany lidstva a jeho pokroku dopustila závažných, mnohdy naprosto otřesných zločinů, a tihle lidé se k Cerberovi i přesto otevřeně hlásili; rozhodně to o nich leccos vypovídalo. Vědci, vojáci, ochranka, technici, ti všichni se míhali kolem Sheparda, když jej Lawsonová a Taylor vedli útrobami stanice. Všiml si také několika mužů v draze vyhlížejících oblecích, jak konverzovali s vědci v dlouhých laboratorních pláštích; tihle lidé museli být Cerberovými nadšenými sponzory. Sheparda napadlo, jestli tihle miliardáři vůbec tušili, co vlastně organizace, kterou podporují, je zač. Ovšem, Záhadný jim nemusel říkat, co všechno Cerberovy aktivity zahrnují. Ostatně, co jeden neví, to ho nebolí…

Shepardovým úvahám byl najednou konec, když se ocitl ve velké místnosti přeplněné počítači, odkud byl výhled na nekonečnou vesmírnou prázdnotu obklopující stanici. Za oknem naproti výhledu na vesmír byla vidět laboratoř, v tuto chvíli prázdná. Miranda si sedla za jeden z počítačů a začala pracovat. „Záhadný na vás bude čekat v další místnosti. Čím dříve si s ním promluvíte, tím lépe." Promluvila chladně, aniž by se na Sheparda podívala, a ukázala na dveře naproti němu.

Shepard vešel do dveří; chodba za nimi jej vedla do nižšího patra. Byl rád, že byl konečně o samotě, byť jen na chvíli. Mirandino povýšenecké vystupování jej dohánělo k šílenství; kdyby věděl, že už ji v životě neuvidí, byl by asi tím nejšťastnějším Člověkem na světě. Jeho dobrá nálada téměř okamžitě opadla, když si vzpomněl na schůzku se šéfem Cerbera. Organizace, kterou ze srdce nenáviděl, mu ironicky zachránila život, a Záhadný bude žádat protislužbu. Problém byl v tom, že nevěděl, co po něm bude Záhadný chtít. Podezřívavá část jeho svědomí mu říkala, že to nebude nic, s čím by jeho morálka souhlasila. Silně pochyboval, že by ho Cerberus jednoduše nechal v klidu jít, pokud by odmítl. Zcela určitě by si chtěl svou _investici_ udržet za každou cenu.

S těmito úvahami Shepard vešel do neosvětlené místnosti, která byla úplně holá… kromě jakéhosi kruhového zařízení na podlaze uprostřed. V místnosti zároveň také nikdo nebyl. Shepard již sahal po pistoli, přesvědčen, že jej Lawsonová oklamala, když se její hlas ozval v interkomu. „Musíte si stoupnout doprostřed kruhu, veliteli."

Naprosto zmaten, Shepard si stoupl do kruhu na podlaze. V ten samý okamžik se kolem něj objevil jakýsi holografický válcový obrazec a po jeho těle začala tančit síť souřadnic. Uběhlo pár vteřin a před očima se mu objevil velký prosklený zatemněný sál, osvětlený jen září červeného veleobra za okny, na jehož povrchu zuřily bouře. Shepard až teď pochopil, že to podivné kruhové zařízení bylo vlastně dálkovým komunikátorem, ovšem daleko pokročilejším než to, co kdy viděl během služby v Alianci. Uprostřed sálu byla jen židle a na ní seděl postarší prošedivělý muž v drahém černém saku. V jedné ruce držel doutník a na opěradle po jeho levici dřepěla láhev whisky. Tohle musel být bezpochyby Záhadný, šéf Cerbera. Co na něm Sheparda zaujalo, nebo spíš téměř vyděsilo, byly jeho oči, jasně modré a zářící… vůbec nevypadaly lidsky. Co vlastně ten muž byl zač?

Záhadný si potáhl z doutníku a líně se podíval na velitele, když si konečně všiml jeho 'přítomnosti'. „Veliteli Sheparde." Řekl nakonec hladkým hlasem, navzdory kouření.

Shepard obrátil oči v sloup a založil ruce na hrudi. „Takže vy jste ten Záhadný, jo?" Odpovědí mu bylo jen neznatelně kývnutí. „Myslel jsem si, že se setkáme osobně." Řekl nuceně klidným hlasem.

„Pouze nutné bezpečnostní opatření." Odpověděl Záhadný klidně. „Nic neobvyklého pro ty, kteří vědí to, co my dva."

Shepard přimhouřil oči. „_Co_ my dva víme?"

„Že lidstvo stojí proti té největší hrozbě jejich krátké existenci."

„Smrťáci." Pronesl Shepard pomalu. Takže Cerberus o nich věděl; možná jsou na nějaké stopě.

Záhadný se lehounce usmál, spokojen, že upoutal velitelovu pozornost. „Rád vidím, že vaše paměť je v pořádku. Jak se cítíte?"

Shepard se naježil; za tou vší přátelskou fasádou se skrýval chladný a nevyzpytatelný intelekt. Velitel se nehodlal nechat tak snadno ošálit. „Nejdřív si vyjasněme pár věcí." Odvětil podrážděně. „Za prvý: možná že jsem díky vám zas naživu, to ale neznamená, že vám věřim. Z toho vyplývá za druhý: možná víte, kdo jsem zač, ale to z vás ještě nedělá mýho kamaráda, jasný? Jsem tu jenom kvůli tomu, že Cerberus nejspíš ví o Smrťácích něco, co já ne. Nic jinýho mě nezajímá."

„A možná že vy by jste teď měl své osobní pocity odložit stranou." Odvětil Záhadný a pomalu vstal ze židle. „Jsme ve válce. Lidstvo je napadeno, i když si to nikdo nechce přiznat. Zatímco vy jste… spal, celé kolonie najednou začaly mizet. _Lidské_ kolonie. Mám důvody domnívat se, že jde o práci Smrťáků, respektive jejich spojenců… asi tak, jako Gethové pomáhali Vládci."

„Byl jsem mrtvej celý dva roky. Chcete mi snad namluvit, že za celou tu dobu proti tomu nikdo nic neudělal?" Otázal se Shepard. Jestli Záhadný říkal pravdu, tak musely zmizet miliony kolonistů. Něco takového by okamžitě vyvolalo nějakou reakci; muselo se zahájit pátrání po zmizelých, vyšetřování incidentů, prostě cokoli k tomu, aby se dopátrali pravdy.

K jeho zklamání Záhadný zavrtěl hlavou. „Bohužel je to tak. Aliance i Rada byly po bitvě o Citadelu oslabeny a jsou příliš zaměstnány obnovováním ztrát, než aby se této hrozbě věnovaly. Navíc k útokům docházelo sporadicky a na odlehlých místech, což ještě víc přispělo k přehlížení této hrozby. Vinit z těchto útoků piráty a otrokáře je jednodušší… a pohodlné."

Shepard musel potlačit vlnu znechucení. Od Rady tak nějak čekal, že neudělají vůbec nic, ale Aliance? Sloužil v armádě Aliance dost dlouho na to, aby věděl, že není dokonalá, vůbec však od ní nečekal, že by jen tak opustila ty, jež se zavázala chránit. Možná to s jejich ztrátami bylo horší, než by sám čekal… anebo se Aliance natolik opojila mocí vyplývající z pozice Národa Rady, že začala zapomínat na vlastní lidi. Svět se za ty dva roku opravdu změnil: k horšímu. Pořád tu byla ještě jedna otázka, na kterou chtěl znát odpověď. „Vzhledem k Cerberově agendě bych i čekal, že se do toho všeho zapojíte. Ale za ty prachy, co šly do projektu Lazarus, byste moh mít celou armádu. Proč takový peníze utratit za mě?"

„To je velice dobrá otázka, veliteli." Řekl Záhadný a začal pomalu přecházet po sále. „Jedna věc je, že jste se Smrťáky bojoval a víte tedy, co jsou zač a čeho jsou schopni. Navíc jste jednoho z nich zabil; netuším, jestli Smrťáci cítí strach, ale po Vládcově smrti vás musí respektovat. Ale jde i o víc než jen vaše schopnosti a zkušenosti." Záhadný se zastavil a s úsměvem pokračoval. „V klíčovém momentě jste se postavil za lidstvo a dokázal jste něco, co naši předchůdci považovali za nemožné. Jste unikátní v tom, co představujete; jste víc než jen voják, jste symbolem. Je to jen pár z mnoha důvodů, proč jsme vás přivedli zpět."

Tentokrát to byl Shepard, kdo se usmál; on sám nebyl tím, kdo by nad jeho komplimenty plesal, ale Záhadný rozhodně uměl mluvit, to se mu muselo nechat. „Poslouchejte, tohle všechno je sice moc hezký, ale já od vás potřebuju důkaz, ne slova."

„Očekával jsem, že se nenecháte tak snadno přesvědčit." Poznamenal Záhadný s úsměvem a opět se posadil. „Až tady skončíme, raketoplán vás odveze na kolonii Freedom's Progress, která se nedávno stala obětí únosů. Miranda a Jacob půjdou s vámi."

„Taylor a Lawsonová?" Otázal se Shepard nevěřícně. „Čekáte snad ode mě, že _jim_ budu věřit?"

Záhadný se tvářil, jako by se jej Shepardova poznámka ani nedotkla. „Narážíte na incident s agentem Wilsonem? Jistě, byl to jeden z mých nejlepších zaměstnanců, ale zradil. Miranda udělala přesně to, co bych od ní čekal, a kromě toho vám hned v několika ohledech zachránila život. Jacob je voják, jeden z nejlepších; nikdy mi úplně nedůvěřoval, ale zároveň se tím netajil. Troufám si říct, že s nimi nebudete mít problémy."

Shepard si rezignovaně povzdechl. Když už se měl do něčeho pouštět, měl radši, když měl za sebou lidi, na které se mohl spolehnout. Mirandu a Jacoba vůbec neznal a nevěřil jim, už kvůli tomu, pro koho pracovali. Na druhou stranu však musel uznat, že v blízké budoucnosti nejspíš s nikým jiným pracovat nebude; navíc mu stačilo, aby jej poslouchali. „Tak tedy dobře. Prozkoumat kolonii a zjistit, kdo unesl tamější obyvatele. A to je všechno?" Zeptal se ještě naposledy.

Záhadný znovu potáhl z doutníku a odpověděl. „Pokud se vám nepodaří najít to, co hledáme, pak každý můžeme jít svou cestou. Ale nejdřív zaleťte na Freedom's Progress a najděte všechny možné stopy. Kdo unáší ty kolonie? Jak to dělají? Jsou napojeni na Smrťáky?" Vyvolal na své křesle holografický panel a ještě dodal. „Já jsem vás přivedl zpátky; zbytek je na vás."

* * *

„Na Záhadného jste udělal dojem, veliteli. Ráda bych viděla, jestli na této misi naplníte jeho očekávání."

Shepard obrátil oči v sloup nad Mirandinou poznámkou. Bývalá vedoucí projektu Lazarus a zcela zřejmě také Záhadného favoritka rozhodně nebyla člověkem, se kterým by se dalo bez problémů vycházet. Ovšem potom, co jí Shepard během cesty sem odmítl odpovědět na otázky v rámci jejího testu, se mu zdála ještě víc nesnesitelná. Když se k tomu přidá její naprostá oddanost Cerberovi a jeho ideálům… zkrátka by to byl zázrak, kdyby se během cesty na unesenou kolonii navzájem nezabili. „Nejsem tady kvůli tomu, abych na vašeho šéfa dělal dojem, Lawsonová." Odvětil chladně. „Chci jenom zjistit, co se stalo těm kolonistům, a od vás očekávám, že mi přitom nebudete dělat problémy."

„Dokud _vy_ neuděláte něco, co by poškodilo Cerberus, budu plnit vaše rozkazy." Odpověděla Miranda; s ledovým klidem a aniž by se na velitele podívala.

Shepard zaťal zuby vztekem; už teď měl mizernou náladu a tahle ženská mu hodně rychle brala poslední zásoby trpělivosti. „Na to, kolik času a prachů jste do mě vrazila, se chováte, jako bych vám za to vůbec nestál. Co máte za problém?" Snažil se znít klidně, ale svůj hněv úplně potlačit nedokázal.

Miranda konečně zvedla hlavu od počítače a podívala se na velitele. „Vaše schopnosti naprosto respektuji, veliteli. Jestli mě něco znepokojuje, tak je to vaše motivace." Odvětila bez emocí. „Věřím tomu, co Cerberus představuje; jen čas ukáže, jestli se vy pro naše cíle stanete přínosem nebo přítěží."

Shepard nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. Opravdu snad Miranda čekala, že se k Cerberovi přidá? „Překvapuje mě, že někdo tak inteligentní jako vy nechápe jednu zásadní věc; dělám _s_ Cerberem, ne _pro_ Cerberus." Zavrčel podrážděně. „Uděláte dobře, pokud si uvědomíte ten rozdíl. Je to dočasný spojenectví, nic víc."

„Budu si to pamatovat." Odpověděla Miranda úsečně. Jestli byla naštvaná, vůbec to nedávala najevo. Shepard dokázal pochopit, proč jí Wilson nazýval 'ledovou královnou'. „Chtěl byste se ještě na něco zeptat, než vyrazíme, veliteli?"

„Vlastně ano." Řekl Shepard. Byla tu ještě jedna věc, kterou chtěl vědět. „Vim, že projekt Lazarus mě měl vrátit zpět takovýho, jakej jsem byl před zničením Normandie. Během útoku na stanici jsem ale zjistil, že moje biotický schopnosti byly daleko silnější, než jsem si pamatoval. Co víc, byl jsem nejmíň přes rok na operačním stole, jestli jsem to dobře pochopil; po takový době bych neměl ani bejt schopnej vstát, natož pak bojovat." Odmlčel se a pokračoval. „Vy jste celej projekt vedla, takže to chci vědět od vás; _co přesně_ jste se mnou provedli?"

„Jestli chcete podat stížnost, tak na to už je poněkud pozdě." Opáčila Miranda s lehkým úsměvem… k Shepardově rozčilení. Když si všimla jeho zamračeného výrazu, okamžitě zvážněla. „Po psychické stránce jste to pořád vy, to je více než zřejmé. Ovšem z fyzického hlediska… vaše rekonstrukce vyžadovala poměrně rozsáhlé využití kybernetických technologií, které v konečném důsledku značně vylepšily vaše fyzické předpoklady, včetně očekávané délky života. Jste tedy silnější, rychlejší, vytrvalejší, odolnější a i vaše biotické schopnosti jsou posíleny." Shepardovi málem spadla čelist. Po tom, co mu Lawsonová řekla… si nebyl ani jist, kdo, nebo spíš _co_ je vlastně zač. Kyborg? Nebo dokonce _zombie_? Miranda ovšem ještě neskončila. „Mimochodem, nebyla jsem to já, ale Záhadný, kdo vedl projekt Lazarus. Právě on vás chtěl zpátky takového, jaký jste byl, bez ohledu na riziko, které v tom spočívalo. Já jen doufám, že se to vyplatí, protože…"

„To by stačilo." Utnul ji Shepard, když se konečně vzpamatoval ze svého šoku. „Máme práci." Miranda jen beze slova přikývla a oba dva se společně s Taylorem znovu vydali do hangárů.

Od okamžiku, co se po dvou letech 'spánku' konečně probral, neměl Shepard příležitost si řádně odpočinout. Ovšem jeho organizmus to snášel překvapivě dobře, což ho těšilo stejně tak jako ho to znepokojovalo. Pokud se Lawsonová nemýlila, o čemž pochyboval, mohl nyní v boji vydržet déle a měl k dispozici nové a kreativní způsoby, jak se zbavit svých protivníků. Zároveň ale měl pochybnosti o tom, jestli skutečně byl tou samou osobností, jakou byl před zkázou Normandie. Navíc měl pocit, že mu Miranda neřekla úplně všechno, a vlastně si ani nebyl jist, jestli to vůbec chtěl vědět. Zatímco společně s dvěma Cerberovými agenty procházel chodbami stanice, přemítal o jeho rozmluvě se Záhadným. Šéf Cerbera skutečně dostál svému jménu; nesešel se s ním osobně, na jeho otázky odpovídal jen poněkud vágně, a nyní po něm chtěl, aby se podíval na kolonii, jejíž obyvatelé údajně zmizeli. Jeho první instinkt byl tomu muži nevěřit. Ale jestli v těch útocích skutečně měli prsty Smrťáci… Tady šlo o _lidské_ kolonisty, což by Cerbera jakožto organizaci pro-lidských extrémistů zcela určitě zajímalo. Navíc Záhadný by určitě nežádal o pomoc někoho, kdo v minulosti zničil několik jeho základen, kdyby hrozba nebyla tak závažná.

Rada ani Aliance se o únosy kolonistů nijak nezajímaly, takže od nich Shepard podporu čekat nemohl. Až nyní si uvědomil, že kdyby se Aliance dozvěděla o jeho vztahu s Cerberem, byť jednostranným, mohl by od ní čekat leda tak obvinění z velezrady. Co by si o tom pomysleli jeho přátelé? Byl to jen další fakt, který ho nutil spolupracovat s Cerberem. Shepard si povzdechl; ani předtím neměl jednoduchý život, teď to však bylo čím dál horší.

„Jsem docela rád, že vás Záhadný přesvědčil se k nám přidat, veliteli." Prohodil Jacob, zatímco kráčeli k hangárům.

„K nikomu jsem se nepřidal, Taylore." Odsekl Shepard podrážděně. Už ho unavovalo, jak si všichni mysleli, že teď dělá pro Cerbera. „Chci jenom zjistit, co se stalo těm kolonistům. Nevěřim ani Záhadnýmu, ani nikomu z jeho lidí." Nemohl neslyšet, jak si Miranda pohrdavě odfrkla.

„Chápu." Odvětil Jacob, nijak zaražen velitelovou reakcí. „Mě věříte?" Zeptal se najednou.

Shepard na okamžik jen překvapeně zíral. Jak se za daných okolností na něco takového vůbec mohl Taylor ptát? „Není jednoduchý získat mojí důvěru, Jacobe, zvlášť když pracujete pro někoho, kdo akorát dělá zlo." Řekl nakonec. Aspoň podle toho, co řekl Záhadný, Jacob byl otevřený a nebyl svému šéfovi zdaleka tak oddán jako Miranda; to ale ještě neznamenalo, že byl důvěryhodný.

Jacob se uchechtl. „Zajímavý. Něco podobnýho jsem si myslel, když jsem byl u Aliance. Proto jsem teď tady."

„Vy jste byl v armádě Aliance?!" Zeptal se Shepard nevěřícně.

„Celkem pět let. Za tu dobu jsem viděl pořádnej kus galaxie. Dokonce jsem byl pár let Korzárem."

„Co je sakra Korzár?" Zeptal se Shepard zmateně, tohle pro něj byla novinka.

„Byl to nápad Aliance." Vysvětloval Jacob. „Velení najímalo kapitány nezávislejch lodí na mise, který spadaly mimo oficiální pravomoce Aliance. Technicky jsme s Aliancí neměli nic společnýho; kdyby nás někdo chytnul, tak by dělali, že nás neznaj."

„Ale proč jste se proboha přidal zrovna k Cerberovi?" Divil se Shepard.

Jacob si povzdechl. „Asi už mě nebavilo, že nedokážu nic změnit. Všechno, co jsem kdy v Alianci udělal, bylo k ničemu." Řekl poněkud zahořkle. „Myslel jsem si, že věci budou jinak po bitvě o Citadelu, když se lidstvo konečně mohlo přidat k Radě. Ale všechno zůstalo při starym. Politika, byrokracie, furt ten samej bordel, akorát s jinejma lidma. Cerberus je jinej. Když kolonie začnou mizet, nepověříme nějakej tým, aby napsal hlášení, abychom věděli, co s tim kurva máme dělat. Prostě jdeme a zjistíme to sami."

Shepard zůstal zticha a vstřebával vše, co mu Jacob řekl o svém vstupu do Cerbera. Jestli on a Taylor měli něco společného, bylo to zklamání z toho, jak se Aliance vypořádala s únosy kolonistů a vůbec se věnovala politikaření a podlézání Radě místo ochrany svých vlastních lidí. Sice mu neprovedli to, co Rada udělala v době, kdy pronásledoval Sarena, ale i tak se cítil zrazen. Nemohl pochopit, jak mohla Aliance, pro kterou sloužil přes deset let, jen tak koukat, jak lidské kolonie mizí, a nic neudělat. Nemohl uvěřit, jak moc se všechno po jeho smrti změnilo. Alespoň nyní věděl, že Taylor se nepřidal k Cerberovi z čistého xenofobismu a pocitu lidské nadřazenosti; chtěl prostě jen bojovat za dobrou věc. To bylo něco, co Shepard dokázal respektovat; byl si však jist, že kdyby Jacob věděl, v čem všem měl Cerberus prsty, tak by svůj názor změnil.

Po chvíli dorazili do hangárů a nasedli do jednoho z raketoplánů, které zde byly zaparkovány. Shepard věnoval svým společníkům jen málo pozornosti a místo toho se díval na hvězdy, zatímco se malé plavidlo vzdalovalo od stanice. Nyní je čekala opuštěná kolonie a záhada, která čekala na rozluštění.

* * *

_Freedom__'s__ Progress, systém neznámý, hvězdokupa neznámá_

Raketoplán se začal otřásat, když začal sestupovat do atmosféry Freedom's Progress, zatím poslední kolonie, jejíž obyvatelé za podivných okolností zmizeli. Shepard si během párhodinového letu stačil trochu zdřímnout, aniž by se musel bát nějakého podrazu ze strany svých společníků. Jacobovi mohl do určité míry důvěřovat; oba dva měli společnou minulost v Alianci a jejich uvažování se nijak zvlášť nelišilo. Mirandě by nevěřil, ovšem dostala přímé rozkazy od Záhadného, které z ní na této misi dělaly Shepardovu podřízenou. To znamenalo, že by se mu neměla plést do cesty… nebo v to alespoň doufal.

Shepard se podíval z okna malého plavidla. Pořád ještě byli ve velké výšce, ale už teď mohl rozeznat zář světel malého města na povrchu planety. Tam, kam měli namířeno, byla noc, což pro ně mohl znamenat problém; ten, kdo měl únosy kolonistů na svědomí, se klidně ještě mohl schovávat v temných koutech a nově příchozí přepadnout v momentě, kdy by to nejméně čekali. Proto byl vděčný, že na sobě měl plnohodnotnou zbroj; Taylor se svou vyztuženou uniformou a Lawsonová ve svém přiléhavém obleku (a ještě na podpatcích, což Shepard prostě nedokázal pochopit) nejspíš nečekali žádný boj. Velitel doufal, že pokud by se něco zkomplikovalo, že se ti dva dokážou o sebe postarat sami; nemohl být na dvou místech najednou, aby je zachraňoval.

„Za chvíli tam budeme." Prohlásila Miranda. „Měl byste ještě nějaké otázky, než přistaneme, veliteli?"

„Co jste našli na jinejch koloniích, který zmizely?"

„Vůbec nic." Jacob pokrčil rameny. „Žádný těla, ani známky útoku, dokonce ani stopy neobvyklýho genetickýho materiálu, nic, co by nám poskytlo nějaký vodítko. Prostě zmizej, a my ani nevíme, po čem jít."

„A proč si myslíte, že tentokrát něco najdem?" Zeptal se pochybovačně.

„Tentokrát máme velkou šanci, že se tam dolů dostanem první." Vysvětloval Jacob. „Předtim se na místo jako první dostali oficiální vyšetřovatelé. Někdy to byly záchranný týmy nebo plenitelé. Možná se nám povede něco najít, než to tam někdo jinej naruší."

„Beztak ať už tohle dělá kdokoli, dosud je nikdo neodhalil. Dá se předpokládat, že to posílí jejich sebevědomí… a sníží tedy jejich důslednost v zametání stop." Přidala se Miranda.

„Nejdřív ze všeho se musíme podívat, jestli to někdo přežil." Prohlásil velitel.

Miranda zavrtěla hlavou. „Nepravděpodobné. Na předchozích koloniích jsme žádné přeživší nenašli, byly naprosto opuštěné."

„Pokud by se dobře schovali, mohli by uniknout." Navrhoval Shepard.

„Bylo by fajn někoho najít." Řekl Jacob souhlasně. „Všechno je lepší než další město duchů."

Raketoplán zanedlouho přistál v jednom z několika městeček, které na povrchu planety byly vystavěny. Tahle konkrétní usedlost byla postavena mezi skalami kolem malého jezera. Malá loď našla prostor mezi obytnými buňkami, stavbami typickými pro lidské kolonie, a pomalu dosedla na zem. Hluk, který raketoplán vydával, by za normálních podmínek okamžitě upoutal pozornost místních osadníků. Nebylo možné, aby takový rachot někdo přeslechl, nikdo se však nepřišel podívat, co se děje; ani obvyklá ozbrojená eskadra se při přistání neznámé lodi neukázala. Jakékoli pochybnosti, které Shepard o celé věci měl, byly najednou pryč. Záhadný nelhal; kolonie skutečně mizely, včetně téhle.

Malý průzkumný tým pomalu vylezl z raketoplánu a rozhlédl se kolem. Bylo to přesně tak, jak Jacob říkal; nikde nic nebylo, žádné mrtvoly ani stopy po boji, nic takového. Celé místo vypadalo, jako by se tu vůbec nic nestalo… až na to, že po místních obyvatelích jako by se slehla zem.

„Krucinál, je to úplně stejný jako všude jinde." Zanadával si Jacob pro sebe. „Já jenom doufám, že tu nejsme pozdě." Miranda jen beze slova pozorovala celou scénu; tvářila se přitom, jako by se jí to vůbec nedotklo.

„Jestli tu máme něco najít, tak bysme sebou měli pohnout." Prohlásil Shepard a vykročil směrem k jednomu z domů, který byl odemčen. I když byl plně vyzbrojen a nemusel se tedy ničeho obávat, musel přiznat, že ho celá scéna znervózňovala. Pořád těkal očima od jednoho stínu k druhému, jakoby očekával, že na něj každou chvíli něco skočí. Hrobové ticho mu na klidu také zrovna nepřidávalo.

Dveře zaregistrovaly návštěvníka a rozjely se do stran. Shepard se svými společníky vešel do skromného příbytku, opuštěného stejně jako zbytek kolonie. Samozřejmě, nikde nebyly žádné známky toho, že se něco stalo, kromě zřejmé absence lidí. Jacob do velitele jemně šťouchl a ukázal na jídelní stůl, na kterém bylo nedojedené jídlo, nyní pokryté vrstvičkou prachu. „Vypadá to, jako by se všichni prostě zvedli a odešli uprostřed večeře." Poznamenal tiše.

„To by znamenalo, že k těm únosům nedocházelo úplně v tichosti." Uvažovala Miranda. „Ti lidé si patrně museli všimnout něčeho neobvyklého před tím, než celá kolonie zmizela. Kdyby se nám podařilo najít nějakého svědka…"

Shepard neřekl nic; jen mlčky vedl svůj tým ven z domu a na další prostranství, plné beden se zásobami a venkovními stoly s lavičkami. Ani tady však nebylo živé duše. Domy byly opuštěné, mnoho z nich s dveřmi dokořán otevřenými. Nebylo tu nic, co by naznačilo, kdo za únosem stál, natož jak by se mu to podařilo. Soudě, že tady nic nenajde, Shepard přešel ke vratům vybudovaným ve skalní stěně, které vedly dále do kolonie, a stiskl tlačítko na holografickém panelu. Vrata se s hučením poslušně otevřely a odhalily most přes jakousi strž. Na druhé straně byla řada ubytoven.

Shepard si již pomalu zvykl na mrtvé ticho okolo něj, náhlý mechanický zvuk ho tedy vylekal. Ceý tým vytasil zbraně a namířil na místo, odkud se zvuk ozval. Na plošině na druhé straně se objevil lehký mechanoid, další dva stáli na mostě přes kaňon. Shepard si dovolil sklonit pušku; kolonie si často nemohly dovolit vydržovat vlastní armádu a tak si pomáhaly využitím bezpečnostních droidů. Útočníci se patrně museli nabourat do bezpečnostní sítě a vyřadit programování mechanoidů. Unesení kolonistů potom byla snadná práce.

„Nepřítel detekován." Monotónní robotický hlas vytrhl velitele z přemýšlení. Trojice průzkumníků se vrhla do krytu za bednami poblíž v okamžiku, kdy trojice mechanoidů zahájila palbu.

„Co to kurva…!" Řval Jacob přes projektily, které mu hvízdaly nad hlavou. „Ti roboti nás měli rozeznat jako spojence!"

Shepard se na okamžik vyklonil zpoza krytu a bioticky mrštil s jedním z droidů o tvrdou skálu. Stroj jen stačil vykoktat jakési chybové hlášení, než přestal fungovat. Miranda využila krátkou pauzu ve střelbě a vyťukala několik příkazů na svém omni-nástroji. Droid stojící na druhé straně propasti vybuchl ve spršce jisker a skácel se k zemi. Najednou se ozval podivný zvuk… znějící téměř jako štěkání psa, avšak podivně mechanické. Mezitím se objevila další dvojice droidů.

„Doprdele," Zasténal Jacob otráveně. „To jsou ty zasraný psi."

„O čem to sakra mluvíte?" Zařval Shepard a vystřelil pár dávek na dotírající stroje.

„Mechanoid FENRIS," Vysvětlovala Miranda stručně, zatímco se krčila za bednami. „Vypadají jako psi, a podobně se i chovají. Využívají elektrické výboje, aby paralyzovali protivníka a vyřadili jeho štíty. Nenechte je dostat se moc blízko!"

Shepard přikývl na srozuměnou. Vyběhl z krytu a mrštil proti útočícím mechanickým psům biotickou tlakovou vlnu, která do nich vrazila jako rozjetý náklaďák a roztrhala je na kousky; Shepard měl ještě dost času, aby se skryl za zábradlím na kraji rokle. Miranda bioticky zvedla jeden ze zbývajících lehkých droidů a mrštila s ním o zem. Velitel byl jejím kouskem překvapen; inteligentní, technicky zdatná a ještě bioticky nadaná? Další důvod, proč by se před ní měl mít na pozoru.

Krátká přestřelka byla velmi brzy u konce, když Jacob přitáhl poslední stroj k sobě a zblízka jej rozstřelil ranou z brokovnice. Shepard letmým pohledem zkontroloval své kolegy, k jeho úlevě byli v pořádku. „Fajn. Jestli spolu někdy budem dělat i příště, oba si _povinně_ vezmete zbroj, jasný?" Prohlásil ostře, směřujíc svou poznámku především na Mirandu.

Miranda jen ukázala na malé zařízení na svém opasku, ve kterém Shepard rozpoznal miniaturní generátor štítu. „Rozhodně nejsme tak nepřipravení, jak si myslíte, veliteli." Prohlásila s letmým úsměvem, potom ale zvážněla. „Někdo ty mechanoidy naprogramoval, aby útočili na všechny v dosahu. Buď jsou únosci ještě tady, o čemž pochybuji, anebo tu nejsme první."

„O důvod víc bejt opatrnej. Pojďte za mnou." Rozkázal Shepard a vedl průzkumný tým přes most do ubytoven. Nemohl vědět, kdo přeprogramoval bezpečnostní droidy, kteří je před chvíli přepadli; možná to udělali únosci, aby zmařili pokusy o vyšetřování celého incidentu, možná šlo o gangy plenitelů, kteří se prostě o svou kořist nechtěli s nikým dělit. Ať už to udělal kdokoli, Shepard jim hodlal ukázat, zač je toho loket. Trio prošlo prázdnými ubytovnami a objevilo se na menším prostranství, které vedlo k dalšímu domku. Cestu jim ovšem blokovala dvojice mechanoidů; již známý robo-pes FENRIS a humanoidní stroj, označen jako typ LOKI.

Shepard se zlověstně usmál; potřeboval si procvičit své nově získané schopnosti a tyhle otravné stroje byly dokonalým cílem. V jediném jasně modrém záblesku se úžasnou rychlostí katapultoval vpřed a drtivou silou vrazil do psího mechanoida. Malý stroj se téměř okamžitě rozpadl na kousky. Typ LOKI se jakoby zmateně rozhlédl, jako by nechápal, co se stalo. Shepard jen tasil brokovnici a ustřelil mechanoidovi hlavu. Jeho nové schopnosti se mu velice líbily; mohl své nepřátele likvidovat efektivněji než kdykoli předtím, navíc ostatní, včetně jeho spolupracovníků z Cerbera, by se od něj z prostého pudu sebezáchovy drželi dál. Jeho přemýšlení byl ovšem konec, když ho Miranda a Jacob dohonili.

Shepard na ně krátce kývl a řekl. „Měli bychom sebou hodit. Jestli tady únosci ještě jsou, můžem je chytit dřív než nám-" Shepard nestihl dokončit větu, když se dveře před ním rozjely do stran. Na jeho obličej najednou mířilo několik pušek. „-pláchnou?"

Miranda a Jacob okamžitě namířili zbraně na novou hrozbu. Shepard, zaskočen ne zrovna přívětivým přivítáním, zaostřil oči, aby si své soky důkladně prohlédl… a téměř mu spadla čelist. Přímo před ním stála skupinka Kvariánů, všichni do jednoho po zuby ozbrojení. Rozhodně nevypadali rádi, že tady vidí Lidi. „Položte ty zbraně!" Rozkázal ten vepředu v olivově zeleném skafandru.

„Vy první." Zavrčel Shepard a zažehnul svou biotiku; dav kočovných mimozemšťanů couvl o krok zpět. Netušil, co tady dělají zrovna oni; věděl, že Kvariáni dělali, co mohou, aby svou Flotilu udrželi provozuschopnou, ale nikdy neslyšel, že by získávali potřebné materiály přiživováním se na cizím neštěstí. Tahle myšlenka jej rozčílila.

Kvariánský dav se najednou rozdělil a dopředu se protlačila žena ve fialovém skafandru. Shepard jí přes zabarvené hledí do obličeje neviděl, přesto mu připadala povědomá. „DOST! Prazzo, říkal jsi, že to necháš na mě!" Kvariánka si prohlédla lidské vetřelce a najednou ztuhla. „To… tohle není možné…" Vykoktala v šoku. Shepard jen stál jako přimrazený. Ten hlas znal až příliš dobře.

„Tali?"

Olivově zelený Kvarián, Prazza, najednou namířil zbraň na svou nadřízenou. „Jak to, že tě ten cerberáckej šmejd zná?!" Zařval rozčileně. Jacob a Miranda se na sebe zmateně podívali. Shepardovi to nyní bylo jasné. Kolik nepřátel si Cerberus vlastně už dokázal udělat?

Prazza už měl prst na spoušti, než ale mohl něco udělat, Shepard ho popadl za ruku a jedním rychlým pohybem mu ji zkroutil za záda. „Ještě jednou na ní namíříš a nechtěj ani vědět, co s tebou pak udělám." Zasyčel na něj, ignorujíc dav Kvariánů, který na něj zděšeně zíral. Odstrčil od sebe vzpurného Prazzu a pozorně si prohlédl svoji známou. „Takže velitelka, jo? Věděl jsem, že to někam dotáhneš." Řekl s lehkým úsměvem. „Byly vám ty data o Gethech k něčemu dobrý?"

Tali'Zorah byla po dobrou chvíli neschopna slov. „Sheparde… ale ty jsi mrtev…" Zašeptala nevěřícně.

„Hádám, že asi mám co vysvětlovat, že?" Uchechtl se Shepard, i když mu na téhle situaci nic vtipného nepřipadalo.

„Přesně tak." Zahučel Prazza na Tali. „Jakto že tvůj bejvalej velitel dělá pro Cerberus?" Zbytek Kvariánů měl na trojici Lidí stále namířené zbraně.

„Nedělám pro Cerberus, ale s Cerberem. V tom je rozdíl." Odsekl Shepard. „Beztak mi Cerberus zachránil život… z důvodů, který doteď pořádně nechápu. Utratili majlant, aby mě dali zpátky dohromady, a teď po mě chtěj, abych-"

„My tady nemusíme nic vysvětlovat." Skočila mu Miranda do řeči. „Chci vědět, co tady _vy_ děláte. Vy snad něco víte o těch únosech lidských kolonistů? Nebo v tom máte-"

„Lawsonová, sklapněte a nechte mluvit mě, jasný?!" Okřikl ji Shepard. Miranda se na něj ostře podívala, ale byla zticha. Velitel se opět otočil na Kvariány a pokračoval. „Snažíme se zjistit, kdo unáší lidský kolonisty a nějak to zastavit. To je všechno."

Tali ještě okamžik váhala, nakonec se ale obrátila ke svým druhům. „Skloňte ty zbraně. Tohle je velitel Shepard, jsem si naprosto jistá."

„Tohle je hovadina!" Protestoval Prazza. „Neříkej mi, že těm psům věříš!"

„Já věřím Shepardovi, ne Cerberovi!" Zasyčela na něj vztekle. „Teď nařiď svým mužům, ať ty zbraně dají pryč, nebo tě pošlu zpátky na loď!" Shepard se pobaveně usmál; ještě nikdy neviděl Tali naštvanou a rozhodně to stálo za to. Prazza na ni okamžik vzpurně zíral, nakonec se ale podvolil a dal svým mužům signál. Všechny zbraně najednou byly pryč; Jacob si slyšitelně oddechl.

„Už jsme vám řekli, proč tady jsme." Začal nuceně klidným hlasem. „Víte, co se tady vlastně stalo?"

„To sice ne, ale vím, kdo by to mohl vědět." Vysvětlovala Tali. „Hledáme tady mladého Kvariána, jmenuje se Veetor a je tady kvůli Pouti. Když jsme se dozvěděli o útoku, chtěli jsme zjistit, jestli je v pořádku."

„Co by Veetor dělal na lidský kolonii?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„No, Veetorovi se vždycky líbila myšlenka, že by pomáhal někde na odlehlé kolonii, a…" Tali se zastavila, jakoby hledala vhodné slovo. „... on se v davech jaksi… nikdy necítil dobře."

„Chce říct, že byl poněkud labilní." Doplnil Prazza. Bylo na něm vidět, že se mu příčí normálně mluvit s agenty Cerbera. „Když k tomu přidáte infekci z okolního vzduchu a poškozený filtry na CO2, tak bude nejspíš v deliriu."

„Když nás viděl přistávat, tak utekl do skladiště na druhé straně městečka." Pokračovala Tali. „Taky si myslíme, že to on přeprogramoval bezpečnostní droidy."

Shepard se zamyslel. „Takže Veetor je náš jedinej svědek. Jak se k němu dostanem?"

„Měla bych plán." Řekla Tali. „Vy byste šli do skladiště přes centrum. My bychom to vzali po okraji, odlákali bezpečnostní droidy a uvolnili vám cestu." Prazza zakroutil nespokojeně hlavou.

„Nevím jak vy, veliteli, ale já jim nevěřím." Prohlásila Miranda. „Co když se pokusí Veetora odvézt dříve, než budeme mít šanci jej vyslechnout?"

„Chtěla jsi říct _vyslýchat_, ne?" Rýpnul si Prazza. „Nějak nevěřim tomu, že půjde o přátelskej pokec, jak říkáš."

„Koukám, že Cerberus si umí dělat přátele." Prohlásil Shepard sarkasticky a podíval se na své druhy. „Do čeho jste se namočili?"

„Zabíjeli naše lidi, vnikli do naší Flotily, a pokoušeli se zničit jednu z našich lodí." Zavrčel Prazza.

„Nebylo v tom nic osobního." Pokrčila Miranda rameny. Shepard zaskřípal zuby vztekem; jak o tom všem mohla mluvit s takovým klidem?

Naštěstí pro něj Tali uklidnila rozčileného Prazzu dřív, než se něco mohlo stát. „To teď není důležité. Musíme Veetora najít co nejdřív." Prazza něco brblal, naštěstí pro všechny však poslechl.

„Jasně." Přikývl Shepard a vytasil pušku. „Čekáme jenom na vás."

Podivné uskupení Kvariánů a Lidí opustilo domek a krátce potom se rozdělilo. Tali zamířila se svým družstvem kolem okraje města, zůstala však s Shepardem v rádiovém spojení. Shepard vzal svůj tým do centra. Během cesty prošli pár pasážemi a sešrotovali pár droidů, kromě toho jim však nic nestálo v cestě. To však mělo brzy skončit; když se objevili na schodišti vedoucím dolů k malému náměstí, tak je zaskočily létající obranné sondy a zahnaly je do krytu. Shepard tyhle stroje dobře znal a věděl, jak jsou nebezpečné. V době, kdy sloužil na Normandii, tak s těmito sondami bojoval na jednom zařízení Aliance na Měsíci, kde se pokoušel zničit šílenou virtuální inteligenci... a málem tam přitom i se svým týmem zahynul. Obranné sondy byly rychlé a obratné, ovšem když si sedly, byly zranitelné. Krýt se před nimi nemělo smysl, takže Shepard jen uhýbal a snažil se je zničit, kdykoli se zastavily. Jacob a Miranda, kteří neměli žádnou zbroj, na tom byli ještě hůř. Trojice Lidí ale měla štěstí, že létajících strojů nebylo moc. Jednoho po druhém se jim nakonec podařilo nepříjemné protivníky zničit, i když to šlo velmi pomalu. Zbloudilá kulka škrábla Mirandu do ruky, zatímco Shepard měl ve zbroji zaseklé střepiny ze sondy, která explodovala příliš blízko něj. Nebylo to ale nic v porovnání s tím, co mělo přijít.

„Sheparde!" Křičela Tali rozrušeně do vysílačky. „Prazza a jeho družstvo se pustili napřed! Říkala jsem jim, aby počkali, ale neposlechli! Chtějí odvézt Veetora dřív, než se k němu dostanete!"

Shepard cítil, jak se mu ruce začaly chvět těžko ovládaným vztekem. _Co si ten pitomec sakra myslí, že dělá?!_ Měli šanci se konečně dopátrat, kdo je za únosy kolonií zodpovědný, a ten idiot Prazza jim to všechno hodlal překazit. „Já toho zmrda debilního zabiju!" Zařval vztekle do vysílačky, nijak se nestaraje zakrývat svůj hněv. „Tali, jestli můžeš, snaž se toho debila nějak zdržet!" Přerušil spojení, aniž by si počkal na její odpověď.

„Ještě furt je můžem dohnat!" Zvolal Jacob.

Shepard se rozběhl, jak nejrychleji dokázal; Miranda a Jacob naštěstí neměli problémy s ním držet krok. Měli zoufale málo času a nikdo z nich odtud nehodlal odejít s prázdnou. Když se konečně dostali dolů na náměstí, znovu na ně zaútočily bezpečnostní sondy. Shepard už nehodlal ztrácet čas krytím se před palbou; místo toho bioticky zvedl jednu z bomb s plynem, které ležely u jedné z budov, a mrštil ji na dotírající stroje. Jedna ze sond měla tu smůlu, že se letící bombě připletla přímo do cesty; bomba při zásahu explodovala a zničila cíl i stroj, který byl příliš blízko. Miranda a Jacob viděli jeho manévr a napodobili jej… perfektně. Během několika málo vteřin byla eskadra droidů na kusy; jen jediná sonda byla funkční a ta svou pozornost zaměřila na velitele. Shepard sprintoval od jednoho krytu do dalšího, zatímco mu projektily bubnovaly o štíty. Útočná sonda byla natolik zaměstnaná palbou na velitele, že si nijak nevšímala zbytku jeho týmu. Za svou chybu velmi brzy zaplatila, když jí Jacob a Miranda zblízka rozstříleli na kousky. Shepard beze slova kývl na své společníky a pokračoval dál; byl příjemně překvapen tím, jak si Miranda s Jacobem vedli v boji. Kdyby nebyli s Cerberem, možná by byl i rád, že je tady měl s sebou.

Z náměstí vedla jediná cesta přes mohutná vrata ve skalní stěně, ta však byla zamčena. Shepard již chtěl kontaktova Tali, aby je přes překážku nějak dostala. Jeho kvariánská kamarádka však byla rychlejší. „Sheparde, Veetor přeprogramoval těžkého mechanoida… ta věc trhá Prazzovo družstvo na kusy!"

„Vadilo by někomu, kdybych řekla, že jim to patří?" Prohlásila Miranda cynicky.

„ANO!" Křikli na ni Shepard a Jacob v ten samý okamžik. Nikdo neměl na její poznámky náladu.

Tali jejich rozhovor ignorovala. „Ať se tvůj tým kryje, já otevřu ta vrata. Dejte mi vědět, až budete připraveni!"

Shepard neztrácel čas a gesty rozkázal svým společníkům, aby se kryli. Byla pravda, že ho Prazza svým činem pěkně namíchnul, nehodlal však sedět a čekat, zatímco jej roboti i s celým jeho týmem zadupali do země. Miranda a Jacob se postavili po stranách vrat, Shepard se kryl za bednami naskládanými před nimi. „Jsme připravený, otevři ty dveře!" Křikl do vysílačky.

Vrata se s hlasitým skřípěním rozjely od sebe. Na malém plácku vyhrazeném pro skladování materiálu probíhala zuřivá bitva… jejíž výsledek ovšem byl naprosto jednostranný. Shepard tušil, že těžký mechanoid nebude znamenat nic dobrého, bylo to však horší, než čekal. Obrovská těžce pancéřovaná potvora, jen vzdáleně připomínající humanoida, se pustila do Kvariánů s takovou brutalitou, jakou by od stroje nikdo nečekal. Ozbrojen těžkým kulometem a raketometem, velký mechanoid své organické protivníky likvidoval, jako by nebyli víc než jen obtížný hmyz. Kvariáni se bránili, jak mohli, proti obrněnému stroji však neměli šanci. Shepard sebou trhl, když viděl, jak mechanoid zvedl sloupovitou nohu a rozšlápl raněnou Kvariánku, která měla tu smůlu, že mu ležela v cestě. Jiní byli zlikvidováni robotovým arzenálem. Prazza se pokoušel zorganizovat své rozprášené muže a přerostlého mechanoida vyřadit, brzy jej však skosila dávka z kulometu.

Shepard a jeho druhové vběhli do skladiště a skryli se za bednami; naštěstí pro ně si jich mechanoid nevšiml. „Ta věc má zesílenej pancíř." Všiml si Jacob. „Ubožáci neměli sebemenší šanci."

„YMIR je pěkně nepříjemný protivník." Konstatovala Miranda. „Jestli se ho máme zbavit, musíme to udělat rychle."

„Má ta věc aspoň nějaký slabiny?!" Řval Shepard přes štěkání kulometu.

„YMIR je vybaven silným pancířem i štíty, schopnými odrazit i těžké zbraně. Je ale poněkud nemotorný, což by nám pomohlo jej obklíčit a zneškodnit střelbou do slabě chráněné zadní části. Zároveň má téměř nechráněnou hlavu; jeden dobře mířený zásah by jej vyřadil… pokud by se vám předem podařilo dostat přes štíty." Vysvětlovala Miranda. Přeživší Kvariáni se mezitím zabarikádovali uvnitř malého skladu a mechanoid se pokoušel si k nim prostřelit cestu.

Shepard zariskoval a krátce vykoukl z krytu; mechanoid stál uprostřed prostranství a pálil do domu, kde se schovávali Kvariáni. Po jeho levici stál další domek; měl dva vchody a byl odemčený. Velitel začal dávat dohromady plán; pokud by se mu podařilo proklouznout do domu, mohl by YMIRa zničit zezadu, s trochou štěstí i z bezprostřední blízkosti. Musel by ovšem počkat, až byl velký stroj bez štítů, což by mohl být problém, vzhledem k tomu, že nikdo z nich neměl těžké zbraně. Ovšem lepší plán neměl. Shepard svém týmu rychle plán vysvětlil; Jacob s tím neměl problém, Miranda ovšem byla poněkud znepokojená. Měla pravdu, když řekla, že je to riskantní, nevypadalo to však, že by měli na vybranou.

Shepard okamžik počkal a dal signál. Vyběhl z krytu a zapadl do prázdného domu; Jacob a Miranda mezitím začali střílet po ohromném stroji ve snaze jej zaměstnat. To se jim podařilo dokonale; YMIR se pomalu otočil, když mu smršť projektilů začala ukusovat štíty, a začal střílet na dva Lidi, kteří jej napadli. Cerberovi agenti rychle měnili pozice a pálili na těžce obrněný stroj, přitom uhýbali hromobití kulek. Shepard zatím sledoval, jak YMIRovy štíty problikávaly pod náporem palby, a čekal. Stále však pevně držely. Začínal mít obavy, že to jeho druhové nakonec nezvládnou, najednou však štíty mechanoida zajiskřily a zmizely. Těžký mechanoid na okamžik ustal v palbě a dezorientovaně se rozhlédl. Na tenhle okamžik Shepard čekal. Vyběhl z úkrytu a rozzářil se biotickou energií; během zlomku vteřiny zmizel a znovu se objevil přímo za mechanoidem. Velký stroj se při nárazu zezadu zapotácel. Shepard rychle vyšplhal chvilkově ochromenému stroji na záda. Potom vytáhl brokovnici a namířil YMIRovi na hlavu. Vystřelil jednou, podruhé, potřetí… a přemožený stroj se předkem zhroutil na zem. Shepard si ulehčeně oddechl, neměl ale čas vychutnat si vítězství, když vzduch rozřízl poplašný signál.

Miranda vytřeštila oči hrůzou. „Vypadněte, veliteli! Ta věc má pojistku!" Křičela na velitele, který triumfálně stál na vyřazeném mechanoidovi. Shepard brzy pochopil, v jakém nebezpečí se nachází; seskočil z mrtvého stroje a utíkal pryč jak nejrychleji dokázal. Ohlušující exploze roztrhala mechanoid na kusy.

Shepard se zastavil a ztěžka oddychoval. Když se rozhlédl, spatřil Jacoba a Mirandu, jak se k němu přibližovali. Vypadali v pořádku. „Tohle bylo od vás velice zbrklé, Sheparde!" Reptala Miranda naštvaně. „Jedna chyba a mohlo být po vás! Uvědomujete si, jak-"

„Fungovalo to. To je snad hlavní, ne?" Zazubil se Shepard. Miranda jen mávla rukou a zabručela něco nesrozumitelného. Jacob se při pohledu na svou rozladěnou šéfovou rozhodl nic neříkat. Shepard vyšel po schodech a stanul před vstupem do skladiště. Rozhodně doufal, že tam uvnitř Veetor skutečně je, už měl pro dnešek dost všech nepříjemných překvapení. Dveře se bez odporu otevřely a vpustily trojici Lidí dovnitř.

Vnitřek skladiště byl osvětlen mdlým oranžovým světlem a byl zaplněn zásobami, materiálem, nářadím a dalším haraburdím. Sheparda ovšem zaujal malý pracovní stůl, nad nímž bylo na zdi uchyceno několik monitorů zobrazujících různé části městečka. Tohle muselo být místní kontrolní stanoviště, odkud byl přístup ke kamerovému systému. Za stolem seděl Kvarián, o jehož totožnosti nebylo pochyb. Veetor se třásl a brblal si pro sebe něco nesrozumitelného. Na jeho skafandru byly vidět stopy krve.

„Veetore?" Zvolal Shepard, aby na sebe vystresovaného Kvariána upozornil. Přitom udělal pár kroků vpřed. Veetor jej naprosto ignoroval, mumlaje něco o rojích, monstrech, úkrytu a dalších nesmyslech. „Hej, slyšíš mě?" Opět žádná odpověď.

„Úžasné." Poznamenala Miranda sarkasticky. „Náš jediný svědek je pološílený užvaněný idiot." Shepard ji ignoroval a poklepal Veetorovi rukou na rameno. Mladý Kvarián s panickým výkřikem vyskočil ze sedačky a začal couvat pryč, trochu se ale uklidnil, když ve vetřelcích poznal Lidi.

„Vy jste… Lidi." Promluvil Veetor roztřeseně. „Co tady děláte? Jakto, že vás ty zrůdy nenašly?"

„Jaké zrůdy?" Zeptala se Miranda rezervovaně.

„Ta… monstra, roje… všechny odnesli." Zajíkal se Kvarián.

„Poslouchej, kámo. Přišli jsme sem před chvilkou a potřebujem vědět všechno, co víš. Co se s těma lidma stalo?" Řekl Shepard trpělivě. Veetor byl vystrašený a vypadal, jako by se měl každou chvíli sesypat, musel s jím jednat opatrně.

„Nebyli jste tady, neviděli jste… ale já viděl všechno." Veetor se znovu obrátil k obrazovkám a začal něco dělat na počítači. Obraz na monitorech na okamžik zmrzl a pak začal přehrávat záznam.

Shepard naprosto ztuhl, nic ho nepřipravilo na to, co viděl na záznamu z kamer. Ulice městečka byly posety těly lidí; jestli mrtvými nebo jen v bezvědomí, nedokázal říct. Mezi těly chodila jakási podivná stvoření, vypadala vzdáleně humanoidně, ale nápadně se podobala broukům, včetně jakoby chitinových plátů pokrývajících jejich těla. Víc nebylo možné rozeznat, protože obraz byl poněkud nezřetelný. Záhadní insektoidi nakládali Lidi do jakýchsi tobolkovitých zařízení a odnášeli je neznámo kam. Celou dobu kolem nich létalo něco, co vypadalo jako přerostlí chrousti. Veetor zadal pár dalších příkazů a obraz se přiblížil. Insektoidní bytost byla teď vidět docela zřetelně; protáhlá hlava, čtyři žluté oči, řada zakrnělých končetin vyrůstajících z trupu; celá věc vypadala bizarně, jako nějaké monstrum z béčkového hororu.

Miranda najednou zalapala po dechu. „Můj Bože… tohle musí být Sběrači."

„Co jsou zač tihle 'Sběrači'?" Zeptal se Shepard podezřívavě. Znepokojovalo ho, že Cerberus věděl o těhle zrůdách. Co když mu něco tajili?

„Tenhle mimozemský druh žije někde v oblasti přístupné vysílačem Omega 4. Jsou tak vzácně k vidění, že mnoho lidí ani nevěří, že existují." Vysvětlovala Miranda a ohromeně si bizarní tvory prohlížela. „Většinou jednají skrz prostředníky, jako třeba otrokáři a žoldáci. Jestli mají něco společného se Smrťáky, mohlo by to vysvětlit ty únosy."

„Roje slídičů. Nikdo se neschová. Slídiči vás najdou. Zmrazí vás. A zrůdy vás potom odnesou." Koktal Veetor poděšeně.

„Jak se vám povedlo přežít?" Zeptal se Jacob.

„Roje mě nenašly. Zrůdy nevěděly, že jsem tady." Odpověděl Veetor slabým hlasem.

Jacob zavrtěl hlavou. „Sběrači jsou všecko, jenom ne lajdáci. Třeba ten jeho skafandr ho zamaskoval před jejich senzory."

„Anebo mají technologii speciálně zaměřenou na hledání Lidí." Uvažovala Miranda nahlas. „Sběrači mají nesmírně pokročilou technologii, nemyslím si, že by jejich vybavení mohlo jen tak selhat."

Shepard ukázal na záznam, kde se hemžily stovky létajících insektoidů. „Ty malý potvory, co tam lítaj, budou asi slídiči, že jo?"

Veetor horlivě přikývl. „Jsou to malé stroje. Vypadají jako hmyz. Nikdo se neschová, vždy vás najdou. Pak vás štípnou. Zmrazí vás."

„Možná nějaké miniaturní sondy." Řekla Miranda přemýšlivě. „Najdou oběti a pak je znehybní stázovým polem nebo neurotoxinem."

„Co se stalo pak?" Otázal se Shepard.

„Zrůdy naložily Lidi na loď a odletěly." Veetor se znovu začal třást. „Ale oni se pro mě vrátí! Nikdo neunikne!"

Jacob jen zatřásl hlavou. „Víc už z něj asi nedostanem, veliteli."

„Měl bys pro nás ještě něco, Veetore?" Zeptal se Shepard. Doufal, že mladý Kvarián měl po ruce nějaká data, cokoli, co by se jim mohlo hodit.

„Studoval jsem je." Odpověděl Veetor a spustil svůj omni-nástroj. „Zrůdy, slídiče, nahrál jsem je na omni-nástroj. Mnoho údajů, elektromagnetické, temná energie…"

„Musíme ta data dostat k Záhadnému, pomohou nám zjistit, co mají Sběrači za lubem." Prohlásila Miranda a popadla Veetora za ruku. Mladý Kvarián už byl tak dost vyděšen a teď začal panikařit. „Pomozte mi s tím Kvariánem a kontaktujte raketoplán, ať nás vyzvednou-"

Dveře od skladiště se najednou otevřely a dovnitř vešla Tali. Měla pistoli v ruce a vypadala naštvaně. „To má být vtip?!" Zaječela na Mirandu. „Veetor je raněn; potřebuje léčbu, ne výslech!" Miranda Veetora pustila a ten se od ní odtáhl.

„Neublížíme mu, jenom chceme zjistit, jestli neví ještě něco." Uklidňoval ji Jacob. Shepard zakroutil hlavou; když by Cerberus něco chtěl, neváhal by si to vzít silou. To bylo něco, co Jacob nemohl tušit.

„Vaši lidé nás už jednou zradili. Když vám ho tady necháme, nikdy se nedozvíme, co potřebujeme." Namítala Miranda.

„Prazza byl idiot a on i jeho muži za to zaplatili." Odsekla Tali. „Klidně si vemte Veetorova data, ale nechte mě, ať se o něj postarám!"

Miranda ovšem nehodlala ustoupit. Dřív, než se pustila do dalšího argumentování, Shepard ji zarazil. „Veetor už toho má za sebou dost, nemusíme ho ještě víc děsit nějakým výslechem. Tali nám může dát jeho data a Veetora vzít zpátky na Flotilu."

Miranda na velitele pár vteřin zírala, neschopna uvěřit vlastním uším. Vypadala, jako by jeho rozhodnutí chtěla jakkoli zpochybnit, nakonec si jen poraženecky povzdechla. „Rozumím, veliteli." Řekla chladně, nenamáhaje se zakrýt svou nespokojenost. Jacob naproti tomu vypadal, že ho to téměř ani nezajímá.

„Díky, Sheparde. Je fajn, že pořád všemu velíš ty." Odpověděla Tali spokojeně.

„Lawsonová, zavolejte raketoplán. Tady už jsme skončili, potřebujeme vyzvednout." Nařídil Shepard Mirandě. Potom jemně chytil Tali za paži a odtáhl ji od svých cerberských spolupracovníků. „Poslouchej, Tali. Nemusíme se tady rozejít. Můžes se přidat ke mně, jako za starejch časů." Řekl zaskočené Kvariánce. „Jestli tihle Sběrači dělají pro Smrťáky, budeme potřebovat každýho, kdo nám může pomoct… a já chci vedle sebe někoho, komu můžu věřit."

Tali těkala očima mezi ním a Cerberovými agenty. Shepard poznal, že byla nervózní; kdo by také nebyl, když někdo, koho považoval za mrtvého, se po letech znovu objevil. „Poslouchej, já…" Když Tali konečně promluvila, měla potíže říct souvislou větu. „Dva roky jsem byla přesvědčená, že… že nejsi. A teď se tady najednou objevíš…po boku našich nepřátel." Na okamžik se odmlčela a pak pokračovala. „Věřím ti, Sheparde, ale nevěřím Cerberovi… ani nemůžu, po tom všem, co udělali. Beztak bych s tebou nemohla odejít, ani kdybych chtěla. Flotila mě potřebuje; mám svoji vlastní misi a ta je příliš důležitá na to, abych odešla. Možná až bude po všem, a já budu ještě naživu… potom uvidíme."

„Neboj se, nechci tě odsud tahat proti tvý vůli." Odpověděl Shepard žertem. Nemohl popřít, že byl zklamaný; byl teď sám mezi Cerberovými zaměstnanci. Alespoň mu Tali stále důvěřovala, i přes jeho nové známosti.

„Hodně štěstí, Sheparde. Jestli se dozvím něco užitečného, dám ti vědět." Řekla nakonec na rozloučenou a odvedla Veetora ze skladiště.

Raketoplán krátce nato přistál před skladištěm mezi troskami zničeného YMIRa a odvezl tým lidských průzkumníků z opuštěné kolonie. Papírově byla mise úspěšná. Shepard ale věděl, že tímhle jeho spolupráce s Cerberem ani zdaleka nekončí. Smrťáci něco chystali, a jakkoli se mu to nelíbilo, Shepard musel přiznat, že Záhadný je tím jediným, kdo mu může v pátrání pomoct.

* * *

_Poznámka autora: Opět jsem si dovolil trochu si pohrát s překladem. Domobrana, stanice kde si náš velitel pokecal se Záhadným (orig. _The Illusive Man_, ale to určitě víte všichni), se v angličtině jmenuje _Minuteman station_; byl to nejlepší překlad, se kterým jsem dokázal přijít tak, abych zachoval přibližný význam __původního výrazu. No a český překlad-nepřeklad Kolektoři (pro mě osobně to slovo spíš připomína nějaký KONEKTOR, zní to šíleně) jsem nahradil slovem Sběrači; je to přímý překlad _The Collectors_ a navíc to mnohem lépe vystihuje to, co antagonisté z ME2 provádějí._

_Jinak jako obvykle, doufám, že se vám zatím můj výtvor líbí, a uvítám jakékoli připomínky, kritiku, návrhy, atd._


	4. III) Zpět v akci

_Stanice Domobrana, systém neznámý, hvězdokupa neznámá_

V temném sálu, který osvětlovala jen záře umírající hvězdy, si Záhadný procházel data, která skrolovala po holografické projekci před jeho očima. Všechno, co průzkumný tým našel na kolonii Freedom's Progress, jejíž obyvatelé byli nedávno uneseni, jen potvrzovalo jeho domněnky. Šéf Cerbera upil ze sklenky whisky a dál se věnoval informacím, než se s mírným zahučením pár metrů před ním objevil hologram obrněného muže. Velitel Shepard jen čekal a nic neříkal. Záhadný se rozhodl odložit studium dat na později a změřil si pohledem svého nového spojence od hlavy k patě. „Dobrá práce na Freedom's Progress, Sheparde." Řekl a potáhl si z doutníku. „Kvariáni nám poslali všechny údaje z Veetorova svědectví. Není to sice nic nového, ale vzhledem k naší společné historii to beru jako celkem překvapivou nabídku ke smíru. My dva máme sice odlišné metody, ale vaše výsledky jsou zcela jistě nezpochybnitelné."

Shepard si odfrkl. „Vám by taky neškodilo naučit se jednat, aniž byste nasíral všechny okolo."

„Diplomacie je užitečná, bohužel je ale k ničemu, když už vás každý vnímá jako hrozbu." Odvětil Záhadný. „Co je ale důležitější, vy a váš tým jste potvrdili, že za únosy stojí Sběrači."

Shepard překvapeně zvedl obočí. „Potvrdili? Takže jste o těhlech Sběračích už věděl?"

„Podezříval jsem je již delší dobu, ale potřeboval jsem důkaz, o což jste se již postaral."

„Co mi o nich můžete říct?" Zeptal se Shepard. O téhle insektoidní rase prakticky nic nevěděl, takže nějaké informace o nich by se mu hodily, jestli by jej Záhadný poslal na kampaň proti nim… což bylo víc než jen pravděpodobné.

„Jsou velice tajemní, veliteli, takže se o nich obecně ví jen málo." Vysvětloval Záhadný. „Jednou za čas cestují do Vnějších systému a hledají zdánlivě nedůležité věci či vzorky, obvykle výměnou za jejich technologii. Po vyřízení těchto transakcí zmizí stejně rychle jako se zjevili. Odkud pocházejí, nám dosud není známo. Víme jen, že přicházejí odněkud ze sektoru za nezmapovaným vysílačem Omega 4."

„Jak to myslíte, _nezmapovaným_?"

„Žádná z lodí, která vysílačem Omega 4 proletěla, se nikdy nevrátila." Odpověděl Záhadný jednoduše. „Ovšem lodě Sběračů skrz tento vysílač letají pravidelně a bez úhony. Pokud umějí s vysílači manipulovat podle jejich potřeb, je to jen dalším důkazem jejich napojení na Smrťáky."

„Co vlastně mají z těch transakcí, který jste předtím zmiňoval? A proč najednou berou Lidi ve velkým?" Tázal se Shepard. Čím více toho o Sběračích slyšel, tím podivnější se mu zdáli.

„Sběrači nejsou zrovna sdílní, co se jejich motivů týče." Odvětil Záhadný s podivným úsměvem, jako by ho Shepardova otázka pobavila. „Obecně hledají jedince se vzácnými genetickými mutacemi nebo anomáliemi. Žoldákům a otrokářům platí neuvěřitelné sumy za obstarání těchto, ehm, vzorků, a po dokončení obchodu prostě zmizí. Ovšem nikdy předtím se nezaměřili na jediný druh a jejich vzorky měly velikost tuctů, ne desítek tisíc." Napil se whisky a pokračoval. „Pokud pracují pro Smrťáky, a tím jsem si téměř jist, mohli by pro to mít mnoho důvodů, třeba i skutečnost, že Lidé hráli velkou roli při zničení Vládce. Ale více mě znepokojuje fakt, že kolonisty unáší živé místo toho, aby je prostě zabili. To je však nyní vedlejší; jsem si vědom toho, že Smrťáci jsou vážnou hrozbou, bez ohledu na to, co si myslí Rada či Aliance. Nehodlám tu sedět a čekat, než udělají první krok; musíme na ně udeřit na jejich půdě."

Shepard se zamračil. „Tak počkat, zpomalte. Vim, že o mě máte dost velký mínění, ale já nesvedu zázraky. Jestli po mě chcete, abych se pustil do války se Sběrači, tak budu potřebovat armádu, nebo aspoň hodně dobrej tým." Pravda, jeho předchozí mise proti Sarenovi byla velice riskantní, ale válka proti podivným mimozemšťanům, kteří byli schopni tiše unést celou kolonii a kteří pocházeli z končin, které byly prakticky nepřístupné? To se rovnalo téměř sebevraždě.

„Už jsem dal dohromady list vojáků, vědců a žoldáků. Dostanete spisy těch nejlepších z nich." Řekl Záhadný a kolem jeho křesla se znovu objevila projekce s daty. „Najít je a přesvědčit je, aby se k vám přidali, by mohla být výzva, ale vy jste rozený vůdce. Já mezitím budu sledovat Sběrače; když se někde objeví, dám vám a vašemu týmu vědět, takže buďte připraveni."

„Ten váš list si můžete nechat." Odvětil Shepard přezíravě; s výběrem týmu Cerberovi nijak nedůvěřoval. „Chci v týmu lidi, kterým můžu věřit; chci ty, kteří mi pomáhali sundat Sarena."

Záhadný nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „To bylo před dvěma lety, Sheparde. Většina z nich teď dělá něco jiného… nebo se změnila jejich loajalita."

„Co tim myslíte?" Otázal se Shepard podezřívavě.

„Zbrojní náčelnice Ashley Williamsová je podle všeho stále u Aliance a povýšila. Její složka je překvapivě dobře utajena; vím jen, že pracuje na nějaké misi ve Vnějších systémech. Garrus Vakarian zmizel pár měsíců poté, co jste byl prohlášen za mrtvého; ani našim agentům se jej nepodařilo vypátrat." Vysvětloval Záhadný. „Urdnot Wrex se vrátil na svou domovskou planetu a již přes rok ji neopustil. Zjevně se pokouší sjednotit tamní kroganské klany. Liara T'Soni se nachází na Illiu a podle mých zdrojů pracuje pro Stínového Prostředníka. Pokud je to tak, nedá se jí důvěřovat. Přiznávám, že je pro mě překvapením, že jste se potkal s Tali'Zorah. Jestli bych ji měl schválit, potřeboval bych o ní víc informací." Záhadný se na okamžik odmlčel a napil se whisky. „Stačí vám toto jako odpověď?"

Shepard si rezignovaně povzdechl; šance, že by proti Sběračům vytáhl se svým starým týmem, se rozplynuly jako pára nad hrncem. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by se jeho přátelé po jeho smrti tak rychle rozutekli; navíc i kdyby věděli o tom, že žije, nebyla žádná jistota, že by se k němu přidali, vzhledem k jeho známostem. To, že se Shepard během předchozí akce potkal s Tali, byl téměř zázrak, a bylo fajn vědět, že alespoň jeden z jeho starých přátel mu stále důvěřoval, i když zatím nemohl počítat s její pomocí. Wrex měl sám starostí nad hlavu, když se snažil pomáhat Kroganům na Tuchance, z nichž mnoho jich o pomoc určitě ani nestálo. Ashley byla bůhvíkde a byla tu možnost, že kdyby ji Shepard nějakým zázrakem našel a požádal ji o pomoc, mohla by jej kvůli vazbám na Cerbera nahlásit autoritám Aliance. Největší starosti mu ovšem dělali Liara a Garrus. O bývalém turiánském policistovi podle Záhadného nikdo prakticky nic nevěděl; bylo možné, že už nebyl naživu. Liara údajně pracovala pro nejvlivnějšího a nejobávanějšího obchodníka s informacemi, ze kterého měla strach i organizace Cerberova kalibru, což už něco znamenalo. Shepard si nebyl jist, jestli to byla dobrá nebo špatná věc; mohla by mu možná pomoct, ovšem za předpokladu, že by jí to Cerberus vůbec umožnil, o čemž pochyboval. Jestli by se Záhadný pokusil ji odstranit… Jakkoli mu to trhalo srdce, Shepard si musel přiznat, že už jen kvůli jejímu bezpečí se s ní nebude moct stýkat, ne dokud neodejde od Cerbera, což mohl udělat až po porážce Sběračů. „Fajn." Řekl trpce. „Dejte mi ten seznam."

Záhadný se téměř neznatelně usmál a začal pracovat s jedním z panelů; na Shepardově omni-nástroji se rozblikala hláška o příchozích datech. „Dostanete, koho budete potřebovat." Záhadný típl zbytek doutníku a pokračoval. „Ještě dvě věci, než půjdete. Za prvé: doporučuji vám vydat se na stanici Omega ve Vnějších systémech; nachází se tam doktor Mordin Solus, vynikající vědec, dokonce i na Salariána. Měl by být schopen vynalézt protiopatření, které by vás ochránilo před roji Slídičů."

„Fajn. A ta druhá věc?"

Záhadný se usmál. „Podařilo se nám najít pilota, který by se vám mohl zamlouvat; slyšel jsem dokonce, že je jeden z nejlepších."

Shepard zmateně naklonil hlavu. „Cože, k čemu budu potřebovat pilota?" Jeho otázka zůstala nezodpovězena, když Záhadný přerušil spojení. Velitel si pro sebe zanadával a chystal se odejít z komunikační ústředny, zarazily jej však kroky, které se ozvaly přímo za ním. Pomalu se otočil a podíval se na vetřelce; nově příchozí měl na sobě typickou bílo-šedo-černou uniformu Cerbera s podobně vybarvenou kšiltovkou. Co však Sheparda na něm zarazilo, byl jeho shrbený postoj, hrubé strniště a ortézy na nohou, zřetelně se rýsující pod kalhotami. Tohle nemohl být on, řekl si pro sebe, on byl roky u Aliance, nikdy by pro Cerbera nedělal. _Jacob taky kdysi sloužil v Alianci_, uvědomil si vzápětí.

Neznámý si odkašlal. „Veliteli. Jako za starejch časů, co?" Při jeho hlase sebou Shepard trhl. _Takže je to on_, myslel si ohromeně. _Co tady sakra dělá?!_

„Jokere?" Vyhrkl Shepard nevěřícně. „Co tady děláš?"

Jeff Moreau alias Joker byl na okamžik zticha. „To je na dlouhý povídání… a beztak vám to dlužim." Řekl nakonec a svěsil zahanbeně hlavu. Shepard věděl, o čem bývalý pilot Normandie SR-1 mluvil; onoho osudného dne, kdy byla Normandie napadena, Shepard byl nucen zůstat na palubě hořící fregaty a zachránit Jokera, který tvrdohlavě odmítal ztracenou loď opustit. Tohle zdržení ho stálo život. „Poďte za mnou, musim vám něco ukázat." Promluvil znovu a belhal se ven z místnosti. Shepard šel za ním. Chtěl se ho zeptat, co vlastně dělal na Cerberově stanici, slova mu ale uvázla v krku, když si uvědomil, že Joker chodí bez berlí. Co všechno se vlastně za ty dva roky událo?

Oba dva v tichosti procházeli poloprázdnými chodbami stanice. „Kam to vlastně jdem?" Zeptal se Shepard po chvíli.

„To je překvápko." Zazubil se Joker. „Můžu říct, že je to jeden z důvodů, proč sem tady."

„Což jsi mi ostatně furt ještě neřekl." Zabručel Shepard.

„Tak kde mám začít…" Povzdechl si Joker. „Po tom, co starou Normandii rozstříleli na kusy, tak všechno šlo do háje. Všechno, co ste rozvířil během svý kariéry Přízraka, všichni se tim chtěli přestat zabejvat. Posádku převeleli jinam, všechny záznamy jsou zapečetěný a mě strčili za stůl." Odmlčel se a potom hořce dodal. „Aliance, Rada, každýmu bylo fuk, že tam někde venku jsou kovový zrůdy, který nás chtěj všecky zmasakrovat; hlavně že pánové měli klid."

„To ale nevysvětluje, proč jsi skončil tady." Poznamenal Shepard, zatímco ho Joker vedl stanicí. Jestli dosud nevěděl, co vlastně mělo být ono překvapení, podezření v něm začalo klíčit v okamžiku, kdy Joker odbočil k dokům.

Joker obrátil oči v sloup nad velitelovou otázkou. „Copak nechápete, veliteli? Aliance mi vzala to, na čem mi nejvíc záleželo, takže když mi Záhadnej nabídnul vstupenku do Cerbera, tak sem ji bral všema deseti." Oba dva dorazili k prosklené stěně, ze které byl výhled na jeden z doků. Ten ovšem nebyl osvětlen, takže nebylo možné rozeznat, jestli byl prázdný nebo ne.

„Vážně Záhadnýmu věříš?" Zeptal se Shepard pochybovačně.

Joker se uchechtl. „Hele, já nevěřim nikomu, kdo si vydělá víc než já, ale nemůžou bejt všichni tak zlí. Chci říct, vám zachránili život, mě nechaj lítat…"

„Mám prostě štěstí… a teď ještě spoustu závazků k tomu." Poznamenal Shepard ironicky, zatímco hleděl do tmavého doku.

„To máte recht, veliteli." Přikývl Joker a stiskl knoflík na panelu u okna. „Ale pak tady ještě máme tohle… řekli mi vo ní teprv včera večer."

Shepard se už chtěl zeptat, co Joker myslel tím 'o ní', zpozorněl však, když se světla v doku postupně začala rozsvěcovat. Nejdříve neviděl nic, potom se ale objevila špička lodi. Temnota se s každým dalším světlem postupně rozplynula a Shepard jen v šoku zíral na tajemné plavidlo opatřené označením SR2, které se vynořovalo ze tmy. Dlouhý štíhlý trup, oblé tvary, zjev připomínající spíše stíhačku z 21. století než vesmírnou loď; bylo to téměř neuvěřitelné, jak moc tohle plavidlo připomínalo Normandii… a přitom bylo tak jiné. Tahle loď byla téměř dvakrát větší než stará SR1 a měla daleko delší příď. Čtveřice trysek byla umístěna na delta-křídle, na rozdíl od Normandie, kde vnější motory byly umístěny na stavitelných nosnících pod křídly. Shepard dlouhou chvíli nedokázal ani promluvit; před dvěma lety musel sledovat, jak Normandie umírá rukou tajemných vetřelců, a nyní ji právě teď měl před očima. Sice všelijak vylepšená, ale pořád to byla ona; působila jako fénix, zrozený z popela svého předchůdce. Snad jedinou věcí, která celou scenérii kazila, byly všudypřítomné emblémy Cerbera, namalované na trup lodě.

„Je to fajn bejt zas doma, že jo, veliteli?" Promluvil Joker a vyrušil Sheparda z rozjímání.

„To jo." Odvětil Shepard zasněně a dále zíral na loď, která měla po několik budoucích měsíců být jeho domovem. Nemohl tomu vůbec uvěřit; Záhadný utratil kvanta peněz jen proto, aby vzkřísil jednoho jediného muže, a potom mu ještě věnoval zbrusu novou a zcela nepochybně také velmi drahou loď. Nikdy by nečekal, že by se dočkal takovéhle podpory od svého nepřítele. Ovšem na druhou stranu, jeho spojenci v Radě mu během Sarenovy kauzy vrazili kudlu do zad, takže podpora od Cerbera by ho tolik překvapit nemohla. _Ach, ta ironie…_ Pořád Záhadnému nevěřil, ale oba dva nyní měli společného nepřítele. Sběrači unášeli lidské kolonisty a s nejvyšší pravděpodobností pracovali pro Smrťáky; dokud Cerberus dělal vše pro to, aby mu pomohl, Shepard byl ochoten s ním spolupracovat a učinit tomuhle všemu přítrž.

„Už se těšim na to, až si s touhle holčinou vyrazim…" Řekl si Joker pro sebe a prolomil chvíli ticha.

Shepard se lehounce usmál. „Myslím, že tahle holčina by si zasloužila jméno…" _…a smáznout ten přiblblej cerberáckej symbol._

* * *

_Normandie SR2, systém neznámý, hvězdokupa neznámá_

Shepard se rozhlížel po světle šedých kovových stěnách své nové lodě, zatímco se jeho kroky rozléhaly palubou. Nebýt onoho vzdáleného hučení reaktoru, myslel by si, že je Normandie stále ještě v docích.

Trvalo to ještě hodinu, než byla Normandie SR2 připravena k odletu; musela se nalodit posádka, technici museli nahodit a otestovat pohonný reaktor a trysky, kromě toho i zvěčnění jména lodi na trupu zabralo nějaký čas. Cerberovi technici nebyli nijak nadšení z toho, že po celé lodi museli odstranit emblémy Cerbera, museli však Shepardovi dát za pravdu, že jinak by Normandie přitahovala příliš mnoho pozornosti. Ovšem jinak proběhla příprava k letu bez problémů; doky stanice Domobrana Normandie opustila již před hodinou.

Než Normandie konečně mohla odletět z doku, Shepard si stačil trochu proklepnout svou budoucí posádku. Většina z nich samozřejmě byli Cerberovi přívrženci až na kost, i když se mezi nimi našlo pár výjimek. Na palubu nastoupili i Taylor s Lawsonovou; ten první Shepardovi nijak nevadil, tu druhou byl schopen tak nějak přetrpět, dokud znala své místo na lodi. Joker se téměř okamžitě zabydlel na můstku lodi a bylo jasné, že mimo kokpit bude k vidění jen zřídka. SR2 byla minimálně o třídu lepší než její předchůdce, jehož parametry ovšem byly přes dva roky staré. A protože technologie v téhle době stárla velice rychle, i na nové Normandii bylo mnoho prostoru ke zlepšování.

Shepard se posádce Cerbera ze zřejmých důvodů spíše vyhýbal, na druhou stranu se ale našlo pár lodí, se kterými byl ochoten normálně mluvit. Na palubě strojovny pracovali Kenneth Donnelly a Gabriella Danielsová, shodou okolností oba dva dříve sloužili v Alianci na křižníku SSV Perugia a co víc, dokonce viděli zničení Vládce během bitvy u Citadelu. K Cerberovi se přidali, protože chtěli bojovat proti Sběračům; nijak netušili, co vlastně byl Cerberus za organizaci. Oba byli ve svém oboru profesionálové, i když Donnelly, jehož silný skotský přízvuk prozrazoval jeho původ, byl tak trochu tlučhuba. Shepard se od nich dozvěděl o tom, jak Aliance i Rada otevřeně přehlíželi důkazy o existenci Smrťáků, což akorát ještě víc posílilo jeho hořkost. Donnelly se sám pochlubil tím, jak otevřeně vystupoval na velitelovu obranu a málem si vysloužil disciplinární trest za porušení kázně. Sheparda těšilo, že na palubě Normandie bude mít alespoň pár lidí, na které se bude moci spolehnout.

Největším šokem pro něj bylo, když zjistil, kdo se usídlil na lodní ošetřovně. Doktorka Chakwasová, další známá tvář ze staré SR1, sloužila u Aliance již několik let a vidět ji na palubě Cerberovy lodě bylo něčím, co by Shepard nikdy nečekal. Šedovlasá doktorka ovšem prohlásila, že pracuje pro něj, ne pro Cerbera; navíc přiznala, že jí scházel život na lodi a vzala si volno, aby se dostala na Normandii a nabídla pomoc v boji proti Sběračům. Shepard veděl, že pokud by se to autority Aliance dozvěděly, byla by Chakwasová v obrovském průšvihu a riskovala by odsouzení za velezradu, na druhou stranu však musel obdivovat její odvahu.

Lodní správce Rupert Gardner, svým způsobem člověk na všechno, byl sice sympatizant Cerbera, na druhou stranu však pro to měl dobrý důvod. Během konverzace s ním se Shepard dozvěděl, že jeho rodinu kdysi povraždili batariánští otrokáři; v něm samotném to probudilo nepříjemné vzpomínky na osud jeho vlastního domova. Gardner z toho částečně vinil Radu a Alianci, kteří podle jeho slov 'se zabejvali jenom svejma osobníma kravinama a přitom věděli hovno vo tom, co se děje kolem.' Byl pyšný na svou práci a prohlašoval, že Cerberus vždy udělá to, co je třeba. Shepard dokázal pochopit, proč se Gardner Cerbera tolik zastával, to ovšem neznamenalo, že by s ním souhlasil. _Cerberus udělá, co je třeba… ale bez ohledu na cenu._

Mnoho z členů posádky lodě mělo rodiny či příbuzné na ohrožených koloniích ve Vnějších systémech a na Shepardovu misi se přihlásili, aby Sběrače zastavili dřív, než stačili kolonie napadnout. Vadim Rolston měl rodinu na kolonii Ferris Fields a Richard Hadley měl na té samé planetě bratra, zatímco Jenny Goldsteinová měla přátele na Horizonu. Někteří chtěli pomstít ty, které Sběrači již unesli; jedním z nich byl Marcus Vasquez, další veterán z Aliance, který přišel o svou rodinu, když Sběrači napadli Fehl Primu. Každý z těch, kteří se účastnili toho, čemu už se začalo říkat sebevražedná mise, měl svůj příběh a motivaci se Sběrači zatočit, takže Shepard mohl počítat s tím, že všichni pro tuhle misi udělají maximum.

Ovšem největším překvapením pro Sheparda byla členka posádky, která vlastně ani nebyla živá. Krátce potom, co poprvé vstoupil na palubu SR2, se mu představila EDI, lodní umělá inteligence… a téměř ho vyděsila k smrti. Když se nad tím ovšem zamýšlel později, musel přiznat, že by jej přítomnost AI na Normandii vůbec neměla překvapit. Cerberus byl již předtím namočen v tolika nezákonných aktivitách, tak proč by neměl vytvořit něco, co bylo již od dob gethsko-kvariánské války prohlášeno v teritoriu Rady za ilegální? EDI téměř okamžitě vytušila Shepardovy obavy a ujišťovala jej, že jejím oborem působnosti byly taktická doporučení a elektronické vedení boje; nemohla přímo manipulovat s lodními systémy a i její chování bylo omezeno digitálními bloky. Bylo dobře, že Cerberovi inženýři si uvědomovali nebezpečí, které s sebou nesl vývoj AI; Shepard měl alespoň nějakou jistotu, že EDI nijak neohrozí posádku.

Ztracen ve vlastních myšlenkách, Shepard kráčel po velitelské palubě, kterou Cerberovi zaměstnanci nazývali poněkud krkolomně 'bojovým a informačním centrem'. Byl tak zabrán do přemýšlení, že ani nevnímal, kam vlastně jde… dokud nezaslechl Jokerův nadšený hlas. „Ty vole, věřil byste tomu, veliteli? Je to moje holka, lepší než nová, padne mi úplně jako ulitá, to je prostě nářez!" Když Shepard konečně procitl ze stavu psychické nepřítomnosti, zjistil, že stál na můstku. Pilot nové Normandie se usmíval od ucha k uchu a mlel páté přes deváté. „A ty sedačky, čumte na to! Pravá kůže…" Řekl zasněně a pohladil opěradlo u křesla pilota. „Pánům v Alianci bylo fuk, jestli sou sedačky prodyšný. Tohle je prostě luxus!" Shepard se musel pousmát nad Jokerovým žvatláním. Normandie SR2 byla téměř po všech stránkách lepší než její starší 'sestra' SR1, i když její vnitřní uspořádání se od originálu moc nelišilo. Větší, odolnější, rychlejší, snad jedinou chybou byla její hmotnost, která byla v porovnání s SR1 téměř dvojnásobná, nemohla tedy přistát na všech planetách a musela si pomáhat raketoplánem třídy Kodiak.

„Normandie SR2 nebyla navržena pro dokonalost. Úpravy byly provedeny dodatečně." Ozval se bezbarvý ženský hlas lodní AI. Avatar EDI měl podobu modré zářící koule posazené na válcovém sloupu.

„A tady je náš háček." Poznamenal Joker otráveně a obrátil oči v sloup. „Měl sem Normandii rád, když na ní byl klid. Teď má v sobě tuhle… věc, vo který ani nechci mluvit. Je to jak lodní rakovina." Shepard pobaveně zakroutil hlavou; EDI se nemohla Jokerovi nijak plést do řízení lodě, takže si tak nějak myslel, že mu její přítomnost nebude nijak vadit. Nyní viděl, jak moc se mýlil.

„Úplně stejný to není, Jokere." Řekl Shepard s povzdechem. „Kromě nás dvou a doktorky tu ze starý Normandie není nic. A ještě děláme s teroristama."

„Ale no tak, veliteli, hlavu vzhůru!" Uchechtl se Joker. „Já vim, nasadili nám sem AI, aby nás furt v jednom kuse šmírovala, ale Cerberus by do nás nevrazil tolik prachů jenom proto, aby s náma pak vyjebali. Bude to lepší než za starejch časů!" Pilot se odmlčel a zakroutil hlavou. „Musí to bejt lepší, protože ty poslední dva roky fakt stály za hovno."

„Tak to jsem rád, že jsem je nemusel zažít." Odvětil Shepard s úšklebkem. „Byl jsem mrtvej."

„Nečekal sem, že zrovna vy si z toho budete dělat srandu, veliteli." Prohodil Joker. „Je fakt, že potom, co vás zabili, tak už nás moc nedrželo pohromadě. Ale ste zpátky, to je snad dobrá věc, ne?" Potom se ušklíbl. „I když bez naší milý doktorky bych se klidně vobešel. Furt sem musel žrát ty její prášky. Ale snad když uvidí, že už chodim bez berlí, tak si je snad už nechá."

„To je fakt; jak je možný, že už nemusíš používat berle?" Vyzvídal Shepard.

„Jo, nevěřil byste, co vědci dokážou, když maj k dispozici dost prachů." Zasmál se pilot. „Nevim sice podrobnosti, ale teď už se nemusim bát, že si na každym kroku něco zlomim. Věčně sedět na marodce je fakt vopruz." Joker se na sedadle otočil zpět k ovládacím panelům. „A teď kdybych se týhle kočičce podival na zoubek…"

„Bezpečnostní standardy nedoporučují manipulaci s nastavením pohonu, zatímco jsou motory v chodu, pane Moreau." Připomínala EDI nevzrušeně.

Joker sundal ruce z kniplu a vypustil pár kleteb na nevítaného pasažéra. „Nemůžeme tu věc vypnout, veliteli? Nemám rád, když mi furt někdo kecá do řízení."

Shepard se ušklíbl. „Bejt tebou, tak si nestěžuju. Ty alespoň nemusíš jednat s Lawsonovou."

Joker se rozesmál. „Ale no tak, proti Mirandě bych nemoh říct křivýho slova a čekat přitom, že přežiju její odvetu!"

„No co." Odvětil velitel a mávl rukou. „Užij si to tady." Dodal ještě a odešel z můstku. Za chůze si ještě prohlížel velitelskou palubu. Kromě toho, že byla o něco prostornější, tak vypadala téměř stejně jako na SR1; stanoviště s panely po stranách paluby, mohutná středová konzole s galaktickou mapou, všechno bylo tam, kde mělo být. Dobrá polovina všech stanovišť byla nyní obbsazena a členové posádky si velitele nijak nevšímali; všichni byli zabráni do své vlastní práce. Shepard se rozhodl jít do své kajuty; potřeboval trochu soukromí a beztak nebylo nic, co by teď mohl dělat. Háček byl ovšem v tom, jestli by ji vůbec dokázal najít. SR1 měla tři paluby, nová SR2 jich měla mít rovnou pět. Shepard si v duchu povzdechl; znamenalo to, že se musel někoho zeptat na cestu do jeho vlastní kajuty. Nebyl to zrovna dobrý způsob, jak na svou novou posádku udělat dojem.

„Vítejte na palubě, veliteli."

Shepard se otočil za hlasem a spatřil pohlednou mladou ženu v nažehlené uniformě stojící u středové konzole; rezavé nakrátko ostříhané vlasy, jasně zelené oči, strojený široký úsměv, na který se téměř nemohl ani dívat. Vyzařovala z ní úplně stejná, nezpochybnitelná loajalita, se kterou se setkal u každého z Cerberových zaměstnanců. Shepard se téměř bál přemýšlet o tom, jak toho vlastně Záhadný docílil. „Nápodobně, slečno…" Odpověděl trochu odměřeně.

„Poddůstojnice Chambersová." Odpověděla zrzka, aniž by jí úsměv zmizel z úst. „Můžete mi říkat Kelly." Dodala ještě nevinně.

Shepard se nyní musel hodně ovládat, aby nezačal mlátit hlavou do nejbližší zdi. Co si sakra Záhadný myslel? Pokoušel se mu snad nastrčit nějakou společnici, která by jej potom špehovala? Co si zkusí příště? Bylo mu jasné, že si bude muset dávat hodně velký pozor… a při první příležitost vyčistit svou kajutu od všech štěnic a odposlouchávacích zařízení. Nebyl by vůbec překvapen, kdyby na nějakou narazil. „Jistě… Kelly." Odpověděl poněkud nejistě.

„Děje se něco, veliteli?" Zeptala se Chambersová.

Shepard si pro sebe povzdechl. „Nemůžu najít svoji kajutu." Zavrčel polohlasem, naštvaný, že se mu nepovedlo skrýt svou rozhozenost.

„Vaše ubikace se nachází na nejvyšší palubě lodi. Není možné ji přehlédnout." Odpověděla Chambersová, jako by o nic nešlo. Její neustálý úsměv už Sheparda začal poněkud znervózňovat.

„Díky… Pokračujte." Zamumlal Shepard, aniž by se na poddůstojnici podíval. Zapadl do výtahu a stiskl tlačítko; k jeho úlevě byl výtah rychlejší než ten na staré SR1 a do několika vteřin byl na místě. Shepard vystoupil a ocitl se na malé chodbě, ze které vedly jen jediné dveře. Poněkud zmaten do nich vstoupil; když ovšem spatřil, co se za nimi skrývalo, nestačil se divit.

Ve srovnání s ubikací na předešlé SR1, jeho nynější kajuta působila spíše jako luxusní apartmán. Místnost byla rozdělena na dvě části a její levou stěnu téměř celou tvořilo ohromné akvárium, které ovšem bylo prázdné. V popředí byla pracovna s velkým stolem, počítačem, projektorem a několika policemi na různé drobnosti; nechyběla ani soukromá koupelna v koutě. Dále vzadu se nacházela ložnice, do níž se kvůli snížené podlaze scházelo po schodech. Kromě velké postele se tam nacházela také pohovka s malým stolkem, skříně jak na oblečení, tak i na zbroj, a spousta dalších maličkostí; přímo nad postelí bylo dokonce okno s výhledem na vesmír. Takhle vyšperkované ubikace mnohdy neměli ani vysocí důstojníci. „Za celejch jedenáct let jsem v Alianci nic podobnýho neviděl." Řekl si Shepard pro sebe; ve svém ohromení ani nepostřehl, že mluvil nahlas.

„Normandie SR2 byla řešena spíše jako civilní plavidlo než válečná loď, veliteli." Ozvala se EDI jako na zavolanou, přestože Shepard o její připomínku ani nestál. „Při stavbě lodi se dbalo především na pohodlí posádky, včetně velícího důstojníka."

_Civilní loď? Hned se cejtim líp,_ pomyslel si Shepard sarkasticky a v duchu si udělal poznámku, aby si ověřil, jestli má tahle loď vůbec nějaké zbraně. Ne že by si stěžoval, ale luxusně vybavená kajuta by mu byla k ničemu, jestli by se Normandie v boji ani neměla čím bránit. Mysleli vůbec Cerberovi inženýři na možnost, že by tahle loď musela někdy bojovat? „Díky za informaci, EDI, teď se odhlaš." Řekl poněkud rozmrzele. Pořád si nemohl zvyknout na všudypřítomnou umělou inteligenci.

„Rozumím." Modrý avatar lodní AI zmizel.

Shepard si s povzdechem sedl za pracovní stůl a zapnul počítač. Čekala ho spousta práce; musel si pořádně proklepnout svoji novou loď a podívat se i na spisy lidí, které mu Záhadný vybral do týmu. Pořád ho štvalo, že nemohl dát dohromady starou partu, ale nic s tím nemohl dělat. _Do bitvy jdete s tím, co máte; využijte to, jak nejlépe umíte._ To byla jedna z mnoha věcí, které se naučil ve výcviku speciálních jednotek. Shepard chvíli procházel kvanta souborů a brzy narazil na to, co hledal. Složka se spisy obsahovala celkem 6 souborů, v každém z nich byla krátká charakteristika kandidáta a pár přiložených dokumentů. Shepard všechny soubory jeden po druhém otevřel a začal číst.

oOo

**_Archanděl_**

_Odborná kvalifikace pro vedení malých jednotek_

_Bojový inženýr a vynikající odstřelovač_

_Archanděl je velitelem žoldácké skupiny pověstné svou odbornou technickou znalostí a brilantní taktikou a strategii. Je zodpovědný za nechvalně známé útoky na vůdce gangů na stanici Omega a s nejvyšší pravděpodobností se bude zdržovat tam._

_Poznámka: Kromě toho, že jde o Turiána, identita Archanděla je pro nás stále velkou neznámou. Proslýchá se, že ani jeho tým o jeho totožnosti nic neví. Při kontaktu s Archandělem doporučujeme opatrnost; jeho chování se nedá nijak předvídat._

oOo

**_Kasumi Goto_**

_Mistryně utajení a infiltrace_

_Zkušená hackerka a specialistka na informace_

_Operuje, aniž by bylo možné ji odhalit_

_Žádný záznam v trestním rejstříku_

_Kasumi Goto je nejlepší zlodějkou současné doby… přestože rozhodně není tou nejznámější. Dokonale vycvičena v umění utajení a infiltrace, Goto __'__získávala' artefakty a informace po celé galaxii a přitom si zachovává naprosto čistý trestní rejstřík. V současné době se nachází na Citadele ve čtvrti Zakera, kde čeká na schůzku s velícím důstojníkem Normandie SR2._

_Poznámka: Při schůzce nezapomeňte na heslo: Mlčeti zlato._

_oOo_

_**Jack** (přijmení neznámé)_

_Výjimečné biotické schopnosti_

_Zločinecká minulost, v současné době ve vězení_

_O Jack se říká, že je mezi Lidmi tím nejsilnějším biotikem v dějinách. Jen velmi málo dat o Jack je dostupných; víme jen, že Jack má za sebou minulost plnou násilí a mělo by se k ní přistupovat velmi opatrně. Nyní je zadržována na turiánské vězeňské lodi Očistec. Cerberovi se podařilo vyjednat její propuštění._

oOo

**_Zaeed Massani_**

_Specialista na boj jak v malé jednotce, tak na vlastní pěst_

_Žoldák a lovec odměn bez jakékoli konkurence_

_Známý pro odhodlanost dokončit svou práci za každou cenu_

_Zaeed Massani je bezpochyby tím nejobávanějším žoldákem a lovcem odměn v galaxii. Má za sebou nespočet akcí, z nichž mnoho jich je veřejnosti naprosto neznámých, a dokázal přežít v mnohdy naprosto beznadějných situacích. Cerberus si jeho služby získal za extrémně vysokou cenu. V současné době se nachází na stanici Omega, kde vyčkává na přílet Normandie SR2._

oOo

**_Dr. Okeer_**

_Tisíce let bojových a strategických zkušeností_

_Údajná znalost technologie Sběračů_

_Okeer, vynikající a brutální kroganský vojevůdce a vědec, bojoval už během Kroganských rebelií. Doktor Okeer se stal posedlým záchranou svého lidu před genofágem a za tímto účelem údajně kontaktoval Sběrače, aby od nich získal potřebnou technologii. Nachází se v táboře žoldácké organizace Blue Suns na planetě Korlus; o povaze Okeerova vztahu se žoldáky se dá v této chvíli jen diskutovat._

oOo

**_Dr. Mordin Solus_**

_Odborník na biologické zbraně_

_Výcvik na lehké zbraně v salariánské Skupině zvláštního určení_

_Doktor Mordin Solus je salariánský specialista na biologické zbraně, který určitý čas působil v salariánské SZU. Jeho znalosti a technologie mohou být klíčové pro odražení Sběračů. V dnešní době se nachází ve slumech na stanici Omega, kde pracuje na místní klinice._

oOo

Shepard po dlouhou chvíli jen seděl beze slova za stolem a nevěřícně zíral na monitor. Tak tyhle existence mu Záhadný vybral do týmu? Jak asi mohl zvládnout tak nesourodou sebranku lidí, kteří spolu neměli téměř nic společného? Doktor Solus byl někým, bez koho se jeho výprava nemohla obejít; pro někoho s jeho reputací bylo sestavení zbraní proti Sběračům hračkou. I tenhle Archanděl by pro tým byl přínosem, vzhledem k jeho bojovým zkušenostem; navíc bojoval se zločinci, což o něm něco vypovídalo. Ale ti ostatní?

Goto by byla ideální volbou pro špionážní operace, ovšem nemohl říct, že by jej těšila myšlenka, že by měl na palubě Normandie zloděje. Okeer byl naprosto bezohledný, co se týče dosažení jeho cílů, včetně obchodování se Sběrači; možná jeho úmysly byly dobré, ale Shepard nijak neočekával, že by Okeer smýšlel podobně jako Wrex. Zaeed Massani byl na tom podobně, ovšem byl to žoldák, což bylo ještě horší; Shepard neměl žádnou jistotu, že by se na něj Massani nevykašlal, pokud by mu někdo dal lepší nabídku. Ovšem zdaleka největším problémem byla Jack. Shepard cítil nepříjemné mrazení v zádech, když si četl to málo informací, které o ní měl k dispozici; mnohonásobné vraždy, únosy, vandalismus, žhářství, členství v mnoha zločineckých syndikátech, to všechno opakovaně. Data se zmiňovala o jejích neuvěřitelných biotických schopnostech, stejně tak jako vážné psychické nevyrovnanosti. _Takže nezastavitelná biotička, intergalakticky hledaný zločinec a ještě ke všemu cvok, to všechno v jednom balení… paráda_, pomyslel si Shepard sarkasticky a v duchu proklínal Záhadného a jeho volbu týmu. Jak měl z těhle lidí udělat dobře fungující tým, neustále se ptal sám sebe, vždyť už jen rekrutování týmu bylo samo o sobě sebevražednou misí. S takovouhle by mohl být mrtev ještě dřív, než mohl mít nějakou šanci zaútočit na Sběrače. Nejradši by osobně došel za Záhadným a řekl mu přímo do očí, aby si tyhle kandidáty strčil někam… ovšem nemohl dělat nic jiného než dělat podle plánu, který mu tajemný šéf Cerbera poskytl. Shepard zavřel všechny spisy a podíval se na vybavení své lodi.

oOo

_**Výzbroj**_

_Torpédomet Javelin_

_Javelin je jednou z experimentálních zbraní, kterými jsou vybaveny novější válečné lodě Aliance. Mají většinou podobu dvou a více odhazovatelných torpédových hlavní připevněných šrouby nebo magnetickými závěsy k obrněnému trupu lodě. Torpéda se k cíli pohybují po sbíhajících se drahách a díky preciznímu načasování detonace mají obrovskou destruktivní sílu. Většinou se instalují na rychlé a pohyblivé fregaty, které se dokáží k cíli rychle přiblížit a eliminovat jej v pomyslném __'__souboji na nože__'__, i když často jsou jimi vybavena i těžší plavidla. Torpéda Javelin jsou poněkud neúčinná vůči obranným laserům GARDIAN, z toho důvodu musí být proti lasery vybavenému cíli vypálena ve větším počtu._

_Obranné lasery třídy GARDIAN_

_Lasery GARDIAN jsou základní obranou lodě proti stíhačkám a protilodním střelám. Skládají se ze systému střelišť na trupu lodě a jsou řízeny počítačem. Tím je dosahováno vysoké přesnosti proti nepřátelským cílům. Jejich nevýhodou je nepřesnost na delší vzdálenosti a náchylnost k přehřívání, která má negativní vliv na přesnost, dosah, a destruktivní sílu._

_**Obranné systémy**_

_Standardní kinetická bariéra_

_Kinetické bariéry jsou specializovaná pole efektu hmoty, která zastavují především projektilové zbraně. Jsou neúčinné proti radiaci a extrémnímu teplu, generovanému paprskovými energetickými zbraněmi._

_Reflektivní lodní pancíř_

_Tento druh pancíře je navržen k odražení paprskových energetických zbraní, které kinetické bariéry nedokážou zastavit. Pancíř se při kontaktu s extrémním horkem odpařuje; páry z roztaveného pancíře poté rozptylují energii a tím i zneškodňují paprskové zbraně. Hlavní nevýhodou je omezená životnost._

_**Pohonné a energetické systémy**_

_Pohonný reaktor Tantalos_

_Poprvé použit na Normandii SR1 v integraci s maskovacími systémy, je však orientován vertikálně, namísto původní horizontální konfigurace._

_Antiprotonové trysky_

_Fúzní generátor energie_

_**Maskovací systémy**_

_Společně s reaktorem Tantalos, Normandie je schopna ukládat teplo z trysek do speciálních lapačů v trupu lodě, což ji pro senzory činí neviditelnou. Může se tak nepozorovaně pohybovat po několik hodin nebo celé dny vyčkávat na místě v případě pozorovacích misí. Problém je, že uložené teplo, jakmile dosáhne kritických hodnot, je schopné celou loď roztavit i s posádkou na palubě, proto je důležité lapače pravidelně vyprazdňovat. Důrazně připomínáme opatrnost při případném setkání se Sběrači; při jejich pokročilé technologii je možné, že dokáží Normandii zachytit i při zapnutém maskování._

oOo

Shepard nemohl nijak skrýt své rozčarování; na to, jak pokroková se SR2 zdála, její výzbroj mu přišla poněkud neadekvátní. Zároveň ho také znervózňovala skutečnost, že Sběrači by mohli Normandii vypátrat bez ohledu na to, jestli byla maskována nebo ne. Tahle mise prostě vůbec nezačínala hezky. Počítač se najednou rozblikal a na obrazovce se objevilo upozornění na příchozí zprávu. Shepard otevřel schránku; byly tam tři zprávy.

oOo

_Veliteli Sheparde,_

_vím, že teď to bude trochu nevhod, ale ve strojovně jsme narazili na menší problém. Není to ovšem nic závažného, co by nějak mohlo ohrozit bezpečnost lodě. Systémy ve strojovně vyžadují instalaci propojovacího rozhraní FBA série T6; značně by to urychlilo procesy údržby. Tahle série se již nevyrábí, ale dala by se sehnat použitá na stanici Omega._

_Já bych to klidně přežila i bez nich, kdyby nebylo zbytí, ale Ken si pořád stěžuje, že údržba mu zabírá strašně moc času. Byla bych vděčná, kdybyste si našel čas a pomohl nám s tímhle problémem. Donnellyho neustálé kňučení mi už začíná lézt na nervy. Jak se dá v těhle podmínkách pracovat?_

_Předem díky_

_inženýr Danielsová_

oOo

_Veliteli,_

_pokud někdy budete mít čas, přijďte za mnou do zbrojnice. Než Normandie opustila Domobranu, přišla nám od našich sponzorů spousta novejch hraček, který by se nám v boji se Sběrači mohly hodit. Jsem si jistej, že vás to bude zajímat._

_J. Taylor_

oOo

_Sheparde,_

_jestli to, co se povídá, je pravda a Vy jste opravdu naživu, tak bych Vás chtěl požádat, abyste se co nejdříve stavil na Citadele; potřebuji si s Vámi nutně promluvit. Během těch dvou let se mnohé změnilo. Díky Vám jsem nyní členem Rady a bylo by fér Vám dát možnost vyjádřit se k tomu, co poslední dobou slýcháme._

_S pozdravem_

_Radní David Anderson_

oOo

Když si Shepard přečetl zprávu od svého bývalého nadřízeného, ucítil, jak ho zalil pot. Jak se Rada mohla tak rychle dozvědět, že je naživu? Věděla i o jeho _spojenectví_ s Cerberem? Měl by vůbec cestovat na Citadelu a riskovat, že Andersonova pozvánka je jen léčkou, která by Radě umožnila ho zatknout? Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo; ať by jim řekl cokoli, radní by to přehlíželi stejně tak jako důkazy o existenci Smrťáků. Na druhou stranu, Anderson byl někým, komu mohl Shepard věřit, a protože byl nyní plnohodnotným členem Rady, měl dost moci na to, aby zabránil jeho zadržení. Ovšem nemohl říct to samé o zbytku Rady; nijak neprojevili vděk za to, že je před lety nenechal shořet na palubě Destiny Ascension, a nejspíš by chtěli jeho hlavu na talíři za každou cenu. Pochyboval, že by mu nějak pomohli na jeho misi proti Sběračům, mohl by je však přesvědčit, aby jej nechali na pokoji, dokud se s nimi nevypořádá. Ne že by tomu nějak zvlášť věřil, ale za pokus to stálo. Shepard poslal Jokerovi zprávu, aby nastavil kurz na Citadelu, a potom si šel dát sprchu. Jacob a předváděčka nových zbraní mohli počkat.

Shepard zůstal v koupelně po několik minut a užíval si každou z nich. Sprcha byla něčím, co si nedopřál přes dva roky, bez ohledu na jeho zdravotní stav; po ní si připadal daleko živější než když se poprvé po dlouhém spánku probudil na stanici Lazarus. To, že nemusel chodit do společných sprch určených pro posádku, bylo ještě lepší. Když konečně vypnul vodu a osušil se, cítil se daleko víc uvolněný; dokonce ani fakt, že jeho kajuta mohla být prošpikována štěnicemi, ho nijak nerozházel. Na pořádnou razii si mohl najít čas kdykoli. Shepard se sehnul pro svou uniformu, aby se oblékl, všiml si ale zrcadla, visícího nad umyvadlem. Když spatřil svůj odraz v zrcadle, naprosto ztuhl.

Jeho tělo bylo křižováno mohutnými rudými jizvami, které vypadaly, jako by se ani pořádně nezahojily. Ještě podivnější, a v mnohých ohledech i děsivější, však bylo, že jeho staré jizvy, včetně díry v hrudi po Akuze, byly beze stopy pryč. Když Shepard spatřil svou vlastní tvář, zděsil se ještě víc. Po jeho starých jizvách nezůstalo ani památky; místo toho jeho obličej hyzdily hluboké rudé šrámy, které jakoby svítily ve tmě… a Shepard by přísahal, že viděl, jak i jeho oči zářily temně rudou barvou. Shepard po dlouhou chvíli jen stál na místě, přimrazen svým vlastním zjevem; potom se v něm náhle rozhořel hněv. Jeho jizvy patřily k jeho minulosti, byly součástí toho, čím byl; bez nich se cítil, jako by jeho minulost byla čistě vymazána. Elias Shepard si připadal, jako by veškerý jeho dosavadní život byl jen jakousi halucinací, něčím, co se nikdy nestalo. Věděl, že byl stále tím Shepardem, který byl před lety zabit na palubě SR1, ale když spatřil, o co přišel, že mu vzali něco z toho, co jej dělalo tím, kým byl… Nemohl si pomoct, ale připadal si, jako by nebyl vůbec nikým, jako by nikdy nebyl.

Nikdo na palubě Normandie SR2 neslyšel tupou kovovou ránu, ani křik plný hněvu a bolesti, který následoval.

* * *

reply to Neferit's review from 8/7/13_ Díky:-) Hodně jsem přemýšlel nad pokračováním Bohů zkázy (a jestli stojí za to patlat se s anglickou verzí, hádej, jak jsem se rozhodl) a kam to budu chtít směřovat. Dopředu můžu říct snad jen to, že tažení proti Sběračům (neboli kolektorům :-D) bude pro našeho Shepa daleko víc vyčerpávající než bitka se Sarenem, a nemluvím pouze o misích samotných! A protože je nemožný si nevšimnout, že z Eliase se stává trochu psycho, o zajímavé okamžiky bude postaráno ;-)_

_V příští kapitole Shepard cestuje na Citadelu a jde na mítink s Radou. To nemůže dopadnout dobře... Další díl dorazí už za týden!_


	5. IV) Hlavou proti zdi

_Tak jsme dneska prohledali tu poslední kolonii, která za těch posledních pár měsíců zmizela. Kdybych to měl nějak stručně popsat, bylo to úplně stejný jako na tom posledním místě, kam jste nás poslali… až na pár věcí. Admirále, musim vás důrazně upozornit, že pár z těch věcí možná ani neuvěříte. Hergot, i já sám mám problémy to pochopit._

_Za prvý, všichni kolonisti byli samozřejmě pryč, ale našly se tu trosky mechanoidů, který místní používali na ochranu kolonie. Nikde předtim jsme nenarazili na sebemenší známky boje. Za druhý, měli jsme neuvěřitelný štěstí a povedlo se nám objevit pár neporušenejch kamerovejch záznamů. Pokud se tomu, co jsme na nich viděli, dá nějak věřit, tak za útoky na kolonie stojí nějaká nová, náma dosud nijak zdokumentovaná rasa. Nevim ani, jak ty věci popsat; vypadá to jako kříženec Člověka a nějakýho brouka. To ovšem není nic proti tý druhý věci, kterou nám kamerový záznamy odhalily._

_Vim, že to teď bude znít šíleně, ale na Freedom__'s Progress __byl zpozorován velitel Shepard v doprovodu dalších dvou lidí. Ano, čtete to dobře, TEN Shepard, kterej se pohřešuje od útoku na SSV Normandii, k čemuž došlo před dvěma lety. Co mě na celý věci znepokojuje, byla ta jeho společnost; na tom nekvalitním záznamu je to dost špatně vidět, ale ti dva měli na svejch ohozech znaky, který se podobaj Cerberovu symbolu._

_Pokud se ukáže, že je to skutečně tak, Shepardova změna loajality je pro Alianci velkým problémem. Osobně bych ho nejradši dotáh na Arcturus a důkladně ho vyzpovídal, abych věděl, co to sakra má znamenat. Ovšem jakej bude náš další krok, je čistě na vás._

_Budu očekávat další rozkazy._

_TK_

* * *

_Normandie SR2, na cestě do systému Widow_

Jacob Taylor se zrovna prohraboval útrobami malého samopalu, když Shepard vešel do zbrojnice. Velící důstojník zbrusu nové SR2 musel při pohledu na místnost přeplněnou zbraněmi nejrůznějšího kalibru a moderního vybavení obrátit oči v sloup; problémem nebylo vybavení zbrojnice, ale její umístění. Nacházela se totiž na jedné palubě s Bojovým a informačním centrem, zatímco na většině válečných lodí byla umístěna poblíž nákladového prostoru. Normandie sice mohla být přeplněná špičkovou technologií, avšak ti, kdo ji konstruovali, byli civilisté, a ještě k tomu nepříliš bystří. Každý člen pozemního týmu se musel hnát do zbrojnice na druhé palubě a potom ještě dolů do nákladového prostoru; na staré SR1 to člověk měl všechno hezky po cestě. Ovšem teď se s tím nedalo dělat nic, aniž by loď čekalo zdržení v docích, takže nyní si člověk musel na neobvyklé uspořádání prostě zvyknout.

Jacob zvedl oči od rozebrané zbraně, když uslyšel kroky. „Tady jste, veliteli. Mám tady hromadu věcí, který byste prostě měl vidět." Řekl s úsměvem a přešel k bednám na druhém konci zbrojnice. „Tahle loď nemá na palubě střelnici, takže všecky ty hračky budem muset otestovat přímo v boji. Doufám, že vám to nebude vadit." Poznamenal, zatímco otvíral jednu bednu za druhou.

Shepard neřekl nic, jen souhlasně zamručel. Byl silně nevyspalý a Jacoba vnímal jen napůl; těch pár hodin spánku během letu na Citadelu mu nijak nepomohlo. Neustále se probouzel kvůli nočním můrám, ve kterých byl nucen dívat se na smrt několika z těch, které znal. Jako by celá situace nebyla už dost šílená… Za několik málo hodin ho čekala schůzka s Radou, sebrankou lidí, které by do smrti nejradši nikdy neviděl. Snad jedinou oporou by pro něj mohl být Anderson, ten však byl voják a nebyl znalý politických kliček jako jeho kolegové.

„Tak začneme třeba s tímhle." Řekl Jacob po chvilce vybalování a vytáhl z menší bedny pistoli. Shepard procitl z polospánku a se zájmem si novou zbraň prohlížel; pistole byla daleko oblejší než standardní hranaté modely, které většina ozbrojených složek používala. Navíc měla pod hlavní jakýsi zvláštní nástavec. „Tohle je M-5 Phalanx, lepší než vaše běžná pistole Predator. Má sice menší zásobník, ale co se týče přesnosti a palebný síly, tak nemá konkurenci, aspoň ne takovou, o jaký bych věděl." Vysvětloval s úsměvem. „Má to dokonce i laserovej zaměřovač; sledujte." Jacob namířil pistoli na vzdálenou stěnu; téměř okamžitě se na ní objevila malá modrá tečka. Taylor vypnul laser a položil Phalanxe na stůl. „S tímhle máte daleko větší šance, že něco trefíte." Konstatoval spokojeně.

„To se bude hodit." Zabručel Shepard a vykročil ke zbytku vybavení, čekajícího na ukázku. „Co tam ještě máte?"

„Tady toho je…" Zazubil se Jacob a znovu se začal přehrabovat mezi zotevíranými bednami.

Záhadný si skutečně dal záležet na tom, aby Shepard a jeho budoucí tým byli na tažení proti Sběračům dobře vyzbrojeni. Každý další kousek vybavení nabízel oproti standardní výbavě něco navíc. Některé kousky vyhlížely až překvapivě známě. Hybridní poloautomatická puška M-96 se nápadně podobala zbraním, které branci v armádě Aliance používali při cvičných střelbách; silná a vysoce přesná zbraň byla kombinací vlastností útočné pušky a odstřelovačky, ovšem kvůli nízké rychlosti střelby a malému zásobníku se nehodila na boj zblízka. Brokovnici Eviscerator Shepard znal z nájezdu na Cerberovu laboratoř na Binthu; speciální konstrukce ji činila přesnější a smrtonosnější než byla většina podobných zbraní, tím si však od legislativy Rady vysloužila i zákaz distribuce. Cerberus si vůbec liboval v používání všeho ilegálního.

Mezi všemi těmi zbraněmi Shepard zahlédl i pár úplně nových kousků. Odstřelovací puška M-29 Incisor byla tišší než většina zbraní stejného druhu a byla schopna palby v dávkách, což bylo něco, s čím se Shepard dosud nesetkal. Nechápal, k čemu by tahle vlastnost vůbec byla, na druhou stranu odstřelovačky nikdy nebyly jeho specialitou; jeho naopak přitahovala podivná hrbatá tříhlavňová zbraň, která se nápadně podobala tomu, co používali Gethové. Plasmová brokovnice byla lahůdkou jak pro šťastlivce, kteří s ní vytáhli do boje, tak i pro inženýry, kteří měli tu příležitost ji důkladně prostudovat. Nejenže byla naprosto devastující na krátkou vzdálenost, ale střela se dala i nabít, aby se propálila jakoukoli zbrojí. Cerberus nezapomněl ani na dodávku těžkých zbraní; kromě již obligátního granátometu M-100 a raketometu ML-77 přidala ještě i obloukový projektor, který využíval elektřinu velmi vysokého napětí, která navíc přeskakovala mezi blízkými cíli. Stručně řečeno, Cerberův příspěvek do zbrojnice Normandie na Sheparda udělal dojem. Taylor, jakožto zbrojní důstojník lodě, byl ještě víc nadšen.

„Ještě abych nezapomněl, naši kamarádi nám ještě poslali nějaký zbroje na vyzkoušení." Připomněl Jacob a pustil se do otvírání objemných beden, které dosud ležely stranou. Shepard přistoupil blíže a uviděl trojici bojových zbrojí; dvě z nich byly vylepšením obleků standardně dodávaných agentům Cerbera, třetí komplet s polouzavřenou přilbou nepřipomínal nic známého. „Ty první dvě jsou pro mě a Mirandu, jak jste nám přikázal." Vysvětloval Jacob s úšklebkem. „Maj zesílený pláty a lepší štíty než normální modely. Taky jsou bez Cerberovy známky, abysme nepřitahovali pozornost. Sice nás furt financuje Záhadnej, ale máte pravdu v tom, že to nemusej vědět všichni."

„Aspoň někdo to uznal." Poznamenal Shepard a ukázal na oblek, který nepoznával. „Co mi můžete říct o tomhle?"

„To je bojová zbroj Kestrel; uvedli ji na trh docela nedávno. Inženýři si s timhle docela slušně vyhráli; lepší štíty, redukce zpětnýho rázu a zaměřovací asistent, obvody zvyšující sílu uživatele plus místo pro tepelný články navíc. Navíc je řešená modulárně, ne jako pevnej celek, takže jednotlivý kousky můžete různě kombinovat třeba i s vašim oblekem N7." Vysvětloval Jacob a potom s úsměvem dodal. „Kestrel je úžasná věc pro ty, který rádi bojujou zblízka a osobně; myslim si, že se vám bude líbit."

„To zní skvěle, ale k čemu mi bude tahle přilba, když z ní nevidim?" Podotkl Shepard a ukázal na přilbu obleku; tam, kde by jinde bylo průhledné hledí, byl prostě pevný kus slitiny. Byl přesvědčen, že by mohl zbroj Kestrel používat i bez oné neobvyklé přilby, ale stejně chtěl vědět, proč by někdo vyráběl něco takového.

„No, to je součást toho zaměřovacího systému. Z tý přilby normálně uvidíte, když si jí nasadíte, akorát ne přímo, ale přes vnější kamery." Odpověděl Taylor a opřel se o stůl. „Navíc se s timhle nemusíte bát, že vás někdo trefí do hlavy přes vizor."

„Od toho mám štíty, aby tomu zabránily." Zabručel Shepard a na chvíli vzal přilbu do ruky. Když si ji důkladně prohlédl, vrátil ji zase zpátky. „Beztak oči se nikdy nepokazej, na rozdíl od těhletěch vymožeností."

„Kéž by to bylo tak jednoduchý." Uchechtl se Jacob. Pak ale zvážněl. „Joker něco povídal, že letíme na Citadelu. Je to pravda?"

„Je to tak." Odvětil Shepard zachmuřeně. „Anderson mi poslal zprávu, že mě jménem Rady zve na kobereček."

Jacob na okamžik jen zíral, pak ale začal protestovat. „Proč bysme měli ztrácet čas kecáním s politikama, když Sběrači mezitim unášej naše lidi? Vždyť Rada ani Aliance s tim doteď nic nedělali!" Namítal, rozhazujíc přitom rukama. „A jak se vůbec dozvěděli, že jste naživu?"

Shepard pokrčel rameny. „To nevim. Jestli mě ale lidskej radní žádá, abych se co nejdřív dostavil na Citadelu, tak to musí bejt něco velkýho."

Taylor byl chvíli zticha; potom promluvil. „Myslíte, že je to kvůli vaší angažovanosti s Cerberem?"

„Nejspíš, ale pochybuju, že to bude jediná věc." Odvětil Shepard. „Možná to tak horký nebude, Jacobe. Anderson mě zná a taky ví, jak to bylo se Sarenem a s Vládcem; určitě pochopí, proč spolupracuju se Záhadným." Chtěl by tomu věřit, ale co on mohl vědět, co bude následovat, až dorazí na tu schůzku?

Jacob si odfrkl. „Anderson se sice snaží dělat to, co má, ale co jeho kolegové? Někdy mám pocit, jakoby mu zbytek Rady věčně držel nůž na krku." Na okamžik se odmlčel a pak ironicky dodal. „Je to divný. Galaxie nás vidí jako ty gaunery, který se pustili do křížku s Turiánama, ale všichni nějak zapomínaj na to, že Hierarchie začla střílet jako první. Vždycky, když Lidi maj problémy, tak Aliance si prostě musí počkat na povolení od Rady, aby jim vůbec mohla pomoct. A někdy se toho nedočká vůbec. Vobčas si řikám, jestli nám ta pozice v Radě za to stála."

„To jste vždycky takovej skeptik, Taylore?" Zeptal se Shepard pobaveně. On sám nebyl naživu dlouho po tom, co Lidstvu bylo uděleno plné členství v Radě, i tak si ale všimnul, že se vztah Aliance a Národů Rady nijak zvlášť nezměnil.

Jacob se zarazil. „Prostě z tý schůzky mám blbej pocit, to je všechno. Fakt nevim, co budem dělat, jestli nás budou chtít zatknout hned, jak vylezem z lodi." Řekl nakonec nervózně.

„Buďte v klidu. Jestli Rada nebo Aliance věděj, že jsem naživu, budou to držet pod pokličkou co nejdýl, dokud nebudou vědět, co se mnou udělat." Odpověděl Shepard a pomalu se vydal ven ze zbrojnice.

„No to doufám, že to tak bude," Zabručel Jacob a vrátil se k údržbě zbraní. „Protože jestli vás budou chtít pranýřovat, tak to prostě udělaj a nic jim v tom nezabrání."

Shepard neřekl nic, jen přemítal nad Taylorovými slovy. Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že mu pozvání na Citadelu nedělalo starosti. Cerberus byl Aliancí i Radou považován za teroristickou organizaci; to, že s nimi spolupracoval, stačilo na to, aby ho strčili do vězení na zbytek života, pokud by ho rovnou nezastřelili za velezradu. To všechno bylo něčím, na čem by si Rada smlsla, zvláště ten zabedněný Turián Sparatus, pokud tedy bylo složení Rady pořád stejné. Shepard doufal, že alespoň tentokrát budou ochotní ho vyslechnout, i když tomu po předchozích zkušenostech nijak nevěřil.

Asi poněkolikáté během těch pár dnů po vzkříšení si posteskl, jak moc nenáviděl svou současnou situaci.

* * *

_Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina_

Citadela se zdálky jevila, jakoby se na ní nepodepsal ani zub času, ani zuřivá bitva, která se zde před dvěma lety odehrála. Až při bližším pohledu bylo možné rozeznat, co se od Shepardovy poslední návštěvy změnilo. Na orbitě kolem obrovské pětiramenné stanice ubylo turiánských válečných lodí a na jejich místech se vznášela plavidla Aliance. Byly vidět i některé dosud neopravené škody po zbytcích Vládce, které popadaly na stanici. Na Prezidiu se po bitvě začalo pracovat nejdřív; Čtvrtě si na opravu musely počkat, a podle toho to tam také i vypadalo. Místy byly ulice stále ještě zavaleny sutí.

Normandie SR2 zakotvila v docích na čtvrti Zakera; bylo to štěstí, že se nějaké místo našlo, neboť od té doby, co se Aliance stala členem Rady, na Citadele bylo ještě o něco víc rušno. Po gethském útoku došlo k výraznému posílení bezpečnosti, u řady lidí to ovšem vyvolalo značný rozruch. Vzhledem k tomu, že C-SEC začal ve velkém nabírat lidské zaměstnance, hlavně mimozemští občané se na to dívali s nelibostí a mnoho jich se dokonce nechalo slyšet, že si Lidé připravují půdu pro převrat. Vlastně se nedalo ani nic jiného čekat, protože ani předtím nebyli Lidé u mimozemšťanů v moc velké oblibě. Shepard už docela chápal, proč byl Taylor tak skeptický ohledně členství Aliance v Radě; pořád si živě pamatoval, jak mu Rada dala kopačky v okamžik, kdy nejvíc potřeboval její pomoc. Vlastně jediný důvod, proč se obtěžoval sem cestovat, bylo to, že jej požádal Anderson osobně.

Když Shepard společně s Taylorem a Lawsonovou vystoupil z Normandie, s úlevou zjistil, že na něj žádný uvítací výbor nečeká. Šance, že ho Rada bude ochotná vyslechnout, se značně zvýšily. Kromě lidí na nejvyšších místech zatím nikdo nevěděl, že je naživu, což bylo dobře; Shepard neměl náladu na to, aby hned první den musel odpovídat na nepříjemné otázky, které by se na něj sypaly ze všech stran. Davy lidí, které se trousily kolem něj a jeho doprovodu, si jej vůbec nevšímaly, až na pár lidí, kteří se na něj divně podívali, jen aby pak šli dál svou cestou. Sám tomu pomohl tím, že si na sebe vzal novou zbroj Kestrel, která na sobě neměla onen inkriminující symbol N7 speciálních jednotek. Celá galaxie si beztak myslela, že proslulý velitel Shepard je dva roky po smrti, takže on byl jen jedním z mnoha nových turistů na Citadele… prozatím.

Shepard ovšem nemohl tušit, že tahle iluze brzy skončí. Když v odbavovací hale procházel skenovacím zařízením, rozkvílela se siréna. Velitel na okamžik netušil, co se děje, vždyť přece nechal všechny zbraně na lodi. Turiánský důstojník v uniformě C-SECu začal přes vysílačku diskutovat s místní centrálou. „Bezpečnost tady skutečně byla posílena." Poznamenala suše Lawsonová.

„Vypněte to! Ten skener úplně zešílel…" Štěkl důstojník do vysílačky, potom ale najednou ztichl. „Počkat… vážně si myslíte… jo, tak fajn." Zamumlal nakonec a přerušil kanál. „Omlouvám se za ty nepříjemnosti, pane." Řekl Shepardovi; bylo na něm vidět, že je zmaten. „Ty skenery nám dávají nějaký chybový hlášení. Myslej si, že jste… no, mrtev."

„To musí bejt nějaká hloupost. Zkontrolujte to ještě jednou." Zalhal Shepard a snažil se zachovat klid. Chtěl si akorát promluvit s Radou, aniž by způsobil nějaký velký rozruch; tenhle plán náhle utrpěl vážnou trhlinu. Jeho společníci naštěstí zůstali zticha.

Důstojník si povzdechl a spustil diagnostiku; chybová hláška se ovšem zakrátko objevila znovu. „Tak s timhle asi nic nesvedu, pane. Být vámi, asi bych si šel promluvit s kapitánem Baileym, má kancelář hned napravo za dveřma." Řekl poněkud podrážděně.

Shepard jen kývl na srozuměnou a vydal se tím směrem, kam jej důstojník navedl. V duchu děkoval všem možným bohům, že skener neodhalil jeho identitu. Jak se ukázalo, kapitánova kancelář byla prakticky za rohem. Shepard už chtěl zaklepat, když uvnitř zaslechl rozhovor.

„Musíte ho trochu zmáčknout, krucinál. Ten grázl s váma nezačne mluvit jenom proto, že se ho slušně zeptáte." Hrubý mužský hlas zněl dost popuzeně.

„Já vím, pane." Žena odpověděla mírně.

„Jestli na to nemáte žaludek, nebo se bojíte, že vás někdo nahlásí, tak se o to postarám sám!"

„Ne, pane! Zvládnu to, pane!"

„Beru vás za slovo, a teď rozchod!" Dveře se otevřely a z kanceláře napůl vyběhla mladá důstojnice, která po rozhovoru s kapitánem vypadala dost otřeseně. Shepard a jeho doprovod vešli do kapitánovy kanceláře.

Bailey byl asi padesátiletý, prošedivělý muž s krátkými vlasy. Soudě podle kruhů pod očima a zamračeného výrazu musel mít práce až nad hlavu. Když trojice návštěvníků vstoupila do místnosti, ani nezvedl oči od obrazovky. „Ano?" Zeptal se úsečně a dál pracoval na počítači. Odpovědí mu však bylo jen ticho. Bailey zabručel něco nesrozumitelného a podíval se na vetřelce. Když však uviděl, koho měl v kanceláři, zarazil se. „Jo, to jste vy, Sheparde."

Shepard sebou viditelně trhl, když ho kapitán C-SECu oslovil jménem. „Jak můžete vědět, kdo jsem?" Zeptal se odtažitě; jestli C-SEC věděl, kdo je zač, pak se celá věc mohla rychle zvrtnout.

„Máme to nejmodernější skenovací zařízení v Galaxii, to nejde jen tak ošálit. Beztak jsem dostal tip, že se tady brzo ukážete." Odvětil Bailey s úšklebkem. „Hádám, že si chcete promluvit o vaší identitě, něco o tom, že jste byl, ehm, zabit v akci?"

„Kdybych vám řekl pravdu, stejně byste mi neuvěřil." Odtušil Shepard.

Bailey obrátil oči v sloup. „Já dělám u C-SECu už nějakej pátek, Sheparde. Někdy je to neuvěřitelný, s čim se během služby setkám. Takže mi laskavě neřikejte, čemu bych věřil a čemu ne, prosim vás. A teď, chcete něco dělat s tim vašim statutem?" Zeptal se a potom dodal s křivým úsměvem. „Může vás to dostat do problémů, protože přes prohlášení za mrtvýho se dneska děje hodně daňovejch úniků. Jenom abyste věděl."

„Tohle můžeme vyřešit později, teď mám trochu naspěch, kapitáne." Odpověděl Shepard. „Rada mě pozvala na schůzku a já nechci přijít pozdě."

„Jo, o tom už mi taky řekli. Jasně, že se pánové budou chtít setkat s tim, kterej jim zachránil prdele." Uchechtl se kapitán. „Na Prezidium pořád lítaj taxíky, takže jestli se nechcete tahat přes všechny ty výtahy, tak cesta tam by neměla bejt problém."

„Díky, kapitáne. Tu věc s mým statutem ještě dořešíme; až budu mít po schůzce, tak se stavim." Odpověděl Shepard a obrátil se k odchodu.

„Jasně, Sheparde. Stejně si nemyslím, že odsud dnes vytáhnu paty." Zabručel Bailey a vrátil se ke své práci. Policie nikdy neměla jednoduchý život.

* * *

Radní David Anderson shlížel z balkonu své kanceláře na velký park na Prezidiu. Už asi poněkolikáté za den si povzdechl; nic ho nemohlo připravit na to, čemu dnes měl čelit. Jen před několika málo hodinami mu přišlo hlášení z průzkumné mise na Freedom's Progress, přeposlané z velení na Arcturu. Bylo toho dost na to, aby se mu z toho začala motat hlava; kamerový záznam neidentifikované rasy, která údajně stála za únosy kolonistů, Cerberova přítomnost na opuštěné kolonii… a důkaz, že velitel Shepard byl naživu a dokonce spolupracoval s Cerberem. Ta poslední část mu vůbec nedávala smysl, ne po tom, co se mu dostalo do ruky hlášení z Ontaromu, kde Shepard zachránil vědce, který dřív pracoval pro Cerberus a byl údajně zapleten do událostí na Akuze. Co víc, podle kapitána Baileyho byl někdejší hrdina Aliance přímo tady na Citadele. Anderson doufal, že mu první lidský Přízrak bude schopen odpovědět na všechny otázky, které se mu zrovna honily hlavou.

Trojice projektorů v radního kanceláři se aktivovala a s tichým zahučením se objevily hologramy členů Rady. Nevypadali zrovna nadšeně z toho, že je jejich nejmladší kolega obtěžoval. „Tak co nám chcete tentokrát, Andersone?" Zeptal se Sparatus nevrle. Turiánský radní jako první vystřízlivěl ze stavu vděčnosti po tom, co flotila Aliance zachránila Radě život, a potom se nijak nenamáhal zakrývat svou odměřenost vůči Lidem.

„Tahle schůze by byla užitečnější, kdyby se k nám přidal velvyslanec Udina." Podotkla radní Tevos.

_Samozřejmě, protože Udina by vám všechno odkýval,_ pomyslel si Anderson. „Velvyslanec Udina má jiné povinnosti a nemohl se tedy zúčastnit, takže jako představitel Aliance i lidstva budu tuhle záležitost řešit já."

„Pak tedy přejděme rovnou k věci." Prohlásil salariánský radní, Valern. „Mezi autoritami Aliance údajně kolují zvěsti, že velitel Shepard je naživu. Je to tak?" Sparatus i Tevos se na svého kolegu zmateně podívali.

„Ano, je to tak." Přisvědčil Anderson. „Vím, že to zní neuvěřitelně, ale Shepard je skutečně naživu. Měl by dorazit každou-" Dveře se najednou rozjely do stran a přerušily lidského radního v půli věty. Do kanceláře vešel velitel Shepard osobně v doprovodu dvou Lidí, které Anderson nepoznával. Velitel vypadal přesně tak, jak si jej pamatoval před katastrofou, která postihla SSV Normandii… až na hrozivé rudé jizvy, které mu hyzdily tvář. Co během těch dvou let mohl dělat?

„Sheparde, zrovna jsme o vás mluvili." Prohlásil Anderson a vyšel vstříc bývalému Přízrakovi. Shepard ušel hodně dlouhou cestu od samotářského a letargického trestance, kterého poznal v pevnosti Armstrong na Měsíci.

„Andersone! Doufám, že jste za ty dva roky měl dobře." Zvolal Shepard. Oba muži si podali ruce.

„Občas to tu bylo trochu drsné." Uchechtl se Anderson. „Je fajn, že jste zpátky."

Valern si odkašlal a promluvil. „Mezi lidmi koluje mnoho zvěstí o vašem nečekaném návratu, veliteli. Některé z nich jsou… poněkud znepokojivé."

„Zavolali jsme vás sem, abyste podal vysvětlení ohledně vašich činů, veliteli." Pokračovala radní Tevos. „Beztak vám to dlužíme, neboť jste…"

Shepard jí skočil do řeči. „Počkat, madam, jakejch činů?" Zeptal se nevěřícně. „Vždyť jsem až donedávna byl v komatu, tak co jsem asi podle vás mohl udělat?"

„Jak to myslíte, v komatu?" Zeptal se Anderson. Lidský radní vůbec nechápal, co se děje.

„Velitel Shepard při útoku na SSV Normandii utrpěl kritická zranění, díky kterým strávil dva roky v komatu, po několik měsíců byl i ve stavu klinické smrti." Prohlásila Miranda naprosto otevřeně a hodila Andersonovi malý datapad. „Nemohu vám samozřejmě říci vše, radní, ale tyto informace by vám měly zodpovědět vaše otázky."

Anderson vzal datapad a začal v rychlosti číst; jeho zamračený výraz se postupně změnil v šok. „Projekt Lazarus?" Zašeptal nevěřícně. „Tolik peněz na to, aby vzkřísili jediného muže? Proč?"

„Neříkejte mi, že tomu věříte, Andersone." Řekl Sparatus a obrátil oči v sloup. „Je to jen báchorka, která má osvětlit Shepardovo zmizení."

Shepard se zamračil. „Co tohle mělo znamenat?" Zeptal se ostře.

„Nedělejte z nás hlupáky, Sheparde!" Vyštěkl turiánský radní. „My už víme, s kým jste se během poslední doby stýkal."

„Stavíte nás do obtížné pozice, veliteli." Řekl Tevos s povzdechem. „Spolupracujete s Cerberem, nepřítelem Rady. To je velezrada, hrdelní zločin."

„Tak to už přeháníte!" Ozval se Anderson a rozohněně bránil svého svěřence. „Shepard je hrdina, ne zločinec! Po tom, co nás zachránil před invazí Smrťáků, si zaslouží šanci všechno vysvětlit!"

Sparatus se uchechtl. „Ach tak, Smrťáci; rasa nesmrtelných inteligentních lodí, které čekají v temném vesmíru na šanci nás všechny zabít." Řekl s výsměšně předstíraným zděšením a potom mávl rukou v přezíravém gestu. „Všichni jsme se shodli na tom, že je to hloupost." Shepard nyní měl sto chutí Sparata zardousit holýma rukama, kdyby tu byl osobně.

„Díval by jste se na to stejně, kdyby vám to řekl někdo jiný? Řekněme třeba někdo, kdo není Člověk?" Zeptala se pojednou Miranda s naprosto kamenným obličejem.

Sparatus se na ni ostře podíval. „Prosím?"

„Ale no tak, všichni víme, že jste zaujatý proti Lidem, pane Sparate." Odpověděla Lawsonová s téměř neznatelným úsměvem. „Bojoval jste s Lidmi během Války prvního kontaktu, v konfliktu, který Hierarchie sama vyvolala. Dementoval jste také jakékoli důkazy o tom, že Saren Arterius stál za napadením Edenu Primy; vzhledem k tomu, že Arterius byl váš přítel, tak by to stačilo na obvinění z podjatosti. Mám pokračovat?"

Kdyby byl Sparatus Člověkem, byl by teď rudý vzteky. Ovšem jeden by nemusel být génius nebo psycholog se zaměřením na mimozemské druhy, aby poznal, že Sparatus byl vytočen na nejvyšší míru. „Co si to dovolujete, vy… Kdo si sakra myslíte, že jste?!" Turiánský radní začal na Lawsonovou hulákat přes celou místnost. „Mohl bych vás klidně nechat shnít ve vězení, což by bylo to nejmenší, co si taková xenofobní teroristická špína jako vy zaslouží!"

„Jistě, bylo by to pod Vaší úroveň prokázat Lidem trochu vděčnosti, že?" Dodala Miranda cynicky. Chtěla ještě něco říct, ovšem Shepard se rozhodl ji utnout.

„To stačí, Lawsonová! Nepřišli jsme sem jenom proto, abychom tady všechny nasrali!" Miranda je přikývla a zůstala zticha. Shepard si zhluboka oddechl, aby se trochu uklidnil, a pak se obrátil na Andersona. „Tak přejděme k věci, pane. Vzhledem k tomu, že jednám s tím, s kým jednám," Při těchto slovech se obrátil na projekce členů Rady. „tak si myslím, že moje žádost bude jenom ztráta času, ale musím to aspoň zkusit." Kromě Sparata, který stále supěl vzteky kvůli Mirandinému výstřelku a Shepardova poznámka jej viditelně ještě víc popudila, Tevos a Valern na sobě nedali nic znát. Naproti tomu Jacob se tiše uchechtl.

„Tak co nám chcete?" Otázal se Anderson poněkud netrpělivě.

„Potřebuju pomoc s vyšetřováním těch mizejících kolonií." Odpověděl Shepard. „Jsou to Sběrači, kdo unáší lidský kolonisty, a je dost dobře možný, že spolupracují se Smrťáky."

„Vás tenhle blábol jen tak neomrzí, že, Sheparde?" Zavrčel Sparatus podrážděně. Jacob si pro sebe zamumlal něco o politicích a demenci.

„Bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažíte všechny důkazy přehlížet, nemůžete existenci Smrťáků popírat donekonečna, Sparate." Odvětil Shepard; nijak se nenamáhal zakrýt hluboké opovržení, které měl vůči turiánskému radnímu. „Co třeba Bdící, protheánská VI, se kterou jsme mluvili na Ilosu? Nebo aspoň důkladně prostudovat to, co zbylo z Vládce?"

„Ten hologram na Ilosu už není funkční, a nenašli jsme nic, co by potvrdilo, že Vládce nebyl stvořením Gethů." Odpověděl Valern stroze.

„Beztak to, co z Vládce zbylo, by nedalo dohromady ani půlku té věci." Přiznal Anderson.

„Takže já jenom pár tejdnů po bitvě zhebnu a najednou už nejsou žádný důkazy?" Vyštěkl Shepard rozhořčeně. „Dali jste si vůbec tu práci se na to pořádně podívat? Nebo si fakt myslíte, že Vládcem tohle všechno skončilo?"

„Prosím vás, vraťme se zpátky k věci." Zabručel Anderson, který se zoufale snažil zabránit hádce. „Říkal jste, že v těch únosech mají prsty Sběrači?"

„Přesně to říkám, pane. Což mě přivádí k další otázce." Zavrčel Shepard. „Čekal bych, že Rada bude dávat ruce pryč od všeho, co se týká Lidí. Ale jak je sakra možný, že ani Aliance s tím nic nedělá?!"

„K těm únosům docházelo ve Vnějších systémech, které, jak jistě víte, jsou mimo pravomoc Citadely." Odvětil Sparatus. „Vaši kolonisté si to ostatně měli uvědomit dřív, než opustili prostor Aliance."

„Navíc i kdybychom měli tu možnost ochránit ohrožené kolonie, nevím jestli by to k něčemu bylo." Pokračoval Anderson. „Sběrači mají velice pokročilou technologii, navíc jsou k vidění tak vzácně, že skoro nikdo nevěří tomu, že existují."

„Kdy došlo k prvnímu útoku? Doufám, že mi nechcete říct, že to takhle šlo celý ty dva roky!" Dožadoval se Shepard odpovědi. Tahle schůzka mu zatím nepřinesla nic, jenom ho neuvěřitelně rozčílila.

Anderson si povzdechl. „K prvnímu únosu došlo někdy v listopadu 2184, veliteli. Dosud se nám nepodařilo rozluštit tajemství za těmi únosy, dokud se nám do ruky nedostal záznam z té poslední unesené kolonie. Snažili jsme se ty únosy držet v tajnosti, protože jsme nechtěli, aby lidé začali panikařit-"

„Počkat!" Přerušil ho Shepard. „Říkal jste, že máte ten záznam z Freedom's Progress?"

Anderson přikývl. „Ty materiály nám přišly od jednoho z průzkumných týmů, které celou událost vyšetřovaly. Tak jsme se dozvěděli i to, že jste naživu… a že děláte s Cerberem."

„Vypadá to, že jsme Alianci tentokrát podcenili." Prohodila suše Lawsonová.

„Proč zrovna Cerberus, Sheparde? Vysvětlete mi to." Kroutil hlavou Anderson.

„Poslouchejte, já jsem si tohle nevybral." Namítl Shepard. „Byl jsem mrtvej, jasný? Cerberus na mě utratil majlant, aby mě dal dohromady, dal mi novou loď a poskytne mi podporu, kterou budu potřebovat, až vytáhnu proti Sběračům."

„Já to samozřejmě chápu, Sheparde." Bránil se Anderson. „Ale vážně si myslíte, že Cerberus svoje slovo dodrží?"

Shepard obrátil oči v sloup. „Prosim vás, Rada na mě zvysoka kašlala už v době, kdy jsem naháněl Sarena po Galaxii. Vy to víte líp než kdokoli jinej. A Aliance? Ti by mě nejdřív skenovali v laboratoři, jestli nemám v sobě nějakej ovládací čip nebo tak něco. A tim by to neskončilo; věčně by na mě pálili nejrůznější otázky, aby se ujistili, že moje motivy jsou opodstatněný. Než bych se dostal zpátky do akce, už by nejspíš nebylo koho zachraňovat!" Ve svém rozčilení si Shepard nevšiml, jak Miranda ztuhla při zmínce ovládacího čipu. „Poslouchejte, nevěřim Cerberovi víc než kdokoli z vás tady, ale nikdo jinej mi teď nepomůže. Po vás nechci nic, jenom to, abyste mě nechali dělat moji práci."

„Jistě, honit duchy, to je to jediné, co jste doposud dělal." Prohodil Sparatus posměšně.

Shepard zaťal pěsti vztekem. Už předem mu bylo jasné, že Rada bude zpochybňovat všechno, co kdy udělal nebo co mohl říct, ovšem tohle už překročilo všechny meze. „Zatímco to jediný, co jste dělali vy tři, bylo sedět na prdelích a dloubat se v nose, zatímco ty důležitý věci vás vůbec nezajímaly! A vy máte tu drzost kritizovat mě za to, co dělám?!" Zařval a nechal do svého hlasu vyvřít všechen svůj vztek. „K útoku na Citadelu by nikdy nemuselo dojít, kdyby vy tři neschopný hovada jste mě nechali jít po Sarenovi! Ale to né, vám stačí to, že se můžete dosyta vydovádět na těch vašich posranejch politickejch kličkách; co na tom sejde, že stovky Lidí musely umřít jenom proto, aby vás vysekali z průseru, kterej jste si sami nadrobili?!"

„Sheparde…" Řekl Valern varovně, velitel ho však naprosto ignoroval; tohle byl teprve začátek.

„Víte vy vůbec, kolik životů se dalo zachránit, kdybyste kurva dělali to, co jste měli dělat?! Kdybyste mě alespoň jednou v životě poslechli?! To bylo slov o tom, jak si budete vážit těch, kteří za vás před dvěma rokama položili život, ale sami se podívejte, kde jsme teď?!" Láteřil rozzuřeně a rozhazoval rukama. „Tolik promrhanejch životů a přitom se vůbec nic nezměnilo!"

„Veliteli!" Zaječela Tevos; Shepard na okamžik ztichl, i když doslova supěl hněvem. „Snažili jsme se jednat rozumně, ale-" Snažila se promluvit, ovšem moc daleko se nedostala.

„Pak jste se nesnažili dost usilovně!" Zavrčel vztekle. „Nevim, jak dlouho si chcete namlouvat, že je všechno v pohodě, ale dobře si zapamatujte moje slova: Jednou toho budete litovat! Už teď kvůli tý vaší blbosti máte na rukou krev nevinnejch lidí, a až se Smrťáci vrátí, a vemte jed na to, že se vrátí, lidi opět zaplatěj za vaši blbost, a bude jich mnohem, mnohem víc!" Odmlčel se, když mu hlavou náhle projela ostrá bolest; zapotácel se a musel se přidržet stolu, aby neupadl na zem.

Lawsonová byla téměř okamžitě u něj a chytila jej za rameno. „Musíte se uklidnit, veliteli! Vaše kybernetické implantáty špatně reagují na stres, mohlo by to vést ke zdravotním komplikacím." Řekl znepokojeně.

„No nekecejte, Lawsonová." Zavrčel Shepard bolestí; hlava ho bolela jako čert a dělaly se mu mžitky před očima. „Ještě furt jsem se nevzpamatoval z toho, že jsem naživu." Dodal ješte cynicky. V kanceláři bylo po několik vteřin hrobové ticho, dokonce ani radní si netroufali nic říct. Po chvilce se Shepard konečně trochu sebral a věnoval radním pohrdavý pohled. „Nevim, jak to vidíte vy, ale já mám docela jasno v tom, co udělám. Budu dělat, co se dá, abych zastavil Smrťáky dřív, než nás všechny zabijou, a zcela určitě se vás nebudu prosit o svolení."

Radní byli po dlouhou chvíli zticha, až nakonec Valern nejistě promluvil. „Myslím, že nejlepším řešením by bylo nechat o této otázce rozhodnout Andersona samotného. Má někdo nějaké námitky?" Nikdo se neozval. „Pak tedy považuji tuto schůzku za ukončenou." Projekce radních zmizely.

Následovala chvíle trapného ticha. Shepard se cítil spokojen a zároveň i zděšen; nelitoval ničeho z toho, co radním řekl, ovšem to, že takhle explodoval přímo před Andersonem, bylo něco, na co rozhodně hrdý nebyl. Dokonce i Miranda vypadala zaskočená jeho výbuchem vzteku, což už něco znamenalo. Jako první se vzpamatoval Anderson. „Jestli to něco znamená, veliteli…" Začal opatrně. „Já jsem o vás nikdy nepochyboval. Vy byste si to nikdy nemyslel, ale ne všichni popírají existenci Smrťáků."

„A k čemu to je, když se vůbec nic neděje?" Odsekl Shepard. „Takhle si akorát připadám, že všechno, co jsme kdy udělali, je k ničemu."

„Rada mi de facto dala plnou moc ohledně toho, co s vámi udělat. Takže bych vám klidně mohl obnovit váš statut Přízraka." Řekl lidský radní s úsměvem. „Já vím, není to moc, ale aspoň po vás nikdo nepůjde, kdybyste tam venku náhodou někomu šlápl na kuří oko."

„Máte pravdu, není to moc." Ušklíbl se Shepard. „Ale i tak děkuju za nabídku."

Dveře od radního kanceláře se najednou otevřely. „Andersone! Potřebuji si s vámi promluvit o… Sheparde? Co vy tady chcete?!"

Shepard podvědomě zaťal zuby, když zaslechl nepříjemně známý skřehotavý hlas. Jediný pohled na nově příchozího jen potvrdil jeho obavy. „Donnel Udina." Řekl otráveně. „Doufal jsem, že vás už nikdy neuvidím."

Velvyslanec Udina se zamračil. „Tenhle pocit je vzájemný, to mi věřte." Odpověděl popuzeně. „Váš návrat je pro nás byrokratickou noční můrou."

„Jak moc si ceníte svejch zubů, velvyslanče?" Odsekl Shepard s křivým úsměvem. Anderson měl co dělat, aby vůbec potlačil smích.

Udina jej ignoroval a podíval se na Andersona. „Doslechl jsem se, že jste zorganizoval schůzku s Radou a ještě ke všemu jste přizval i Sheparda. Je to tak?"

„Ano." Odvětil radní úsečně. „Byly zde věci, které jsme si museli vyříkat."

„Co se tady odehrálo, vás ani zajímat nemusí, velvyslanče." Přidal se Shepard. „Řekněme, že budu nahánět padouchy ve Vnějších systémech, takže při troše štěstí se už nikdy neuvidíme. Bude vám to vyhovovat?"

„To nic nemění na tom, že jste něco takového neměl podnikat, aniž byste se předem se mnou poradil, radní." Řekl Udina káravě.

„Vy mi nemáte co rozkazovat, Udino!" Okřikl ho Anderson. „Nepotřebuju pro všechno vaše svolení. Proč teď laskavě nezmizíte do své kanceláře, abyste o tom trochu popřemýšlel?"

„Jistě, pane radní." Odvětil Udina s přehnanou úslužností. „Přeji vám všem dobrý den." Velvyslanec se otočil na podpatku a zamířil zpátky ke dveřím.

Anderson si povzdechl. „Omlouvám se za tu scénu. Udina se doteď nevyrovnal s tím, že jsem dostal pozici radního místo něj. Někdy mu musím připomenout, kde je jeho místo."

Shepard už chtěl něco odpovědět, pak si ovšem všimnul, že Udina vrazil do někoho ze dveří. Velvyslanec se uhnul, aniž by se omluvil, a do Andersonovy kanceláře vešel důstojník v uniformě Aliance s klípcem přes pravé oko.

„Kde jste byl, poručíku?" Zeptal se Anderson nově příchozího.

„Pardon, radní. Zdržel jsem se na čtvrti Tayseri; ještě to tam nestihli opravit, takže je tam furt strašnej chaos. Možná kdybyste dokázal přesvědčit svoje kolegy, aby věčně neodkládali opravy, tak jsem dneska moh přijít včas." Shepard důstojníka poznal teprve, až když ho slyšel mluvit. Toshiro Kimura, zvěd z N7, se navenek mohl hodně změnit, vzhledem k novým jizvám a chybějícími oku, ale jeho chování, bezstarostné a poněkud přidrzlé, zůstalo pořád stejné. Shepard si přesto přál, aby tu nebyl; už mu stačilo, že ho Rada vytočila, neměl zájem se ještě pohádat s kamarádem.

Kimura se rozhlédl po Andersonově kanceláři; jeho pohled spočinul na Shepardovi, který neřekl ani slovo od okamžiku, kdy vešel do místnosti. „Ty seš tu taky, jo?" Řekl bez jakéhokoli úsměvu. Shepard okamžitě věděl, že má problém.

„Pozval jsem Sheparda na schůzi s Radou, aby nám vysvětlil některé nedávné události." Odpověděl Anderson. „Nutno říct, věci jsou složitější, než jsme si mysleli."

„Při vší úctě, Andersone, tohle bych slyšel radši od našeho kamaráda." Odvětil Kimura úsečně a podíval se na velitele. „Co to krucinál hraješ za hru, Sheparde? Copak už jsi zapomněl, co všechno Cerberus udělal?"

Shepard byl na okamžik zticha, než se obrátil na své společníky. „Taylore, Lawsonová, počkejte venku. Tohle musíme probrat o samotě." Miranda s Jacobem poněkud váhavě opustili radního kancelář.

„Já furt čekám na vysvětlení." Poznamenal Toshiro podrážděně.

„Fajn. Slyšels někdy o Sběračích?" Zavrčel Shepard. Už měl plné zuby toho, že s ním všichni jednali jako se zrádcem.

„Nějaký mimozemšťani, který jako jediný dokážou používat vysílač Omega 4, aniž by se přitom zabili, a nikdo neví, co vlastně chtějí. Jo, vim, co jsou zač." Toshiro přimhouřil oči, nebo spíše oko. „Proč se ptáš?"

„Protože to oni unášej ty kolonisty ve Vnějších systémech." Řekl Shepard. „Mám s Cerberem dohodu; já se postarám o Sběrače a oni mi poskytnou zdroje a nechají mě dělat věci po svým. To je všechno."

Toshiro po několik sekund jen nevěřícně zíral. „Takže ty hnusný hmyzáci z toho záznamu z Freedom's Progress jsou Sběrači?!" Zeptal se nakonec.

„Ještě dřív, než se zeptáte, tak poručík Kimura byl členem oné průzkumné expedice, kterou jsem před chvílí zmínil." Doplnil rychle Anderson, když si všiml Shepardova zmateného výrazu.

„To furt nevysvětluje, kde Shepard byl ty poslední dva roky." Poznamenal Toshiro.

„Já myslím, že tohle by mělo mluvit samo za sebe." Prohlásil Anderson a podal Kimurovi datapad od Lawsonové. Zvěd si v datapadu začal rychle číst; stačilo jen několik málo sekund na to, aby mu spadla čelist.

„Klinická smrt? Kybernetika? Dva roky?! To je jako technicky zombie nebo co?" Mumlal si pro sebe ve stavu blízkém šoku.

„Paráda, co?" Prohodil Shepard ironicky. „A to ještě zdaleka není všechno."

„Myslíš kromě armády strojů, který se schovávaj v temným vesmíru a každejch padesát tisíc let zmasakrujou všechny rozumný organický bytosti, i když nikdo neví, proč to vlastně dělaj?" Poznamenal Toshiro suše.

Shepard doslova cítil, jak se mu v žilách vaří krev. „Jestli si ještě ty ze mě začneš dělat srandu, tak přísahám Bohu, že-" Procedil skrz zaťaté zuby, ovšem daleko se nedostal.

„Co máš kurva za problém, Shepe?!" Zařval na něj Toshiro.

„Fakt chceš vědět, co je můj problém, Kimuro?!" Zasyčel Shepard a podíval se svému kolegovi z N7 přímo do očí. „Můj problém je, že ať dělám co dělám, je to stejně k ničemu! Na Galaxii se řítí pohroma biblickejch rozměrů; já to vim, snažim se to říct komukoli, kdo by s tim mohl něco dělat, ale všichni mě akorát maj za blázna i přes všechny ty důkazy, co se povalujou kolem!" Shepard si ztěžka sedl na jednu z židlí v kanceláři a uchechtl se, bez jakýchkoli náznaků humoru. „Proč já se vlastně tak moc snažim zachránit svět, kterej o záchranu ani nestojí?"

„Podívejte se na mě, Sheparde." Promluvil najednou Anderson. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že bych konec své kariéry strávil jako radní. Snažím se dělat, co se ode mě čeká, ale… občas mám pocit, jako bych akorát šel hlavou proti zdi. Ale i tak jsem se za ty dva roky tady něco naučil; čím víc si lidi kolem vás stěžují, tím větší máte jistotu, že něco opravdu děláte."

„Beztak je to ověřený historií, že lidi začnou doopravdy myslet, až když jde do tuhýho." Poznamenal Toshiro. „Myslíš si, že to bude jiný, až sem Smrťáci přitáhnou?"

„Řikáš to skoro jako by jsi tomu věřil." Zabručel Shepard a mávl rukou.

„Co kdybys nebyl takovej zabedněnec a začal mě konečně poslouchat?" Odsekl Toshiro. Shepard na něj dlouze zíral, ale nic neřekl. Toshiro si povzdechl a začal vysvětlovat. „Viděl jsem záznamy ze starý Normandie, než jí rozstříleli. Přiznám, že jak jsme spolu mluvili ten den, co jsi šlohnul vlastní loď, tak jsem si myslel, že ti hrabe. Ale pak, když jsem to všechno začal číst; maják na Edenu Primě, Feros, Virmir, Ilos… Musel jsem volat i tý doktorce T'Soni, aby mi něco z toho vysvětlila, ale když jsem to všecko vstřebal, bylo mi jasný, v jakým průseru to vlastně jsme. Chtěl jsem si s tebou o tom promluvit dřív, ale pak přišli Sběrači a-" A v tomto momentě se zarazil. „Kurva…"

Shepard se naježil, nemohl si nevšimnout, jak se Toshiro podřekl. „Takže ti parchanti měli prsty i v útoku na Normandii?" Zeptal se ostře.

„Jenom oni mají dost dobrou technologii na to, aby starou SR1 detekovali i přes maskovací systémy." Přisvědčil Toshiro. „Navíc co já vim, nikdo v Galaxii nemá tak silnou zbraň na to, aby doslova roztrhal na kusy válečnou loď, byť jenom fregatu, jenom pár vystřelama."

„Vládce ji měl." Zamumlal Shepard a rukou si mnul čelo; hlava ho znovu začínala bolet. „Je tu ještě něco dobrýho, co bych měl vědět?"

„Záznamy z Normandie a těch pár důkazů, co máme, nebudou stačit na to, abysme mohli někoho přesvědčit o tom, že Smrťáci nejsou mýtus." Vysvětloval Kimura. „Musíme toho splašit víc; ty teď půjdeš proti Sběračům, takže jestli se ti povede najít něco, cokoli, co by potvrdilo existenci Smrťáků, nebo pokročilou technologii, Arcturus by to mohlo zajímat."

„Vážně?" Zeptal se Shepard pochybovačně. „Aliance mě pohřbila úplně stejně jako Rada, nevidim důvod, proč by se tim chtěli zabejvat."

Toshiro obrátil oči v sloup. „Jseš vedle, Shepe. Dělám teď pro Hacketta osobně a ten ví moc dobře, o co tady jde. Každej, kdo má aspoň půlku mozku, tak ví, že Vládce neměl s Gethama nic společnýho."

„Navíc pokud by se Parlament Aliance opravdu rozhodl soudit vás za zradu, vaše asistence by byla brána jako polehčující okolnost, stejně tak i váš podíl na vítězství nad Vládcem." Doplnil Anderson. „Aliance dostane technologii, která by ji mohla připravit na boj se Smrťáky, zatímco vy budete moct jít po Sběračích, aniž by vám v tom někdo bránil. To je vítězství pro obě strany, nemyslíte?"

Shepard nemusel přemýšlet dlouho. Dávalo to smysl; zatímco on by stopoval Sběrače a sbíral důkazy o Smrťácích a pokročilou technologii pro Arcturus, Anderson by mezitím zaměstnával Alianci a tím dali Shepardovi volný prostor. Rada se o Lidi beztak moc nezajímala, takže jí to mohlo být jedno. Problém by mohl dělat Cerberus kvůli tomu, že by něco sdílel s Aliancí, ovšem jejich názor Sheparda vůbec nezajímal. Dali mu jen zdroje a cíl, jak se s misí vypořádá, bude čistě na něm. Navíc bylo příjemné vědět, že ne všichni o něm pochybovali. „Tak teda dobře." Odpověděl nakonec. „Jestli něco najdu, dám vám vědět."

„Výborně. Když nikdo jiný neposlouchá, budeme muset vzít věci do svých rukou." Řekl Anderson a podal Shepardovi ruku. „Jenom jestli můžu… mějte se tam venku na pozoru; před Sběrači i před Cerberem."

„Buďte v klidu, pane. Až vyřídíme Sběrače, tak s nima končim." Odpověděl Shepard s úšklebkem.

„Jestli tě Cerberus nechá skončit." Poznamenal Toshiro. „Záhadnej je hroznej parchant; jednu ruku ti podá a tou druhou tě kuchne do zad."

„Ty znáš Záhadnýho?" Zeptal se Shepard překvapeně.

„Když tě velení roky posílá na akce proti Cerberovi, tak se leccos přiučíš." Ušklíbl se Toshiro. „A taky nasereš spoustu lidí."

„Hádám, že jsi takhle přišel o oko?"

„To je trochu jinej příběh." Odvětil Toshiro. „Nebudu zabíhat moc do detailů; prostě jsem před pár měsícema dohlížel na cvičení nováčků. Měla to bejt rutinní akce, jenže… Holt nějakym _záhadnym _způsobem se nám na cvičiště připletla vostrá munice; granáty, abych to upřesnil. No a jeden takovej přistál asi pár metrů ode mě. To, že bylo něco špatně, jsem se dozvěděl až potom, co jsem se probral ve špitále."

„Myslíš, že v tom měl prsty Cerberus?" Zeptal se Shepard.

„To kdybych věděl." Toshiro pokrčil rameny. „Vim jenom to, že to nebyla nehoda. Vždycky kontrolujeme zbraně před cvičením, aby tam byla cvičná munice. Nejenže tenkrát se na to někdo vykašlal, ale navíc jsme nikdy nenašli toho, kdo to měl mít na starosti." Ukázal si na klípec, který mu kryl prázdnou oční jamku. „Doktoři mi slíbili oční implantát, ale na ten si budu muset nějakou chvíli počkat."

Shepard se rozhlédl po kanceláři; i když by se zde nejradši chvíli zdržel, měl na pořadu dne ještě spoustu práce. Musel jít za Baileym ohledně jeho statutu a navštívit zlodějku Kasumi Goto, která se tu někde zdržovala. A potom ho čekal výlet na Omegu, přímo doprostřed bezpráví plných Vnějších systémů. Bylo jasné, že ho čeká několik velice náročných dní. „Klidně bych tady s váma zůstal a ještě pokecal, ale mám dost práce." Řekl omluvně a pomalu vykročil ke dveřím. „Jestli budu mít čas, možná se tu někdy stavím."

„Jistě. Hodně štěstí a dávejte na sebe pozor, veliteli." Odpověděl Anderson a posadil se za stůl. Ani jeho funkce se neobešla bez práce, a především papírování, které bývalý voják nenáviděl.

„Zkus se tentokrát nezabít, Shepe!" Zvolal Toshiro.

„Nemůžu slíbit nesplnitelný, ale budu se snažit!" Odpověděl Shepard, než zmizel za dveřmi.

V radního kanceláři bylo na chvíli hrobové ticho; po chvíli se Toshiro zeptal. „Myslíte, že to zvládne, pane?"

„Shepard už předtím kašlal na pravděpodobnost, a vycházelo mu to. Spíš bych litoval ty, kteří se mu postaví do cesty." Řekl žertem, potom však zvážněl. „Mám spíš obavy o jeho duševní zdraví. To, čím si prošel, se na něm dost podepsalo."

Kimura zvedl obočí. „Stalo se tady snad něco, když jsem tady nebyl?"

Anderson se krátce zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. „To ani nechtějte vědět."

* * *

reply to Neferit's review from 8/18/13 _Všeho do času, o dramatické momenty nebude nouze. Místy bude děj více nebo méně jiný než to, co se událo v herní předloze, ale na tom ještě nějak zapracuju. Dějově je ME2 obsáhlejší než ME1; bude to trvat déle, než tohle dokončím, ale budu mít zase víc prostoru si pohrát s dějem :-)_

_V příštím díle se Normandie vydá na Omegu... i s mistryní zlodějkou na palubě._

_Poznámka autora: Ve třetí kapitole jsem se dopustil chyby, když jsem napsal, že kolonie Fehl Prima byla v době Shepardova vzkříšení již unesena. K jejímu napadení dojde až během jeho tažení proti Sběračům._


	6. V) Omega vás vítá

_Citadela, systém Widow, Hadí mlhovina_

„Tak jak šel ten váš mítink s Radou, Sheparde?" Řekl kapitán Bailey, aniž by zvedl oči od obrazovky svého počítače. Jeho služební VI dokázala rozpoznat identitu každého návštěvníka, který vstoupil do jeho kanceláře.

„Tak nějak podle mýho očekávání, kapitáne." Odpověděl Shepard po chvilce ticha. Bailey se pro sebe usmál, když si všiml jeho kyselého výrazu ve tváři; nemusel ani hádat, jak to všechno dopadlo. Ne že by ho to nějak překvapovalo; dělal u C-SECu dost dlouho na to, aby věděl, že tahle vesmírná komunita prostě Lidi moc ráda nemá. Dokonce ani po bitvě o Citadelu, která byla pro Alianci průlomem, který jí vynesl místo v Radě, se toho moc nezměnilo; všude se našli tací, kteří lidskou vládu podezřívali ze všeho možného.

„Jasně…" Zamumlal Bailey; nehodlal se ani ptát, co tím měl Shepard na mysli. „Teď, co s tou vaší identitou, veliteli?"

Shepard pokrčil rameny. „Poslouchat pokaždý, když projdu skenerem, že jsem mrtvej, je dost na hovno. Můžete s tím něco udělat, kapitáne?"

„No, nejdřív byste musel jít na Bezpečnostní správu Citadely, aby tam reaktivovali vaše ID." Vysvětloval Bailey. „Potom ještě návštěva celního úřadu, kde by vám poskytli přístup na stanici samotnou, a k tomu se stavit na finančáku."

„Paráda." Odtušil velitel sarkasticky.

„Ale vidím, že máte dost práce." Pokračoval kapitán a ukázal na tlačítko na klávesnici. „Mohl bych zmáčknout tohle, a rázem byste měl po starostech. Co tomu říkáte?"

Shepard překvapeně zvedl obočí. „Takhle jednoduše? Vážně?"

„Poslouchejte, ty skenery nejdou oblbnout, je jistý že jste to vy, Sheparde. Proč čekat hodiny ve frontě a podepisovat hromady papírů kvůli tomu, co už dávno víme?"

„Vy si moc na pravidla nepotrpíte, co?" Poznamenal Shepard pobaveně.

„Já se pravidlama řídim, dokud mi nezačnou komplikovat práci." Odvětil Bailey suše. Shepard se pro sebe usmál; přístup kapitána se mu líbil, trochu mu připomínal jistého horkokrevného Turiána, se kterým kdysi sloužil na staré Normandii…

„Jestli jste si jistej, že se kvůli tomu nikdo z nás nedostane do problémů, tak jen do toho."

„Kdyby to bylo nelegální, tak bych vám to nenabízel, veliteli." Uchechtl se Bailey a stiskl klávesu. Ozvalo se krátké pípnutí. „Tak, právě jsem vás ušetřil devítí dní lítání po úřadech. Kdybyste ještě někdy něco potřeboval, víte, kam zajít."

„Budu si to pamatovat, kapitáne." Odpověděl Shepard, spokojen s tím, jak rychle byl problém s jeho ID vyřešen. „Vypadáte jako někdo, kdo prostě umí věci zařídit stůj co stůj."

„Tady to není jako na Prezidiu; tam se oficíři staraj akorát o kazatele mimo zóny svobody slova a pudlíky, který jim tam podělávaj trávník." Odfrkl si kapitán. „Tady ve Čtvrtích máme loupeže, vraždy, drogy, organizovanej zločin a já nevim co ještě. Důstojník C-SECu má tady asi tolik práce co polda New Yorku. Když se v takovymhle prostředí neustále řídíte pravidlama, tak nedosáhnete ničeho."

„Mě to nemusíte vysvětlovat, mám s tim svoje zkušenosti." Řekl Shepard, vzpomínaje na své dny ve službách Rady. Nebýt jeho statutu Přízraka, jeho mise proti Sarenovi by byla daleko komplikovanější. Události na Noverii, planetě ovládané bohatými korporacemi, kde všechno sledovala přebujelá byrokracie, toho byly jasným důkazem. Shepard ten zamrzlý svět nenáviděl; jediné, co ho tam těšilo, byl zmatený výraz správce Anoleise, když jej Gianna Parasini odváděla v želízkách do vězení. Mohl jen hádat, kde ona agentka místního ministerstva vnitra byla teď.

„Je fajn, že to oba vidíme stejně, Sheparde." Přikývl Bailey a znovu sklonil hlavu k počítači. „Teď když mě omluvíte, mám spoustu práce."

Shepard nechtěl zbytečně plýtvat Baileyho časem a odešel z kapitánovy kanceláře. Na chodbě venku na něj čekali Taylor s Lawsonovou; Jacob se klidně opíral o zeď, zatímco Miranda netrpělivě pochodovala z místa na místo, ruce založené na prsou. „Tak jak to šlo, veliteli?" Zeptal se Jacob líně.

„Je to v pohodě, chybový hlášky ze skenerů už mě obtěžovat nebudou." Odvětil velitel.

„Výborně, nyní musíme najít Kasumi Goto, tu zlodějku z našich spisů." Řekla Miranda; z jejího hlasu bylo jasně slyšet, jak byla netrpělivá. Shepard si pro sebe zakroutil hlavou, ta ženská měla v jednom kuse s něčím problém, i když by to neřekla nahlas. „Chtěla se s námi sejít poblíž klubu Dark Star."

„Počkat, takže ona ví, že ji hledáme?" Otázal se Shepard podezřívavě.

„Co já jsem čet, tak je jedna z nejlepších ve svým oboru." Poznamenal Jacob. „Kdyby nechtěla, aby ji někdo našel, tak bychom ji nenašli."

„Tak tedy pojďme. Čím dřív odsud vypadnem, tím líp." Rozhodl Shepard a vydal se směrem, kam ukazovaly všudypřítomné navigační tabule; jeho společníci mu byli v patách. Nechtěl se na Citadele zdržovat déle, než by bylo nutné, a riskovat přitom, že by jej někdo náhodou poznal. Kdyby se tak skutečně stalo, nemohl počítat s tím, že by ohledně jeho spolupráce s Cerberem byli lidé tak chápaví jako Anderson.

Trvalo to nějakou chvíli, než se konečně dostali na místo; celou cestu se museli tlačit davy lidí a párkrát se jim podařilo zabloudit. Ani u Dark Star nebylo nijak méně rušno; hlasitá hudba z klubu byla slyšet i před dveře. Kolem procházelo mnoho kolemjdoucích, po záhadné japonské zlodějce však jakoby se slehla zem. Shepard se zamračil; Cerberova rozvědka zřejmě svou práci odbyla a tu jeho naopak zkomplikovala. Už se chtěl obrátit a zamířit zpátky na loď, v ten okamžik se ale ozval ženský hlas.

„_Veliteli Sheparde, zadejte heslo a obdržíte dárek zdarma!"_

Shepard se zmateně rozhlédl; ten hlas se ozýval z reproduktorů nad ulicí. Ta osoba, které onen hlas patřil, však nebyla nikde v dohledu; ať už to byl kdokoli, tak Sheparda znal. Jacob velitele jemně šťouchl do boku a ukázal na jeden z reklamních projektorů poblíž vstupu do klubu.

„_Dělají vám Sběrači potíže? Zkuste úvěr u Kasumi!"_

Nebylo pochyb o tom, komu patřil ten záhadný hlas z reproduktorů. Shepard pomalu vykročil k projektoru; byl na něm obraz mladé ženy v černém přiléhavém obleku. Měla přes hlavu kapuci, která jí zakrývala tvář; jediné, co bylo jasně vidět, byla ústa zkroucená do šibalského úsměvu a pruh fialové barvy přes bradu a dolní ret. _Tak tohle je ta slavná zlodějka_, řekl si velitel pro sebe. Kasumi Goto rozhodně nebyla tím, co Shepard očekával; vlastně ani pořádně nevěděl, co by měl čekat.

„_Zadejte prosím heslo, veliteli Sheparde."_

Shepard musel obrátit oči v sloup. Vážně po něm Goto chtěla, aby si tady přede všemi povídal s billboardem? Rychle přelétl očima po okolí, aby se ujistil, že se nikdo nedívá, a pak řekl. „Mlčeti zlato."

„_Je mi potěšením se s vámi konečně setkat osobně, veliteli."_ Goto se lehce uklonila a představila se. _„Kasumi Goto… jsem fanynka." _ Shepard se v ten moment málem plácl do čela; v době krátce po bitvě o Citadelu, když ležel v nemocnici, se za ním prý dobýval nějaký nadšený fanoušek. Jmenoval se Conrad Verner; podle jednoho z doktorů bylo téměř nemožné tomu muži vysvětlit, že se Shepard léčí z těžkých zranění a neměl by být nijak rušen. Jistě, doktoři udělali výjimku pro tým z Normandie, ale jen proto, že je Shepard důvěrně znal… některé z nich lépe než jiné; úplně cizího chlapa k němu pustit samozřejmě nemohli. Od té doby si Shepard vždy dával pozor, když se pohyboval někde na veřejnosti.

„Mohli bychom přestat s těmi hloupostmi a přejít rovnou k věci?" Řekla Miranda podrážděně. Jacob se pro sebe uchechtl, okamžitě však zmlknul, když po něm Miranda střelila pohledem.

„_S váma teda bude hodně legrace, slečno Lawsonová." _Odsekla Kasumi sarkasticky, úsměv jí ze rtů nezmizel. Miranda se zamračila, ale neodpověděla.

„Teď vážně, k čemu to blbnutí s projektorem? Nemohla jste si se mnou prostě promluvit osobně?" Zajímal se Shepard.

„_Jsem ta nejlepší zlodějka v branži… a naštěstí ne ta nejznámější. Musím si dávat bacha, aby to tak zůstalo."_ Vysvětlovala Kasumi. _„Navíc jsem si musela ověřit, jestli tohle není nějakej podfuk. Ale teď jsem si jistá: vy jste doopravdy velitel Shepard."_

„Jak si můžete bejt tak jistá?" Otázal se Shepard s křivým úsměvem. „Klidně bych moh bejt nějakej dvojník."

„_Řeknu vám to takhle, i když si ze mě kvůli tomu asi budete utahovat." _Zlodějka odpověděla. _„Vyzařuje z vás taková… řekněme aura, jako že jste zažil to, co nikdo jinej v galaxii. Věděla jsem, že jste to vy, i když jsem vás nikdy předtim neviděla." _Ta poslední věc byla něčím, čemu Shepard mohl jen těžko věřit; po zničení Vládce jeho jméno bez přestání znělo ve zprávách a jeho podobizna byla vidět na každém rohu. Jistě, sláva s sebou nesla i nevýhody.

„Předpokládám, že víte, proč jsem tady… a do čeho jdete."

„_Sběrače myslíte?"_ Kasumi se tiše uchechtla. _„Vlastně ani nevim, proč za mnou Záhadnej nezašel dřív. Asi moje chyba, když se tak těžko hledám."_

Shepard se rozhlédl kolem; spatřil dvojici mladíků, kteří si na něj ukazovali a tiše se chichotali. „Hele, nemohli bysme tohle dořešit na lodi? Nemůžu se na Citadele zdržovat moc dlouho." Řekl poněkud rozpačitě.

„_Zrovna jsem vám chtěla říct, jak směšně to vypadá, když tady klábosíte s reklamou!"_ Prohodila Kasumi žertem; okamžik na to obraz zmizel a projektor zajel do titanové podlahy. Shepard zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou; nechápal, jak snadno ho zlodějka prohlédla. Trhl sebou leknutím, když se vedle něj ozvalo tupé bouchnutí, jako by něco dopadlo na podlahu; otočil se za zvukem, ale nic neviděl.

„Co to sakra…" Zanadával najednou Jacob a začal se rozhlížet kolem, když ho někdo, nebo spíš něco pláclo po zadku. Miranda celou scénu jen nechápavě pozorovala.

„Ten váš kámoš se měl vidět, jak se tvářil!" Shepard málem vyskočil z kůže, když se přímo vedle něj ozval pobavený hlas. Otočil se právě včas, aby viděl Kasumi, jak se prakticky zhmotnila ze vzduchu. Zlodějka byla o hlavu menší než velitel a měla štíhlou postavu; znovu se začala chichotat při pohledu na velitelův užaslý výraz.

„Tohle už mi nedělejte, Goto." Zavrčel Shepard; byl naštvaný, že se nechal vylekat drobnou zlodějkou. „Málem jste mi přivodila infarkt, vždyť jsem živej sotva tejden!"

„Musíte ale uznat, že to byla sranda, ne?" Opáčila Kasumi, usmívaje se od ucha k uchu. „Je to fajn si občas z někoho vystřelit."

„Pojďme radši zpátky na loď; tam si můžeme pořádně promluvit." Řekl Shepard.

„Už jsem na Normandii propašovala svoje věci, Sheparde. Nebylo třeba otravovat posádku se stěhováním." Odpověděla Kasumi s úsměvem. „Uvidíme se na palubě." Její tělo najednou obalila stříbrná záře. Během pár vteřin na místě, kde stála, byl jen tetelící se vzduch, a pak už nic. Zlodějka používala aktivní maskování, nebylo divu, že jí nikdo nedokázal vypátrat.

Shepard si povzdechl a zamířil zpátky k dokům, jeho kolegové mu byli v patách. Kasumi Goto, ač byla ve svém oboru profesionálem, tak se v mnoha ohledech chovala trochu jako teenagerka, byť inteligentní a kreativní. Shepard pochyboval o tom, že by se pokusila na palubě Normandie něco ukrást, ovšem bylo mu jasné, že jí musel nějak zaměstnat, aby měl na lodi klid. Netroufal si pomyslet, co by se stalo, kdyby se Kasumi začala nudit… a že život na vesmírné lodi občas dokázal být nudný. Během hodiny byl Shepard a jeho kolegové s Cerbera zpátky na palubě, stejně jako Kasumi, která se zrovna bavila s Jokerem. Pilot Normandie si bedlivě hlídal svou kšiltovku a nespouštěl japonskou zlodějku z očí. Velitel obrátil oči v sloup; Joker musel s tou čepicí i spát.

Krátce po návratu Normandie odstartovala z Citadely a zamířila k hmotovému vysílači. Nebylo pochyb, že se sem posádka SR2 nějakou dobu nepodívá. Příští zastávka byla přímo uprostřed chaotických Vnějších systémů, džungle, kde přežil jen ten nejsilnější.

* * *

_SR2 Normandie, na cestě do systému Sahrabarik, Mlhovina Omega_

Výtah se s trhnutím zastavil a velitel vstoupil na palubu posádky. Normandie měla dorazit na stanici Omega přibližně za čtyři hodiny. Pro Sheparda to znamenalo, že měl dost času se alespoň na pár hodin nerušeně prospat. Sám věděl, že to bude potřebovat; na Omeze měl do svého týmu naverbovat další tři členy. Zaeed Massani, nechvalně proslulý žoldák, vědec Mordin Solus a nakonec Archanděl, záhadný bojovník, který vyhlásil válku tamním gangům. Shepard už ze svých zkušeností věděl, že se celá věc neobejde bez komplikací, a proto nařídil členům týmu, aby se pořádně připravili. Nyní si šel promluvit s nejnovějším přírůstkem na palubě… a zároveň si chtěl ověřit, že nedělá něco nekalého.

Kasumi si pro sebe zabrala rekreační místnost na palubě posádky, jediné místo na palubě lodi, kam se velitel dosud nepodíval. Prohlásila ovšem, že rekreační místnost bude nadále přístupná všem, i když přiznala, že se jí tam hodně líbilo. Shepardovi to bylo celkem jedno, zvlášť když sám měl svou vlastní kajutu. Když ovšem vešel dovnitř, byl velice překvapen. Rekreační místnost skutečně dostála svému jménu; velká rohová pohovka, obrazy rozvěšené po stěnách, malá knihovna, konzole na videohry a dokonce i minibar. Něco takového by člověk na palubě lodě Aliance nikdy nenašel.

Kasumi ležela pohodlně rozvalená na pohovce. „Už jsem si říkala, kdy se ukážete, veliteli." Řekla se smíchem, když velitel vešel do místnosti. „Jsem připravená na to malý interview, jak jste řikal."

„Vidím, že se zabydlujete celkem bez problémů." Poznamenal Shepard, když se rozhlížel kolem.

„Uplně nejlepší věc je to okno. Vždycky když jsem byla na lodi, musela jsem cestovat v nákladovým prostoru." Uchechtla se zlodějka a posadila se. „Změna je vždycky fajn."

„Jak vás vlastně Cerberus našel?" Zeptal se Shepard a posadil se do křesla naproti pohovce.

„Je to takovej trochu srandovní příběh; nebudu vás nudit s detailama." Kasumi mávla rukou. „Prostě se mě všemožně snažili najít, a já prostě chtěla zjistit, proč se tak namáhaj. Ukázalo se, že hledaj někoho, kdo by vám pomoh s vaší misí… a docela dost za to slibovali." Téměř neznatelně se usmála. „Byla tu jistá věc, se kterou jsem potřebovala pomoc, tak jsem s nima uzavřela dohodu… a zbytek už víte."

Shepard podezíravě přimhouřil oči. „Jakou dohodu?" Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jakým směrem se tenhle rozhovor ubíral.

„Vypadá to, že se vaši kámoši o tomhle nezmínili." Zamumlala Kasumi; úsměv se jí z tváře vytratil. Naklonila se blíž k veliteli a ztišila hlas. „Hledám šedou skříňku, která patřila mýmu starýmu partnerovi. Má ji Donovan Hock… a já si jí chci vzít zpátky."

„Co je ta šedá skříňka?" Otázal se Shepard. S ničím takovým jako šedá skříňka se dosud nesetkal.

„Je to druh neuroimplantátu, na většině míst nelegální." Vysvětlovala Kasumi. Před očima se jí na okamžik najednou objevily jakési holografické brýle. „Dokáže to ukládat myšlenky, vzpomínky, tajný kódy, informace… Tahle konkrétní patřila mýmu patnerovi."

„Kdo byl ten váš partner? Teda, jestli to není tajný, nebo tak něco…" Zajímal se Shepard.

K jeho překvapení byla Kasumi na okamžik zticha. „Jmenoval se Keiji Okuda; nejlepší hacker a infiltrátor, jakýho jsem kdy poznala. Dlouho jsme dělali spolu… dokud ho Hock nezabil."

„Jak k tomu vlastně došlo?"

„Keiji udělal chybu a stáhl na sebe pozornost; ukradl totiž něco, co neměl." Řekla Kasumi váhavě. „Řekl mi, že to byl velkej průšvih. Mohlo by to vyvolat válku, kdyby to prosáklo na veřejnost." Zlodějka svěsila hlavu a tiše vyhrkla. „Ta informace… ho stála život."

Shepard doslova cítil, jak mu tuhla krev v žilách. „Co mohl Keiji tak strašnýho najít?"

„To mi nikdy neřekl, jenom jak to bylo nebezpečný." Zašeptala Kasumi. „Řekl mi, že kdyby se to dostalo ven, lidstvo by mělo problémy. Keiji všechno zašifroval a k tomu dokonce použil svoje vlastní vzpomínky. Každej, kdo by ty informace chtěl rozšifrovat, by se musel prodírat přes veškerej čas, kterej jsme spolu strávili. Ty vzpomínky jsou teď to jediný, co z Keijiho zbylo."

„Chápu, proč tu skříňku chceš zpátky, Kasumi." Řekl Shepard. Jestli tenhle Donovan Hock byl kvůli obsahu Okudovy šedé skříňky ochoten zabíjet, muselo to být něco velkého. A velice nebezpečného, pokud to mělo potenciál ohrozit lidstvo. Shepard chtěl tu věc vidět v dobrých rukou; ať už Hock měl s tou skříňkou jakékoli úmysly, rozhodně nemohly být dobré. Navíc měl pocit, že Kasumi a Keiji byli víc než jen dobří přátelé… ovšem vyptávat se na to nehodlal.

„Radši bych tu věc viděla rozstřílenou na kousky než v rukách toho parchanta Hocka." Řekla Kasumi poněkud příkře. Hněv byla ta poslední emoce, kterou by od ní Shepard čekal. „A dostat to šedou skříňku zpátky bude s vaší pomocí o hodně jednodušší."

„Co je vlastně zač ten Donovan Hock?" Otázal se Shepard, ačkoli už tak nějak dopředu čekal odpověď.

„Je to renomovaný, ehm, obchodník." Odpověděla Kasumi sarkasticky. „Pašerák, obchodník se zbraněmi, vrah… prostě žádný svatoušek. Je proslulej svojí rezidencí, do který se člověk jen těžko dostane. Ale já našla způsob, jak se dostat dovnitř… a myslim si, že se vám to bude zamlouvat." Dodala se zlým úsměvem.

„Co máš v plánu?"

„Hock ve svý vile pravidelně pořádá večírky pro svoje nejbližší přátele; nejhorší sebranka lhářů, podvodníků a vrahů v celý galaxii… A ti všichni s sebou přinesou dárky na počest Hockovi samotnýmu." Vysvětlovala Kasumi. „Musíme se mezi ně vetřít jako hosté; až se nám to povede, budeme postupovat podle plánu. Dokonce jsem vám na to sehnala ohoz."

„To by mohla bejt sranda." Ušklíbl se Shepard. „Kdy jdeme na věc?"

„Bohužel ještě musím dořešit několik věcí, než se do toho pustíme. Ale můžu vás ujistit, že se vám ta akce bude líbit." Kasumi na něj spiklenecky mrkla. „A když budeme mít štěstí, nedojde ani na střelbu."

Shepard se zasmál. „Měla bys vědět, že já takovýhle štěstí nemám." Podotkl pobaveně.

„No, ať už se stane cokoli, pro nás to bude zábava." Opáčila Kasumi lišácky. „Kam teď vlastně letíme?"

„Na Omegu." Odpověděl Shepard a vstal z křesla. „Musím tam nabrat pár lidí do týmu. Možná by sis měla odpočinout dokud můžeš, protože jdeš s námi." Potom s křivým úsměvem dodal. „A moje mise se často komplikujou; jenom abys věděla dopředu."

„To nevadí, aspoň se nebudu nudit." Uchechtla se Kasumi a položila se na pohovku. „Zatím, Shepe."

„Zatím, Kasumi."

Shepard pomalu odešel z rekreační místnosti. Musel přiznat, že jeho obavy ohledně samozvané mistryně zlodějky se ukázaly zbytečné. Když už by jeden odhlédl od její volby povolání, Kasumi byla docela příjemnou osobností, na kterou by se dalo spolehnout… do jisté míry. Trochu mu povahou připomínala Toshira… bez jeho drzosti a přehnaného sebevědomí. Nijak mu nevadilo, že ho Kasumi namočila do jejího loupežného plánu; byla to totiž do značné míry její osobní bitva. Navíc Hock vypadal jak člověk, který by si určitě zasloužil, aby mu někdo srazil hřebínek.

Shepard si to namířil do jídelny. Od té doby, co se probral z komatu, vůbec nic nejedl; sám byl překvapen, že to bez jídla vydržel tak dlouho. Musel to být důsledek toho, jak jej Cerberovi inženýři 'vylepšili', pomyslel si zhnuseně. Jídelna byla tou dobou prázdná; kromě správce Gardnera, který na lodi dělal i kuchaře, tam seděli jen Goldsteinová a Hawthorne, pilot raketoplánu. Shepard si chvíli prohlížel dnešní nabídku a nakonec si dal sekanou s bramborovou kaší. Posadil se za prázdný stůl a začal jíst. Kaše svou barvou nijak nepřipomínala brambory a sekaná byla oschlá, ale Shepardovi to nijak nevadilo; bylo to lepší než cokoli, co kdy na palubě válečné lodi jedl, i když gurmánský zážitek to zrovna nebyl. Na druhou stranu SR2 nebyla skutečně válečným plavidlem, to mu však v tu chvíli bylo také jedno.

Zaměstnán jídlem si nevšiml, že ho lidé v jídelně pozorují. Goldsteinová zdvihla překvapeně obočí a Hawthorne měl ve tváři vysloveně znechucený výraz; naproti tomu Gardner se vítězoslavně usmíval.

„On to vážně… jí…" Zašeptal Hawthorne užasle. V jeho hlase byla znát i stopa zděšení.

„No jistě že!" Zaskřehotal Gardner. „Není to žádná princeznička jako třeba ty, Hawthorne!"

„Je to snad moje vina, že se tvoje jídlo nedá žrát?" Ohradil se Hawthorne a střelil po šéfkuchaři pohledem. „I když co bych čekal od kuchaře, kterej tady na lodi čistí hajzly…" Dodal jízlivě.

Shepard se na okamžik zarazil… pak ale pokrčil rameny a jedl dál. „Nevim co byste řek, kdybyste se musel stravovat na lodi Aliance." Řekl plnou pusou.

„Znal jsem pár chlápků, co byli v armádě Aliance." Řekl Gardner. „Nechtěj ani vědět, Hawthorne, co na lodích museli žrát." Potom zavolal na Sheparda. „A nedělejte si starosti, veliteli, já si ruce meju!" A pak potichu dodal. „Většinou…" Shepard naštěstí jeho poznámku neslyšel.

„Všude to musí bejt lepší než tady." Brblal Hawthorne. „Všechny prachy, co mám, budu muset utratit na opušťáku, abych si udělal zásobu pořádnýho jídla." Goldsteinová jen kroutila hlavou.

„Zkus si vařit z vojenskýho proviantu a uvidíme, co budeš řikat potom, ty chytrolíne!" Odsekl Gardner a pro sebe si zabručel. „Vsadil bych boty, že se Shepard nemusí těmahle hovadinama vůbec zabejvat…"

Nikdo z nich si nevšiml, že Shepard mezitím dojedl a odešel pryč. Na místě po něm zůstal jen prázdný talíř.

* * *

_Stanice Omega, systém Sahrabarik, Mlhovina Omega_

Joker nervózně pozoroval obraz z vnějších kamer, zatímco kličkoval s Normandií mezi stovkami asteroidů, které se vznášely v prostoru kolem nich. Věděl, že stanice Omega byla vystavena uvnitř zbytku vytěžené planetky, nikdo mu ale neřekl o tom, že by měla být přímo v pásu asteroidů. S lodí kalibru Normandie mohl pásem proletět mnohem rychleji než současným tempem, avšak po tom, co viděl osud staré SR1, se přinutil být opatrný, zvlášť když mu za zády stál Shepard v plné zbroji.

Po minutách letu se v dohledu konečně objevila Omega; se zvonovitým vrškem tvořeným zbytkem planetky, ze kterého jako chapadla vyrůstaly části konstrukce, stanice zdálky vypadala jako medúza. Anebo jako atomový hřib, pomyslel si Shepard s morbidním úsměvem. Stanice zářila na černém, asteroidy posetém pozadí tlumeným červeným světlem, což jí dávalo zlověstný vzhled. Kdyby se na Omegu podíval ze správného úhlu, viděl by Shepard mihotání kinetických bariér odrážejících zboudilé planetky, které se dostaly příliš blízko. Normandie se přiblížila k medúzovité stanici a zamířila k místním dokům. Shepard teď zblízka viděl sérii obranných věží chránících stanici před vetřelci. Pohled na špinavé neudržované čtvrtě jen utvrdily jeho už tak nevalný dojem ze stanice. Měl naprosto jasno v tom, co tady hodlal udělat; najít tři potenciální rekruty a naverbovat je na loď, sehnat někde to propojovací rozhraní T6 pro inženýry, a potom odsud rychle vypadnout. Jestli se na Citadele cítil nesvůj, pak tohle místo mu nahánělo husí kůži.

SR2 po chvíli konečně zakotvila v jednom z volných doků. Shepard přešel do přetlakové komory a čekal na konec dekontaminační procedury; na Omegu ho doprovázel celý tým, což v tu chvíli znamenalo Jacoba, Mirandu a Kasumi. Přetlakový uzávěr se brzy otevřel a tým vstoupil na stanici. Shepard se zhnuseně zatvářil, když jej ovanul těžký, špínou čpící vzduch stanice; jeho společníci to také cítili.

„Taková díra…" Pronesla Miranda. „Na takovém místě, jako je Omega, je pozitivní jen to, že vás přinutí zůstat ve střehu."

„To se rozumí samo sebou." Zabručel Shepard; jakkoli si s Lawsonovou nerozuměl, tentokrát jí musel dát za pravdu. „Dávejte si bacha; to platí po všechny."

Čtveřice Lidí zamířila do ulic Omegy. Když zahnuli za nejbližší roh, spatřili starého vrásčitého Salariána v otrhaných šatech; nejspíše bezdomovec. Salarián si téměř okamžitě všiml nově příchozích a hnal se k nim. Shepard si nemohl nevšimnout jeho téměř pomateného pohledu; ruka mu podvědomě sklouzla k pistoli.

„Vítejte na Omeze!" Zvolal Salarián s bezzubým úsměvem a dramaticky rozpřáhl ruce. „Jste tady noví, že? To já vždycky poznám! Dovolte mi, abych-"

„Vypadni vodsud, Fargute. **Hned.**" Přerušil jej hrubý hlas. Vedle otrhaného Salariána, Farguta, se objevil Batarián v černé zbroji. Shepard zaťal zuby; měl co dělat, aby na čtyřokého humanoida nevytasil zbraň. Od té doby, co batariánští otrokáři zpustošili jeho domov a povraždili jeho rodinu, měl Shepard pro Batariány hluboké opovržení; jeho záchranná mise na asteroidu X57 ho v jeho přesvědčení ještě víc utvrdila. Nebylo žádným tajemstvím, že Batariánská Hegemonie podporovala nájezdy na lidské kolonie a obchodní lodě, i když vláda na Khar'Shanu to vehementně popírala. Hegemonie se přímé konfrontaci s Aliancí vyhýbala od té doby, co lidská komanda vyhladila batariánskou pirátskou základnu na měsíci Torfan; nebylo ovšem pochyb, že kdyby se naskytla vhodná příležitost, vyhlásila by Lidem válku.

„Eh… Ahoj, Moklane!" Drmolil Fargut nervózně. „Chtěl jsem jenom-"

„Nebudu to řikat dvakrát." Zavrčel Batarián, Moklan.

„Jasně Moklane! Její přání je mi rozkazem!" Fargut zasalutoval a odběhl pryč.

„Chátra podělaná mrchožroutská…" Zabručel si Moklan pro sebe. Pak si změřil Sheparda dlouhým, ne zrovna přátelským pohledem. „Vítejte na Omeze… Sheparde."

„Takže víš, kdo jsem zač?" Otázal se Shepard, nespouštěje z Moklana oči. Byl připraven toho Batariána okamžitě zastřelit, kdyby si něco zkusil.

„Samo," Odfrkl si Moklan. „Sledujem vás vod tý doby, co jste vlítli do Vnějších systémů. Nejste tak nenápadnej, jak si myslíte. Aria chce vědět, co tady chce mrtvej Přízrak; doporučuju vám zajít za ní do klubu Afterlife a představit se."

Shepard si všiml výhružky skryté v Moklanových slovech. Neměl ani páru, kdo byla ač tahle Aria, ale nehodlal si od nějakého gangstera nechat poroučet. „Můžeš tý svojí Arii vyřídit, že si tady chci akorát vyřídit pár věcí a potom hned zmizim."

„_Aria T__'Loak __je de facto vládce stanice Omega, veliteli, samozvaná Pirátská královna Omegy." _EDI se ozvala v Shepardově vysílačce. _„Bylo by rozumné ji spravit o našich úmyslech; vzhledem k tomu, jakou mocí disponuje ve Vnějších systémech, by mohla vážně narušit naše operace." _Shepard byl po poznámce lodní AI nucen změnit názor; pokud byla tak mocná, jak EDI tvrdila, mohla by mu Aria dělat problémy.

„Věci kolem vás jdou do hajzlu, Sheparde." Poznamenal Moklan jízlivě. „Nemůžete se Arii divit, že vás chce mít pod dohledem. Teď jděte do Afterlife, hned."

„Tak pojďme, lidi." Shepard kývl na svůj doprovod a vyrazil do klubu. „Drž se ode mě dál, _Moklane_." Zavrčel na Batariána, když šel kolem něj.

„_Obdržela jsem varování ohledně karantény v slumech, kde doktor Solus provozuje ordinaci; čekejte odpor u transportní stanice." _Hlásila EDI._ „Zároveň jsem se nabourala do komunikací místních žoldáckých organizací; mají plán, jak se vypořádat s Archandělem. Náborová stanice v klubu Afterlife by o něm mohla něco vědět."_ Přesně jak Shepard očekával, naděje na rychlé vyřízení všech záležitostí se začaly rychle hroutit. _„Moment, právě jsem zachytila hlášení od jednoho z Ariiných nohsledů. Vypadá to, že Zaeed Massani se nachází blízko vaší pozice."_

„Díky, EDI." Odvětil Shepard a zrychlil krok. Když už odhlédl od toho, že byla AI, musel uznat, že se EDI ukázala jako velmi užitečná.

Shepard brzy našel Massaniho stát na ulici poblíž klubu. Bavil se s dvojicí Turiánů, nejspíš lidmi od Arie, kteří mezi sebou drželi zbitého Batariána. Vypadalo to, že se ten ubožák nějak zapletl do věcí Pirátské královny a neskončilo to pro něj dobře. Shepard a jeho tým se pomalu k žoldákovi přiblížili.

Vyhublý vězeň si jich všiml jako první. „Prosím, pane… musíte mi pomoct… já nic neudělal…" Sípal vyčerpaně a upřel své čtyři oči na nově příchozí.

Zaeed Massani, oblečený v zašlé žluté zbroji, napřáhl ruku a vrazil Batariánovi pěst do břicha. „Nikdo ti nedovolil mluvit, ty hovado." Zabručel chraplavým hlasem. Vytáhl z kapsy krabičku cigaret a jednu si zapálil. „Dělejte si s nim, co chcete, hoši. Bylo mi ctí s Arií obchodovat."

„Nápodobně, Massani." Jeden z Turiánů odvětil a společně s kolegou odtáhl vzpouzejícího se Batariána neznámo kam. Massani se za nimi okamžik díval a znechuceně si odfrkl.

Shepard pokynul svým druhům, aby počkali, a sám přistoupil k prošedivělému žoldákovi. „Vy jste Zaeed Massani?" Zeptal se klidně.

Zaeed se otočil a podíval se na vetřelce. Shepard si nyní mohl žoldáka pořádně prohlédnout. Massanimi podle zjevu muselo táhnout na padesátku, i když fyzičkou by strčil do kapsy leckterého vojáka v Alianci. Byl potetovaný na pravé paži a na krku, kde měl logo nechvalně známé žoldácké organizace Blue Suns. Ovšem tím nejvýznačnejším rysem byla obrovská půlkruhová jizva okolo jeho pravého oka; pravá strana jeho tváře se dokonce zdála být trochu zdeformovaná. Pravé oko bylo šedé, na rozdíl od levého, které mělo hnědou barvu. Massani musel někdy v minulosti utrpět rozsáhlé zranění, které mu znetvořilo obličej. „Jo, to sem já. A vy nejspíš budete velitel Shepard." Odpověděl žoldák stroze a potáhl si z cigarety. „Zase budem zachraňovat galaxii?"

„Kolik toho víte o naší misi?" Otázal se Shepard. Massaniho přezíravý postoj se mu moc nezamlouval.

„Všecko jsem si naštudoval; Cerberus mi řek všecko, co potřebuju vědět." Odvětil Zaeed. „Tahle mise se Sběračema vypadá jako pořádnej průser, ale Záhadnej mi za to dal dost prachů."

„Většina žoldáků by se nepřihlásila na sebevražednou misi." Podotkl Shepard.

„Většina žoldáků by za to nedostala takovou sumu jako já." Zazubil se Massani.

„Vítejte na palubě, Massani." Řekl Shepard a potřásl si rukou s prošedivělým veteránem. „Pro náš tým budete přínosem, jestli jste tak dobrej, jak Cerberus tvrdí."

„To si pište že sem." Uchechtl se Zaeed. „Řek vám Záhadnej o naší malý dohodě?"

Shepard si povzdechl; vždycky byl ve všem háček. „Ne. Náš přítel se nejspíš rozhodl nechat si to pro sebe."

„Dobře, že sem se zeptal." Poznamenal Massani. „Pár tejdnů zpátky sem se upsal na jednu misi, než mě kontaktoval Cerberus; možná by vás to zajímalo." Típl zbytek cigarety a pokračoval. „Říká vám něco jméno Vido Santiago? Je to vůdce Blue Suns, řídí celou organizaci. Nedávno obsadil rafinerii společnosti Eldfell-Ashland na Zoryi a zneužívá tamní dělníky k otrocký práci. Společnost chce, abych se s tim vypořádal."

„Postaráme se o to." Přikývl Shepard. „Ale budu mít dost práce s rekrutováním lidí, takže nevim, kdy se k tomu dostanem."

„V pohodě, Santiago nám nikam neuteče." Zaeed mávl rukou. „Ale čim dřív to sfouknem, ti líp, a pak si budem nerušeně hrát na ty velký hrdiny!" Žoldák rozpřáhl ruce ve výsměšně předstíraném vzrušení.

„Můžete začít hned teď, Massani." Odvětil Shepard. „Chci tady nabrat pár lidí… a Aria si mě pozvala na kobereček. Doufám, že jste připravenej, kdyby se něco podělalo."

„Vždycky jsem připravenej." Řekl Massani a poplácal velkou zbraň, kterou měl na zádech. Kulomet M76 Revenant byla velmi silná, a také velmi drahá zbraň, kterou si nemohl dovolit kdekdo. I když se nedokázala zbavit nepřesnosti, pro kulomety typické, v rukou zkušeného ovšem představovala hrozivou zbraň. „Aria chce mít všecko pod palcem; takhle to má ráda."

„Tak jdeme." Jacob, Kasumi a Miranda, kteří mezitím stáli opodál, automaticky Sheparda následovali, když si to se Zaeedem namířil do Afterlife. Hlasitá hudba z klubu byla slyšet až na ulici; na Citadele to však bylo úplně stejně, takže Sheparda to nijak neobtěžovalo.

Před klubem se tvořila dlouhá fronta; na samém čelu stál člověk, který se hádal s elkorským vyhazovačem. Elkorové byli jednou z přidružených ras Citadely; byli známí mohutnou postavou, chůzi po čtyřech, nemotorností, a také neschopností artikulovat jako ostatní rasy. Před každou větou museli doslovně vyjadřovat své emoce, neboť jejich monotónní hlas byl příčinou mnoha nedorozumění. Shepard ignoroval frontu a vešel do klubu; strážci u vchodu mu nedělali žádné problémy, museli jej očekávat. Skupinka pěti Lidí kráčela dlouhou halou… dokud je nezastavila trojice Batariánů. Byli ozbrojení a rozhodně se netvářili přívětivě.

„Na co čumíš?!" Jejich vůdce štěkl na velitele.

Shepard měl co dělat, aby neobrátil oči v sloup; Batariánův pokus o zastrašení na něj nijak nezabral. „Na chlapa, kterýmu se chystám zkazit den." Zavrčel a chytil gaunera pod krkem. Obě skupiny na sebe namířily zbraně; v hale bylo najednou ticho… pokud by jeden nepočítal hudbu, která nepřestala hrát.

Batarián vyvalil oči. „Já- Já nechci problémy!" Vykoktal zděšeně.

„Fakt? Je mi líto, ale právě sis jeden našel!" Opáčil Shepard a nakopl Batariána do rozkroku. Delikvent vyjekl bolestí a skácel se k zemi; jeho kumpáni k němu okamžitě klekli a probodávali velitele pohledem. Na nějakou odvetu se nezmohli, když na ně mířila čtveřice zbraní. „Seberte si to hovno a táhněte mi z očí." Rozkázal drsně. Batariáni neřekli ani slovo; sebrali ze země svého kamaráda, který stále ještě úpěl bolestí, a urychleně zmizeli z klubu. Až potom Shepardův tým schoval zbraně.

„To byla sranda." Poznamenal Zaeed s krutým úsměvem. Shepard ho ignoroval a zamířil dále do klubu.

Klub Afterlife byl tvořen velkou kruhovou halou, které dominoval obrovský videoprojektor umístěný uprostřed. Celé místo bylo přeplněné podnapilými hosty různých ras, kteří se bavili hraním hazardních her, opíjeli se u baru, nebo sledovali polonahé tanečnice, kroutící se u tyčí umístěných na prstencovém pódiu okolo projektoru nebo u stolů rozmístěných narůzno po hale. O patro výš se nacházel velký kruhovitý balkón, kde se tísnili další návštěvníci. Shepard se cítil znechucen tím prostředím a existencemi, které v něm zahnívaly; připomínalo mu to Chorovo doupě, malý zaplivaný noční klub, který se svými přáteli kdysi rozstřílel při hledání důkazů proti Sarenovi. Alespoň že si ho nikdo tam nevšímal.

„Jednou jsem byl v podobnym klubu s mym kámošem Narkem." Vyprávěl Zaeed, zatímco se rozhlížel po Afterlife. „Vožrali sme se, začali sme blbnout a poslední, co si pamatuju, byla vobrovská bitka. Povedlo se mi vyklouznout ven, ale Narko to nezvlád. Řikám vám, takovýhle místa jsou jak jatka v přestrojení… a fakt si z vás nedělám prdel."

„Budu rád, až vodsud vypadnem." Řekl Jacob nervózně.

Shepard si všiml schodů vedoucích na balkon, shlížející na hlavní patro klubu; bylo jasné, kde by se královna Omegy mohla zdržovat. Tým z Normandie změnil směr a zamířil na balkon. Strážci u schodiště znervózněli, když se k nim přiblížila skupinka pěti ozbrojenců, pak se ale uklidnili, když si všimli Zaeeda.

„Takže ty teď děláš s Shepardem, Massani?" Řekl turiánský strážce; Shepard si jej pamatoval jako toho, který odváděl batariánského vězně.

„No co, nabízeli mi za to dost prachů, tak jsem si řikal: Proč kurva ne?!" Zahuhlal Massani s křivým úsměvem. „Hele, Grizzi, co kdybys šel nahoru a řek Arii, že tady má návštěvu?"

„Jasně, Aria už ví o Shepardovi a jeho kumpanii." Ušklíbl se Grizz. „Hlavně nahoře nedělejte žádný blbosti; Aria si někoho k tělu jen tak nepustí, a už vůbec ne někoho po zuby vozbrojenýho. Jenom abyste věděli."

„Budu si to pamatovat." Odtušil Shepard a vedl své společníky nahoru po schodech.

Vstup na balkon byl zatarasen několika ozbrojenci, patrně osobními strážci Arie, kteří donutili návštěvníky zastavit. K Shepardovi přistoupil zjizvený Batarián a začal po něm přejíždět omni-nástrojem. „K čemu to skenování?" Zeptal se velitel pobaveně. „Vždyť to bije do očí, že máme zbraně." Batarián se zamračil, ale nic neřekl.

„Chci se jenom ujistit, že jste skutečně tím, za koho se vydáváte, Sheparde." Ozval se najednou nějaký ženský hlas. Zástup bodyguardů se uhnul do strany a dopředu se protlačila Asarijka v černém přiléhavém obleku a bílé vestě. Bez ohledu na to, jak vyzývavě její úbor působil, nebyla to jen nějaká místní tanečnice. Za krásným zevnějškem se skrývala chladná a inteligentní osobnost, která by bezpochyby zničila každého, kdo by se jí postavil do cesty. Nebylo pochyb o tom, kdo byla ta Asarijka zač. „Mrtvej Přízrak se tady moc často nevidí; teoreticky byste mohl bejt kdokoli."

„Je to dobrý, šéfko. Je to von." Prohlásil Batarián a vypnul skener.

Shepard založil ruce na hrudi a odměřeně se otázal. „Takže to vy vedete Omegu?" Necítil se Arií nijak moc zastrašen; respektoval ji, ale strach z ní neměl.

Aria T'Loak, která dosud zachovávala kamenný obličej, se rozesmála; z nějakého důvodu to na ní působilo téměř nepřirozeně. Pomalu přešla k zábradlí na balkonu a rozhlédla se po svém rajonu. „Já _jsem_ Omega." Prohlásila sebevědomě a teatrálně rozpřáhla ruce. „Ale vám tohle stačit nebude. Každý chce víc… a všichni chodí za mnou."

Aria pokynula veliteli a posadila se na pohovku u zábradlí. Shepard nechal svůj doprovod čekat na pod schody a sednul si naproti Pirátské královně. „Je jedno, jak mě tady lidi nazývaj, jestli šéfka, CEO… nebo královna, jestli máte rád drama. Omega nemá žádnýho oficiálního vládce, ale jenom jedno pravidlo." Udělala dramatickou pauzu a zle se usmála. „_Nikdy nenasrat Arii._"

„Vypadá to, že minimálně v jedný věci jsme si podobný." Poznamenal Shepard. „Taky nesnáším, když se někdo snaží se mnou vyjebat." Nebyl nijak daleko od pravdy… a věděl to.

Aria se ironicky uchechtla. „Nezapomeňte, že tady nejste na svý lodi, Sheparde. Budeme se řídit tím, co chci já." Úsměv jí ze rtu zmizel. „Proč vy jste vlastně tady?"

„Jsem na misi proti Sběračům, a chci tady nabrat do týmu pár lidí." Odvětil Shepard prostě. Nehodlal nic zaobalovat; jestli byla Aria tak mocná, jak se tvrdilo, neměla se čeho bát. „Doktor Mordin Solus a pak žoldák, který si říká Archanděl." Nevšiml si, jak se Aria zarazila, když zmínil Sběrače.

„Archanděl, jo?" Odfrkla si Aria. „I když ho chce půlka Omegy oddělat?"

Shepard zvedl překvapeně obočí; Archanděl musel naštvat opravdu hodně lidí. „Proč by mu půlka Omegy šla po krku?"

„Myslí si, že bojuje na straně dobra; tady ovšem nic takovýho není." Vysvětlovala Aria. „Ať už udělá cokoli, tak tady někoho nasere, a pořádně se do toho zaplet."

„Někdo takovej se mi bude hodit." Pronesl Shepard žertem.

„Jestli o něj tak moc stojíte, počítejte s tim, že si proti sobě poštvete dost lidí." Řekla Aria chladně. „Tři velký žoldácký organizace se daly dohromady proti němu, ale maj jaksi potíže ho dorazit. Co já jsem slyšela, jejich plán uvíznul na mrtvym bodě; teď se snažej splašit každýho, kdo umí zacházet se zbraní, aby jim pomohl. Když se mezi ně vetřete, tak vás dovedou až k němu."

Shepard uznale hvízdl. „Tři bandy a furt ho ještě nedostali? Archanděl musí bejt hodně tvrdý hovado. Víte o něm ještě něco?"

„Před několika měsícema se tady ukázal a od tý doby tady dělá všemožný problémy. Když si děláte vlastní pravidla, což ostatně každej tady, tak vám znepříjemní život. Je to bezohlednej idealista, ale má aspoň dost rozumu na to, aby se ode mě držel dál."

„Kdo všechno po něm jde? Jestli ho z toho mám vysekat, potřebuju vědět, co se dá."

„Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack; tady jsou to hlavní hráči." Odpověděla Aria s křivým úsměvem. „Pohromadě je nikdy neuvidíte, pokud spolu nebojují; jediná věc, kterou nesnášej víc než sebe navzájem, je Archanděl."

„Toho by se dalo využít." Zabručel Shepard. „A co Mordin?"

„Ten salariánskej doktor? Ten je ve čtvrti Gozu; řádí tam mor a on se snaží pomáhat nakaženejm." Aria se slabounce usmála. „Mordin je docela fajn; dokáže vás stejně dobře vyléčit jako zastřelit."

„Vypadá to, že ho docela dobře znáte."

„Bejval členem salariánský SZU. Je geniální… a nebezpečnej. Hlavně ho nikdy nenechte mluvit, protože neví, kdy přestat. Jestli ho chcete najít, vemte si taxík do karanténní zóny. Neručim ovšem za to, že vás tam pustěj."

„Díky za info." Odpověděl Shepard a vstal z pohovky. „Budu muset jít; vypadá to, že nemám času nazbyt."

„Máte tolik času, kolik chcete… Archanděl na tom tak dobře není, samozřejmě." Řekla Aria suše. „A kdybyste byl tak laskav a neroztahal mi mor po celý stanici, byla bych vám vděčná." Dodala s výsměšně předstíranou slušností.

„Budu se snažit." Odvětil Shepard a sešel z balkonu.

Přesně jak předpovídal, všechno se zkomplikovalo. Jak Mordin, tak Archanděl někde tam venku bojovali o život. Shepard neměl dost mužů na to, aby mohl jít po obou rekrutech současně. Musel si prostě vybrat; neměl ale žádnou záruku, že by ten druhý přežil dost dlouho na to, aby ho odtamtud dostal. Tohle byl ten druh situací, který nenáviděl; připomínalo mu to události na Virmiru, kde byl nucen nechat poručíka Alenka, aby zahynul v nukleární explozi. Jakkoli se mu to nelíbilo, musel se rozhodnout. Mordin byl dost inteligentní na to, aby udržel sebe i pacienty naživu i s dostupnými zásobami… Ovšem Archanděl takové štěstí neměl; byl v obležení a čas pracoval proti němu.

Shepard se konečně rozhodl. Vyzvedl svůj tým, který na něj čekal pod balkonem, a vykročil k náborové stanici. Mohl jen doufat, že profesor Solus bude ještě naživu, až vyzvedne Archanděla.

* * *

_Poznámka autora: A nová kapitola je venku... holt Shep se nikdy nedočká mise, kde by se něco nepodělalo. Je to luxus, který si prostě nemůže dovolit :-)_

_Vím, že mi trvalo dost dlouho napsat další díl, ale škola mi dává pěkně zabrat, tudíž nemám už tolik času, kolik by se mi hodilo. Budu se ale snažit přidávat nové kapitoly, kdykoli to bude možné. Příště se k Shepovu sebevražednému družstvu přidá Archanděl (všichni víme, kdo to je ;-)... a na Omeze brzo začnou docházet černé pytle. (he he he)_


End file.
